Hogwarts School Years: Year 2
by DreamKnights1498
Summary: This is the second year of the heroines' lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their first year is only the beginning of their dangerous adventure of their lives. Read how they come over their next big obstacle!
1. Visits, Jealousy, and Surprises

Hey guys! Wow we're already in Year 2! Man time flies by. Thanks for your support until now. Although we're a little disappointed by the lack amount of reviews we're having...We just hope there would be more :) *crosses fingers*

Please enjoy this chappie!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

Jennifer and I are sitting out under the tree in the backyard when Natalie and Tamara arrive.

"Hey, long time no see." says Natalie.

"Hi. What's up?" I say as the two of them join us under the tree. Both Tamara and Natalie have definitely grown taller. That fact makes me feel shorter than I am. Tamara's hair has gotten a bit shorter. Like it got a trim earlier but it is growing back. While Natalie's hair just looks longer than it was the last time I saw her. Tamara's skin still looks light and pale as it usually is while Natalie's has gotten a little more tanned.

"Nothing much. Didn't really do anything this summer." says Tamara.

"Same." says Natalie. "Did you get your exam marks?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I beat Lewis at everything. Can't wait to see his reaction."

We compare our marks.

Mine:

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Charms: O_

_Herbology: E_

Tamara got mostly O's and E's , Jennifer got E's and A's (considering she is completely new to magic, it's pretty good) while Natalie got mainly O's and a few E's.

Anyway soon it's time for dinner. We eat and play Quidditch outside after. Three against Three. Milly, Melanie and I are on one team while Tamara, Natalie and Jennifer are on the other team. We play with just two Chasers and one Keeper. We were about to begin when one of my house elves called me down. I went down and asked her what the matter was.

"Mistress, The Tan family's son has come for a visit. He's at the front courtyard. Also Mr. Wu, Ms. Wu's brother is in the living room eating rice krispie sandwiches. Would you like me to stop him?" I nodded and yelled at the others, "You guys can continue without me! I'll be right back. Oh and Nellie stop Stephen and remember to please not be so formal with me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I've told you this before." I chimed at her. She nodded earnestly, smiling. I smiled back at her and asked her if she could guide me there.

"Hey, Keith." I say as he walks in. He's wearing his usual dark green robes that are simple and casual. I'm wondering why he came here, although I'm not complaining...

"Hey Michelle, how's your summer so far?" he asks with a charming smile. I feel my cheeks getting warmer a bit. Dang it! I hate it when this happens around him! I smiled at him and answered, "Oh as usual, went shopping here and there and visited relatives. But way more fun than the other summers because Jennifer is staying here and Natalie and Tamara just arrived today.". Something strange flashed in his eyes but disappeared as soon as it came. It was like a flash of excitement or something...it flashed when I mentioned Jennifer...I'm sure it's not something to be worried about.

"Oh really? Sorry I couldn't visit until now. I was in Paris with my family while my father was doing something for his company." He apologizes.

"It's okay. How's your trip to Paris then?" I inquired with curiously.

"Nothing exciting. Just walked around. It would have been better if you came along with us. But we couldn't since it was on short notice." he says. I nodded, understanding. "Oh yeah, I also got you something from there. He reaches in the pocket of his robes and pulls out a tiny velvet box and hands it to me. I hesitantly take it.

"Open it." He says.

I lift up the lid, revealing a silver delicate necklace with a crystallized eiffel tower pendant. He takes it out of the box and clasps it around my neck.

"It suits you." he confirms, smiling.

"Thank you." I say smiling back. As I felt my cheeks burning hot I immediately turned around to avoid him seeing my cheeks. "Is something wrong Michelle?" he asks with concern. "Oh nothing ...Just looking to see if there's any house elf coming. Would you like pumpkin juice?" I offer, while pretending to look for a house elf.

"I'm okay thanks." says Keith

"Want to join our game of Quidditch? I was just playing with Jennifer, Tamara, Natalie and my sisters." I say.

"Uh, sure I guess." he says looking uncomfortable yet again when I said Jennifer's name. I felt a weird feeling from the back of my head, but I shook it off.

We go outside to the backyard. When we get there Melanie flies down right away.

"Hi Keith." she says. Soon the rest of them fly down.

"Um..hi Melanie." he says. He clearly looks uncomfortable talking to her with Melanie all in his face...I sigh as I stepped in front of him. "Melanie, lay off of him. He just got back from a trip." I say. Melanie glares at me. I glare at her back, she backed off. She then notices the Eiffel tower necklace on my neck.

"Where did you get that?" asks Melanie. "You didn't have it this morning."

"Oh, it's a souvenir from Keith from his trip." I say. She glares at me and then looks at Keith, her expression completely obvious that she was wondering where her's was.

"Okay..then let's restart the game." I say.

"I call Keith on my team." say Melanie.

"He can choose himself. I guess we keep the teams Melanie, Milly and I and Jennifer, Tamara and Natalie. Which team do you want to join?" I say.

"I'll be on your team Michelle." he says.

"I guess it will be uneven." says Natalie.

"We can play it with substitutions like in Muggle sports like one person is off and then you switch with the others. That would make it more fair." says Jennifer.

"Yeah, I guess that will be more fair. Who's off first?" I ask.

"I can be off first." says Keith.

"No, you shouldn't. You're the guest." I say.

"Then I say Michelle should be off first." says Melanie grinning.

"Sure then, I guess..." I say.

The game starts. When the game begins, I drifted off to my own thoughts. Why is Melanie being so jealous...Keith just came for a visit. That's all. I don't see anything worth to be jealous about. Then my thoughts are interrupted as I hear a few shouts. I run over to the commotion.

"Hey, what's going on here!" I demand. Then I see Jennifer and Melanie trying to beat the tar out of each other, but both of them were held back "YAH! What did you just say to me?" Jennifer yelled at her.

"Is there anything wrong about me telling the truth! You are a cheating lying mudblood!" I feel anger surge through me and I stomp towards her. I whacked her upside the head.

"How dare you! I don't want to play with her anymore, she's such a bratty princess who thinks she can have everything her way!" Jennifer said furiously.

"Why you!" Melanie screamed.

"Melanie Chang! What is wrong with you! Can't you be nice to her! How can you call her a Mudblood!" I yelled furiously.

"She is! How can Mom and Dad let such a dirty thing into our proud family mansion! All these people you can call "friends" are things that shouldn't even exist!" Melanie bit back. Then Keith came forward, and glares at her. Melanie looks down at the ground.

"Melanie, I thought you were better than this. I guess I was wrong. I always thought you were a nice person who cared about her sisters. I can't believe you would say these kind of things, especially to your sister's friends." Keith said disappointingly but with anger in his eyes. Yeah, go Keith! Tell Melanie what you think about her! I cheered in my head. Melanie's jaw tightens. Her eyes start to get red. Oh Merlin...

"Uhhh, are you alright?" Tamara said carefully. I sigh as I come forward to Melanie. Sometimes I wonder who the oldest is here.

"Get away! I don't need your help!" She says with eyes full of sadness, frustration and anger. My eyes softened at the sight. I always hate seeing any of my sisters like that. "Hey, how about we talk about this over your favourite biscuits and pumpkin juice?" I offered with a smile.

"Oh biscuits and pumpkin juice! Yay let's go in!" Jennifer said with a cheerful smile. My smile went away immediately. I shook my head quickly as I saw Melanie's eyes getting darker. Oh Merlin. Doesn't Jennifer know that I mean with just Melanie and I? Why would Melanie say yes if Jennifer, Tamara or Natalie was coming!

"Ehh, Why not?" Jennifer asked.

"I think she means just the two of them..." Natalie whispered to her.

"Not just us two, Milly too. Come on, what do you say Melanie?" I asked. I'm hoping she would say yes and ignore Jennifer and the others for now.

"Come on, let's go." Milly said with a soft smile. If Milly is on my side, it's bound for Melanie to say yes.

"Umm, how about we leave them alone for now. They need to sort things out. " suggested Tamara.

When everyone left, it was only Melanie, Milly and I.

"Are you okay, Melanie?" Milly said looking concerned. Melanie was silent for a while.

"Melanie?" I asked. At that moment, Melanie looked up. Her cheeks were bright pink and I can see the tears all over her face. I haven't seen her like this in a while. I reach out and hug her. I felt sorry for saying all those things to her, I should have known she was this sensitive.

"How am I alright? After having everyone yell at me, I just can't take it! I'm tired of having people treating me like this..." She cried. I can see the sadness in her eyes.

I patted her head and Milly walks over and wraps her arms around in a hug too.

"I'm sorry, Melanie..." I said softly.

* * *

Melanie, Milly and I meet up with the others at the platform. Melanie isn't too thrilled when we spot the others among the crowd of fellow wizards and witches. She immediately goes off in a separate direction. Milly hesitantly follows. I walk over to the others but not before looking in Milly and Melanie's direction with concern.

"Hey." I greet, smiling.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Is she alright? Or is she still mad at me?" Jennifer says looking a little annoyed and sorry.

"She'll hopefully get over it." I reply.

"Let's hope so." Tamara said, with her snowy owl, Luna, perched on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Natalie agrees.

"I feel so bad for saying that to her...Was I too harsh on her? It looked like she was about to cry..." Keith asks, looking worried.

"A little..." I admitted...more like not so little...but as if I'm going to say that. The train sounds, about time we board. We search through the compartments but everywhere is full but one...Lewis's compartment. He looks different from the last time I saw him. He looks taller and more mature. Hopefully at least.

"Hey Lewis, can we sit here? Everywhere else is taken." Tamara asks. He looks up and notices us behind her. Our eyes meet and we share a mental glare. He smirks at me. Nope he hasn't changed. Sigh. Oh Merlin...I would rather sit on top of the train car than sit next to him.

"Sure I guess...but does that include those two Slytherins right over there?" Lewis asked her, while pointing at Keith and me. I rolled my eyes. He's mature, alright.

Tamara nodded. "Come on, they don't have anywhere else to sit. Just let it slide this one time." Ok, Tamara is making us sound like we're desperate just to get a seat. I bet both of us would rather ride outside than be in this compartment.

For a moment Lewis closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Fine..." he says glaring. I was about to take my seat when he stops me.

"No. Take that seat." He says, motioning me to sit in the seat Tamara took. I glare at him.

"I was about to go to that side, idiot." I bluntly said, going over to take my seat. Tamara takes the seat next to Lewis, hoping to ease the tension. Not like I wanted to sit next to him anyway.

Keith takes the seat next to me, Jennifer next to him. Natalie goes over and takes the seat on the other side of Tamara. I turn to Keith and started a conversation with him. I ask him to tell me what happened during his trip in Paris. For some odd reason, we get into a heated conversation about the Saint Louvre. Don't ask me why.

Then I hear, "Rich, snobby people..." from the other side of the compartment.

"Who are you calling rich and snobby?" I demand.

"Oh, somebody I know who happens to be in the same compartment and is talking about their 'fancy' trip to saint whatever."

"No wonder I beat you at all the exams, you don't even know how to pronounce Louvre." I say. He glares at me and stood up. I raise my eyebrows at him "Are you going to hit me?" I ask. I crossed my arms. "Thought you would at least try to counter back. Looks like you can only fight with violence." I say while smirking.

"Are you calling me dumb?" yells Lewis. Tamara pushes him back in his seat.

"Maybe I am." I say.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I beat you at everything on the exams!"

"Pfft...As if you could beat Michelle..." Keith muttered.

"Prove it then!" I yell.

"Here, proof." he says as he takes out a piece of parchment. I widen my eyes in shock as I scan the parchment...he actually did better than me... He must have caught my expression. Keith snatches the parchment from my hands. He widens his eyes just like me. Lewis smirks. I grit my teeth in frustration and disbelief.

"I told you so." He says, snatching his piece of parchment back.

In the background I notice Natalie mutter a silencing spell on the doors. Never thought he would actually do better than me...Merlin's beard, I need to beat him in the next exams then.

"Hahaha your faces when you saw it!" He laughed out. Keith and I glared at him. Keith stood up but I pulled him back down.

"Don't worry we're going to beat him when its exams later." I whispered in his ear. Then we hear a cart coming. Oh it must be the food trolley! I stand up and take my money pouch out from my luggage. I ask Keith and the others (except Lewis, of course) what they want to get.

"Ooo I want chocolate frogs!" Jennifer said excitingly.

"Same." Natalie replied.

"I don't mind." Tamara said.

"I'll have what you get then, Michelle. I don't really care." Keith says. I blush a little and nod. I open the compartment door and greet the nice old lady cartkeeper. I buy the things I want, and what the others want. Three chocolate frogs, and two packs of normal Muggle jellybeans. I hear the door behind me open, it's probably Keith.

"Hey Michelle!" I hear from further down the aisle. I turn to see Helda. I smile and wave at her. She waves back and goes back into her compartment. The train car suddenly takes a stop. I held on to a nearby pole. Then I hear a stumble behind me, and I turned. The next thing I knew, I'm on the ground, with someone on top of me. I widened my eyes in surprise and alarm when I see who it is.

"Get off of me!" I scream at Lewis. Why him of all people! Does Merlin hate me or something? Man, he's heavy. What does he eat these days? A few whole pumpkin pies or something! I struggle underneath him. He stands up a bit, and has his hands on each side of my head. He's pretty much pinning me to the ground.

"It's not my fault!" He argues back, getting off me. Thank Merlin. I stand up and see Keith at the doorway, wide eyed. I immediately get up. "Uhh...I can explain!" I say after brushing the dust and dirt off my robes.

"As if I would get intimate with her! She's a Slytherin and most of all, not my type!" Lewis declares.

"Who wants to be your type?" I said expressionlessly and bluntly. He scowls at me. I turn my head away from him, and pick up the snacks that I dropped, no thanks to Zhou. Luckily they were all wrapped. I hand them out but not to Lewis of course.

So what do you want to do?" says Natalie trying to break the tension.

"We could play cards." says Tamara.

"Okay, but let's not play Exploding Snap. We don't want gunk to get everywhere." I say.

We play cards for the rest of the ride while Lewis plays with Luna, Tamara's owl. Who knew he was good with animals.

Soon we arrive and we get in the carriages. Tamara, Natalie, Jennifer and I take one carriage while Keith goes to find his friends. Hopefully he's not trying to avoid me after the incident. When we get to the castle we sit at our own tables and Professor McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on a stool. It starts to sing. It did the usual describe the houses part but at the end it sung this:

_Don't always think _

_that new is good _

_for sometimes it's not _

_the case_

_Something will go missing _

_and found at a reopened place._

_A creature of the oldest kind _

_will only be found by curious minds_

_Be careful and beware _

_of the danger that lies everywhere _

_for this is a dangerous task  
created by a person hidden under a mask._

_Beware, especially to those _

_who have succeeded in the past._

Another message at the end of the song? That can't be good...the last time that happened we got kidnapped, flew in a flying car to a cave and almost got ourselves killed by an occamy. I assume it's saying that something new will be a bad thing, someone will go missing in a reopened place, there's going to be an old creature found by people who are too curious and the person who started all this is hidden. '_Beware, especially to those who have succeeded in the past'. _Hopefully it's not talking about us. I need to discuss this with Tamara, Natalie and Jennifer tomorrow.

After that the hat begins to sort the new first years into the four houses. I remember how last year I was panicking about what house I was being sorted into. Soon it's done and Professor McGonagall takes the Sorting Hat and stool away. Professor Dumbledore gets up and begins to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and for the first years welcome. I am looking forward to a new school year and hope this year will be a good one. I hope no troubles will come from this year. A reminder to everyone that no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest as it is forbidden. I wish you luck for the school year. Now let the feast begin!"

Food appears on the table and we start to eat. After dinner I go up to the dormitory and meet Helda there.

"Hey, Helda. How was your summer?" I ask.

"Great, I went to Italy. It was amazing. There was so many different things to see. I didn't want to leave. How was your summer?"

"Oh, not much happened. Jennifer stayed at my house for the summer and Natalie and Tamara came to visit."

"Cool." she says.

"Not as cool as where you went." I say.

"You probably did a lot of fun things here." she says.

"Well, yeah it was still a pretty good summer." I say. "Hey did you hear the Sorting Hat's extra message? It happened again. What do you think it means?" I ask.

"I don't know. It sound pretty straightforward but we don't know specifically who or what it's talking about." replies Helda.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about the last line." I say.

"You'll be fine. There are plenty of people who have succeeded in the past. Everyone has, even I have. I succeeded at get no fails on my exams, my cousin succeeded at beating my brother up, there's so many people who have succeeded." says Helda.

"Your cousin beat up your brother?" I say.

"Long story. Let's just say it involved balloons and candy."

"Uh..okay. But I guess you're right. The last line could mean anyone." I say feeling a bit more relieved.

"Lights out." says a Prefect from outside the door.

"Well, good night." I say.

"Good night." I say as I climb into bed but the song still replays in my head till I fall asleep.

* * *

I look down at my schedule.

_Transfiguration-Hufflepuff_

_Potions-Gryffindor_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-Ravenclaw_

_Lunch_

_Charms-Gryffindor_

_Herbology-Hufflepuff_

_History of Magic-Ravenclaw_

So Transfiguration with Jennifer first. I get to the classroom and sit down beside Jennifer.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi" she replies.

"What did you think the Sorting Hat meant yesterday?"

"I don't know, but I hope the last line didn't mean us." says Jennifer.

"Well, it could be anyone." I say. Then before I can say anything else, Professor McGonagall walks in.

"Welcome everyone to your second year of transfiguration. Hope everyone is rested up and ready to learn. Everyone please open your books to Page 10. We will be working on transfiguring beetles into buttons. Each table will get one beedle and you will takes turn trying to transfigure it into a button. Now the incantation is Transverto ipsum. Say it with me now, don't want any explosions." she says while eying Jennifer. "Everyone try now."

"_Transverto ipsum._" I say. The beedle loses its legs and holes start to appear on its back. Then Jennifer tries.

"_Transverto ipsum._" The beetle looks more like a button then mine.

"Good job, Jennifer." I say.

"Thanks." she says. Professor Mcgonagall comes over to us.

"Well done, Jennifer. That's the best in the class. 10 points to Hufflepuff." The Hufflepuff's cheer.

"Class is over now. Class dismissed. Leave your beedles on the table but remember to keep them in the jar. Don't want them wandering around through the school. There will be no homework today." says Professor McGonagall. Bianca walks over to us.

"Hey, good job Jennifer." she says.

"Thanks." says Jennifer. I walk off to my next class with Helda. Potions with Gryffindor. Hope that ends up well.

* * *

After classes I go to the library to meet up with Jennifer, Tamara and Natalie.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey." says Natalie.

We pull out our homework but we keep talking.

"So what did you think the Sorting Hat meant?"

"Well, it said something new is bad, so we should avoid all new things. Does that mean I can't use my new iPod?" says Jennifer. When we went to Diagon alley she got a new iPod touch since her old one wouldn't work at school. The new one she got was modified so it would be able to work around magic.

'I don't think the hat was talking about your iPod." says Natalie. "It probably means something else."

"The next line said '_Something will go missing and found at an reopened place_'." I say.

"So that one's pretty clear. Something or someone will go missing and it can be found at a place that has been reopened which sounds like it could be anywhere." says Tamara.

"I think it's wouldn't be as simple as just a door or something. Maybe something else." says Natalie.

"Next line said there will be an old creature that will be found by curious people." says Jennifer. "Couldn't that be anyone? Even us."

"Hopefully not." I say.

"The second last line says it's dangerous around here and the person who created this whole thing his someone hidden behind a mask, so a person who's not what he or she seems I guess." says Tamara.

"Yeah." says Natalie. "The final line says for people who have succeeded in the past to be careful."

"It makes me wonder if it's us..." I say.

"I really hope it's not." says Jennifer. "I don't want to go through all that happened last year again."

"Same." I say.

"Do you think this has anything to do with William's master?" asks Tamara.

"Maybe it's a pelican wearing a mask." says Jennifer.

"I don't think so." says Natalie. "But pelican should be representing a person."

"Yeah, or a person who has a animagus that's a pelican." says Tamara.

"Maybe." I say. "It's possible."

* * *

Well this is the end for the first chappie! We hope you enjoyed it.

Please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya next time!

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, SweetCupcakex3, michi_pandax3


	2. Rice Krispies S, Duelling and Show offs

Hello readers! We are so sorry, that we didnt update for so long...it's just that the lack of comments really discouraged us T_T and the school work is killing us too. It is almost the end of the year. So yeah...

Anyways please enjoy this chappie!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ORGINIAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES. THEY BELONG TO KELLOGS.**

* * *

_**Jennifer's POV**_

The taste melts in my mouth. I think I'm in heaven. Ahhh. Suddenly a boy nudges my shoulder, causing me to drop my piece of heaven. I feel steam start to escape from my ears, seriously. I take my chocolate chip, rice krispie, oreo sandwiches very seriously. I turn around, ready to murder him.

Suddenly he turns around and grabs both of my shoulders. What the heck? He starts to shake me. Is he crazy?

"Wake up!" I hear Bianca's voice come out of his mouth. You have no idea how creepy it looked...

I open my eyes and see Bianca next to my bed. I feel a sudden craving now... Bianca raises her eyebrows with an amused expression on her face.

I quickly get dressed and head to the Great Hall with Bianca.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Bianca asked as we take our seat at the Hufflepuff table. "You had a really angry expression on your face."

I tell her my dream. She looked at me when I was done, then burst out laughing. Sigh. I have to give up hope that anyone will take my snack seriously.

We stand up to get to our first class of the day. Her brown braids grew about an inch and she grew a bit taller. I grab my things and reach in my pocket for my heaven. I pull out my beloved snack. Bianca must have seen the look in my eyes, as she looks at me confused. Like I said. No one understands. It's a shame really.

I begin unwrapping my snack when someone nudges me on the shoulder trying to get to their class, making it drop to the floor. I widen my eyes and look up to see who made me drop my rice krispie sandwich.

…...my worst nightmare is coming true!

I look to see Collin, wide eyed, worry faced. He rushes back over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I was trying to get to class. Are you okay?" He spat out in two seconds tops.

"You made me drop..." I look down at the ground. Collin hesitantly picks it up and examines it with a weird look on his face. Much like many when they see my snack. I don't blame him. I snatch it out of his hands and I begin brushing it with my fingers.

Collin and Bianca exchange a glance at each other. Luckily it was still wrapped when it dropped. So it's still edible. I sigh a breath of relief.

"It's okay. Don't worry about." I say in a sweet voice. Collin nods in understanding.

"JUST DON'T YOU DARE DO IT _EVER_ AGAIN!" Collin nods frightened. I smile back at him. We continue to walk to class as I carefully fully unwrap my snack. Our first class is Charms with the Ravenclaws. I stop dead on my tracks.

Bianca and Collin notice, turning around to see if I'm alright. I look at them slowly, shaking.

"Are you alright?" Collin asked hesitantly.

I take a deep breath and walk back up to them.

"Here, you can have it." I say, passing the snack to him. He looks at me confused.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I broke the cookie trying to open it. It doesn't taste the same. Considering you never ate one, try it." I say simply. I never eat a broken rice krispie sandwich. Ever. It just doesn't taste right. Mock me all you want. It's my opinion.

Collin breaks it in half and hands the other half to Bianca, who takes it. They both take a bite. I wait for their reactions. They finally tasted heaven.

"Oh my gosh, this thing is amazing!" Collin exclaimed, taking another bite. I nod in agreement. Finally!

"It's okay. A bit too sweet for my liking though." Bianca says, finishing it up. "Come on, about time we get to class.

Collin and I walk behind her. Eyes drilling on her back. How can she say that about a rice krispie sandwich? It's preposterous!

I go in and take my seat next to Bianca (the betrayer...) and Natalie. Charms was never my best subject, so I'm quite nervous. Collin takes the seat next to Bianca. Next to Natalie sits Joey and Zoey. I find it funny how their names rhyme.

"Hey." I greet everyone. Joey and Zoey smile at me.

"Hi." Natalie greets. "What took so long? Class is about to start."

"Yeah...Can you make me more rice krispie sandwiches?" I ask politely, smiling at her. She looks at me questioning.

"What happened to the one I gave you for today?"

"It broke...so I gave it to Bianca and Collin..." I drift off. "And I can't believe she didn't think much of it! It's crazy." I spat out, slumping on the seat. Natalie laughs.

Professor Flitwick goes to the front and stands on his usual stack of books. I hope he doesn't make us do aquafenti this class. Oh, I mean aguamenti. He he...

"Hello class, today we will be learning the mending charm which is a spell that fixes most broken objects. The incantation is Reparo. Now say it with me."

"Reparo." says the whole class.

"Good, now in front of you on every table there are a few different broken objects. I want you all to try and fix them. Everyone try now."

In front of me is a broken tea cup. I point my wand at the cup and say "_Reparo_" The cup fixes but after a few seconds it falls apart. Oh gosh, charms just hate me don't they?

"Open your books to page 143. Homework is to write a seven inch essay on the colour changing spell. Your job will be to figure out the incantation for the charm and how it works. You may use books as reference. There should be no talking."

He gives us some time to start our homework in class considering there's a fair bit of time left. I flip through my beat up copy of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk. The entire book is falling apart, but I guess I have to deal with it. I reach page 142 and flip the page. The page number reads page 144.

…..you've gotta be kidding me. The entire section of the spell is gone? By this point, Natalie is already done her essay. Talk about fast. I nudge her and point to her book. She hands it too me.

I re-open. Her book is in perfect condition. Mine looks like it went through some natural disaster or something.

"Hey, can I borrow your textbook since your done?"

"Yeah, of course. Here." she says.

"Thanks, how did you finish it so fast anyway?" I ask.

"Oh, I did it yesterday." she says.

"Yesterday? We just got this assigned today. Are you a Seer? What`s going to be on the charms exam?" I say as Professor Flitwick dismisses us and we walk out the door.

"I'm not a Seer. I just predicted he would give us a essay on it so I did it yesterday. After a year I found a pattern. Professor Flitwick always gives essays for the next charm in the book." she says.

"Oh, but what if you predicted wrong?" I ask.

"Then I would have done extra work." says Natalie like she didn't care at all she did more than necessary.

"But then you would have done a bunch of work for no reason at all. You could have spent that time doing other stuff." I say.

"Well, then it would have been extra practise and I don't have much else to do anyway." she says.

"How can you have nothing to do? There's so much to do that sometimes I end up staying up till twelve just to finish it." I say surprised. Do all Ravenclaw's just sit in their dormitories and do homework all day?

"Well that's how it works out for me. Anyway need to get to my next class. See you later." she says as she follows Zoey and Joey in another direction.

Well I need to find Natalie some more hobbies. She should spend her time doing fun things, not homework. I can't stand doing homework while she does extra? We're like opposites but maybe that's why we're friends.

* * *

_**THE DUELLING CLUB**_

_DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A _

_DUELIST/DUELER?_

_THEN THE DUELLING CLUB IS THE _

_CLUB FOR YOU!_

_LEARN JINXES, HEXES, CHARMS AND MANY_

_MORE. _

_WHO KNOWS? IT MAY SAVE YOUR LIFE SOMEDAY!_

_IF YOU WISH TO JOIN COME TO THE GREAT HALL _

_TOMORROW AFTER CLASSES._

Cool, a dueling club. That would be so much fun. Maybe the four of us should join. After last year, I think that we should become way more prepared, especially after what the Sorting Hat said about people who have succeeded before. I go to find the others to ask them about the club.

I find the three of them in the library.

"Hey," I say as I sit down besides Natalie.

"Hey, have you seen the notice on the board about the duelling club?" asks Michelle.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask if we should join. It could come in handy someday." I say.

"That's what we thought. We were just going to find you but then you showed up." says Tamara.

"Who do you think runs it?" asks Michelle.

"It could be a teacher or some students. There used to be a Duelling Club at Hogwarts but it was disbanded twice. The first time because the professor lost his memory somehow and the second time was when Voldemort was defeated and the need for it became useless." says Natalie.

"But why would they think we would need it again?" asks Tamara.

"I don't know, maybe they thought we might need it after what happened last year and what the Sorting Hat said. It did say that danger is everywhere." I say.

"True, I hope this club is good. It could help us if we're in trouble someday." says Michelle.

We all nod in agreement.

* * *

After classes I meet up with Michelle, Tamara and Natalie and we go to the Great Hall together. We enter the Great Hall. Most of the students I see are older than us. Oh I see a few of our classmates. A number of them are in Gryffindor, a few Ravenclaws, 2 Hufflepuffs and 4 Slytherins. I look to the center of the room. The four house tables have been removed and now in the centre is a huge platform which I guess is meant for duelling. It's as long as one of the house tables but a bit taller. Surprisingly, the platform was quite fancy and what I guess was meant to be elegant. It's gold and silver and very flashy. Wouldn't that just distract everyone and blind everyone before they even got to duel. Weird. The leader of this club has some weird taste.

Soon the doors of the Great Hall open. Everyone goes silent and looks in that direction. There stood a woman with long flowing robes in gold and silver. Did she make sure her outfit matched with the platform? This is just getting weirder and weirder... She walks to the front of the room, wait no, more like struts to the front of the room.

"Hello students. My name is Arianna Warrington. You may call me ." The lady said, with her head high. "I am the leader of the Duelling Club. All of you may be thinking who I am as I am not a professor here. I am going to be the assistant of Professor Harris. Now everyone partner up and stand in front of them."

I partner up with Tamara while Natalie and Michelle partner up. We stand in front of each other like we're instructed and then we we wait for more instructions.

"Good, now everyone's partnered up. On the count of three you're going to start dueling. No serious injuries please. I would have to file a lot of paperwork and I have better things to do then that. Everyone ready? Okay, three...two...one...Go!"

Tamara strikes first.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Uh..think quickly..That's it! "_Protego!_"

"_Stupefy!" _says Tamara quickly.

"_Protego!"_ Okay..I need to stop being on the defensive side.

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Protego!_" she says back.

"_Rictusempra!" _

"_Protego! Expelliarmus!_" Before I get the chance to block the spell my wand flies out of my hand and lands halfway across the room. Wow...got to work on moving faster. Before you know it, the first meeting of the club is over.

"Well...the first meeting of the Dueling Club is over so everyone may leave now." says Professor Warrington from the podium at the front of the Great Hall. "Everyone pack up. A notice will be posted on the bulletin board for the date of the next meeting. Write your name and year on the piece of parchment on your way out."

The four of us meet each other and write our names down as we walk out. Well that was a pretty good meeting. Hope the next meeting is better.

* * *

After breakfast I have Herbology with Gryffindor. I walk down the the greenhouses with Bianca and I meet Tamara there.

"Hey Tamara." I say.

"Hey," she says.

"Did you see the notice for the next DC meeting?" I ask.

"Yeah, tomorrow before lunch." she says.

"What do you think we'll learn?" I say.

"Maybe a charm or jinx or we'll just duel again." replies Tamara.

"I hope we learn something new." I say.

"Yeah, I thought that's what we would do." she says.

Then Professor Longbottom walks in. He puts this funny plant in front of everyone. It's green and it seems to be covered in boils. Weird...but then what's normal in the wizarding world?

"Hello, class. Today we will be repotting a plant called Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Now don't poke it or..."

Suddenly a boy from Hufflepuff gets covered with this sticky goo along with a couple of other Hufflepuff's. That's not going to come out...

"...you'll get covered in stinksap. The plant has a special way of protecting itself which is by releasing stinksap. Next time please listen to the instructions before touching a plant. You're lucky that stinksap isn't poisonous. It can actually cure you of being shy, timid and nervous all the time. It will come out though if you know the right spell. I remember doing that quite a few times when I had that plant. I even got it all over Harry Potter once, luckily he wasn't angry with me. Now this is quite simple actually. Just try to avoid touching the boils on the plant and you should be fine. Everyone get started."

We all pot the plants but not without a few more explosions of stinksap. Soon the room starts to smell horrible. We're dismissed early as it's kind of hard to stay in the greenhouse without fainting from the scent and I don't think Professor Longbottom would want that.

In the morning while I'm sitting there eating rice krispies cereal an owl crashes into my bowl spilling cereal everywhere. Why does everyone hate rice krispies? They're awesome. That owl is not getting a tip. I take the newspaper and just let it finish my cereal. I'm not going to eat it after that. I read the headline:

_Man Mysteriously Murdered_

_by Renee Skeeter_

_Yesterday, Bob Burkes, Auror was found in his house lying in his bed as if sleeping peacefully, but that is not even close to true. Mr. Burks was found dead at about 12PM when his wife, Mrs. Burks found him dead after coming back from a vacation with close friends. There were no witnesses and there was no trace of the house even being broken into. "No sign of struggle was found but only a small clue was left behind, a small gold watch with the initials W.F. engraved on the back." says Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office. So far no information has been found that could indicate the reason for Mr. Burkes murder. The Ministry would like to ask that if anyone knows any information about this watch, who its owner could be and information about Mr. Burkes to please contact the Auror Office._

_But who could have done this? Has He who must not be named risen again? Have the Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban? Is the Ministry covering it up? Will there be another war? Keep reading to find out._

Poor guy. He was murdered in his sleep. He didn't even get a chance to try to stop whoever killed him. I wonder who it is...No one has the initials W.F that I know of and could Voldemort really be rising again? That would be horrible. I need to talk to the others about this.

I walk out the front door and go to our usually hang out by the lake. We were planning to do homework outside while the weather is still good. The three of them are already there. They're reading the Daily Prophet so I guess they saw the article.

"Hey, did you see the article about that man being murdered?" I asks as I sit down beside them.

"Yeah, we were just discussing it now." says Tamara.

"Who do you think it was?" asks Natalie.

"I don't know, but the initials seem familiar. I just can't seem to match it with a person." I say.

"Well this article is a bit opinionated. It seems to have a bunch of predictions at the end that I bet half aren't even true." says Michelle.

"I think I've read somewhere that Rita Skeeter, I guess the writers mother wrote many insane opinionated articles too. Most of them are lies too. I've seen some, they're pretty misleading." says Natalie.

"I guess we just can't believe her predictions at the end but I think the event is actually true." says Tamara.

"Yeah, I don't think she could lie about something like that." I say.

"Why do you think he was murdered though. What's so important about this guy?" asks Michelle.

"Well he was a Auror. Maybe he did something and someone wanted revenge." says Natalie.

"But who? No one was put into Azkaban recently or even charged. There hasn't been much dark activity these days." says Michelle.

"Yeah, I haven't seen much in the papers till recently." I say.

"Same." says Natalie.

"Yeah, but what's happening? Shouldn't all the chaos from the last wizarding war be over?" asks Tamara.

"Do you think a new one is maybe starting?" says Michelle.

"I hope not. That wouldn't be good." I say. "After last year I don't want anymore things to happen."

"Yeah, I agree." says Natalie.

"Same." says Tamara and Michelle.

Just then Keith comes walking toward us.

"Hey, mind if I join you? I'm bored."

"Sure." says Michelle, smiling. He sits down beside her.

"So, what are you guys doing?" asks Keith, glancing down at the newspaper on the ground in front of us. His gaze darkens.

"Oh, I guess you were talking about the murder of Bob Burkes...You know he was one of my relatives. He's my uncle." he says solemnly.

"Oh, we're so sorry for your loss." says Michelle.

"It's okay, it's just that I don't understand why anyone would want to kill him. He's a good guy, an Auror too. He was always kind to me and was my favourite uncle." says Keith looking at the ground.

"Sorry, if this upsets you but do you have any idea who might have the initials W.F? The article mentioned it. Maybe it could help find who killed your uncle." says Natalie.

"No, it's fine. I wish I knew but sadly I don't. I've done everything I can to help the Auror Office but there's not much I can do." he says.

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Tamara.

"No, not really but if you find anything about why or who murdered my uncle or even any ideas about who W.F could be to tell me." says Keith.

"Of course we would tell you if we found anything. Who would we be if we didn't." I say.

"Thanks a lot guys." he says.

"Not a problem." says Michelle.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Well it's time to go to the Duelling Club meeting." says Natalie.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot with everything happening." says Keith.

"We could tell Professor Harrington you couldn't make it today if you want." says Tamara.

"No, it's okay. I think a quick duel would clear my mind." he replies.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

The five of us walk to the Great Hall and find a sign posted on the door.

_DUELLING CLUB _

_MEETING CANCELLED_

_TO BE RESCHEDULED _

_NEXT DATE WILL BE POSTED ON_

_THE BULLETIN BOARD IN EACH_

_COMMON ROOM_

_~Professor Warrington_

"Well, I guess I'm not going to get to duel today." says Keith.

"I wonder why it's been cancelled." I ask.

"I don't know. I guess Professor Warrington had something to do." says Natalie.

"Probably, or she got sick." says Tamara.

"So what do you want to do now?" asks Michelle.

"Well we only have 30 minutes." says Natalie.

"Well Quidditch tryouts are soon." I say. "Want to go practise?"

"Sure, I don't want to get kicked off the team." says Tamara.

"Same." says Natalie.

We go to the Quidditch pitch and get out our brooms. We take out the balls and start practising. Natalie and I pass the Quaffle back and forth and work on scoring while Tamara is flying around looking for the Golden Snitch. Michelle and Keith work on knocking the Bludgers around and making sure they don't hit us. Practise was going great till Melanie and Milly come strolling in.

"Hey sis, can we join you guys?" asks Milly.

"Sure." says Michelle. I could tell by her expression she didn't want Melanie there. I guess she didn't want anything to happen again.

Melanie takes the Quaffle from Natalie and I when its in mid air right in between us.

"Hey, we were using that!" I yell angrily. She continues to zoom away.

That was rude. She starts doing this zig zag movement which I remember reading about in Quidditch Through the Ages. What was it called again? Oh, yeah the Woollongong Shimmy. It's meant to confuse Chasers on the opposite team and I guess make you harder to chase. I've tried it before but it's not the best idea to try it on a school broom. I almost fell off the last time I tried that.

"Hey, Keith! Did you see that? I've mastered the Woollongong Shimmy. I'm definitely going to make it on the team." says Melanie.

Wow...what a show off...and looking at the way she's doing it she's doing it wrong. She's going way too slow. She's actually making it worse. I doubt she read most of the instructions. Soon when the Quaffle is flying through mid air I take it back.

"Hey, that was rude!" she yells.

"Well you did that too!" I yell. "So why can't I?"

I throw it to Natalie who throws it to Milly.

"Hey Milly could you give me that back?" says Melanie sweetly, trying to bribe her sister. She looks at her and then I say.

"Hey Milly could you please pass the Quaffle to me?" I say.

Milly looks back and forth between the two of us wondering who to pass it too.

"Pass it to me!" yells Melanie.

"No, Pass it to me!" I yell.

Milly continues to look between the two of us still trying to decide. Finally she decides not to choose at all. She passes it to Natalie.

"Natalie, could you please pass it to me?" says Melanie trying to bribe my friend.

"Natalie, can you please pass it to me?" I say.

"I'm not passing it to anyone. It's time for lunch." says Natalie as she flies down with the Quaffle and puts it back in the case. Reluctantly I follow but not without glaring at Melanie first. I can't stand that girl! She's just so mean, bratty and such a show off its driving me nuts. I can't understand at all why she's a Gryffindor. Did she bribe the Sorting Hat? When I get down Natalie takes out a small bag of miniature Rice Krispie Sandwiches.

"Here, you can pay me later." she says as she hands me the bag.

"Thanks." I say throwing one in my mouth.

"No problem. Don't eat too many though. It's lunch and I'm not making any more of those for at least three days.

"Fine." I say putting the package in my bag. I walk off to the Great Hall and sit down for lunch. Professor Warrington isn't there, I wonder why?

* * *

Well here is the second chapter of Year 2! Trust me, we have a lot more up our sleeves. Just wait for it ;)

Please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya!

~AquamarineClover3, angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, SweetCupcakex3


	3. Transfer, Suspicions and a Locket

Hello readers! :D

This is the third chapter of Year 2! Thanks to reviewer **Demiwizard**, who is our first reviewer for this story, we're more inspired and determined to TRY to update more frequently. But we can't make any promises about updating frequently...BUT we do promise to try to though (:

So please enjoy this chappie! :D

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

_**Natalie's POV**_

While I'm eating breakfast Professor Dumbledore walks up to the podium and asks for everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone. I hope your first few days at Hogwarts this year has gone well. Today I have some good news. We have a new transfer student. Her name is Wilma Freeman and she will be in second year. Mr. Baker, could you please escort Wilma into the room for the sorting?"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore." says Mr. Baker.

Mr. Baker escorts who I assume is Wilma into the Great Hall. She has fiery red hair that goes down to her waist. Her face is sprinkled with some freckles across her cheeks and she has bright light brown eyes.

"Wilma, could you please go sit down on the stool over there so we can sort you into one of the four houses?" asks Professor Dumbledore.

Wilma goes over and sits on the stool and Professor McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on her head. After at least a minute the hat yells,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Well, I guess I have a new roommate. I hope she's nice, maybe I can make a new friend.

Wilma walks over to the Ravenclaw table and sits down across from me. I smile at her but she doesn't return the smile. Weird. Maybe she's just nervous I guess. Professor McGonagall puts the stool away and goes back to her seat.

"Well, I hope that everyone is nice to Wilma and makes her feel at home. Everyone finish up your breakfasts and go to classes, this is not an excuse to be late." says Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone gets back to eating their breakfasts. I decide to introduce myself.

"Hello, Wilma. My name is Natalie. I'm in second year too so if you need any help with directions or have any questions you can ask me." I say.

"Hello." she says quietly looking like she didn't even want to talk to me.

The other Ravenclaws soon introduce themselves. Wilma continues to look down at her breakfast partly ignoring us. Okay...we were just trying to be friendly. Either she's still nervous or she doesn't want to make any friends. I guess i'll try talking to her again later. I quickly finish my breakfast since there's isn't much time left before class begins.

"Want us to show you where our first class is?" asks Zoey.

"Sure." she says still looking at the ground.

"Okay, let's go." I say.

She follows us and soon I meet up with Michelle.

"Hey, Michelle. What's up?" I ask as she walks over.

"Nothing much." replies Michelle.

"This is Wilma." says Zoey. "Wilma, this is Michelle, second year Slytherin."

"Hi." she says.

"Hi, nice to meet you Wilma." says Michelle.

Soon we arrive at the classroom in the dungeons. We have potions first period. I partner up with Michelle as usual and Wilma partners up with Zoey.

"Hello, class. Today we will be learning how to make the Swelling Solution. Gather up your ingredients and start working. The potion will be on page 12. Remember, if you don't get this right you're going to have to write an essay on where you went wrong."

Michelle and I gather up some ingredients and go back to our table.

"He seems mad today." says Michelle as she puts in pufferfish eyes.

"Yeah, he didn't even bother to talk to Wilma about if she knew this or not." I say. "I wonder what happened."

"I heard that someone stole a bunch of ingredients from his storage cabinets yesterday night. He's blaming it on all the students." says Michelle.

"No wonder he look so angry." I say.

"Let's just finish this well. Don't want to get on his bad side." says Michelle.

"Yeah." I reply. "That wouldn't be good."

We finish quickly and Professor Snabe looks over our potion.

"Not bad, E, but i've seen better. You're still going to have to write an essay on how to improve your potion. It should be at least 10 inches." says Professor Snabe as he walks over to Wilma and Zoey's potion. I over hear him say "Not bad, E," says Professor Snabe. After he seems about to walk off but he seems to notice something about Wilma and starts to look a bit scared. "Wait, nevermind I think that deserves an O, no homework for you two tonight."

"What happened?" says Michelle. "Our potions look exactly the same."

"Maybe he wanted to give Wilma a break since it's her first day." I say.

"Maybe, he just thinks that maybe we stole his ingredients from the cabinet." says Michelle.

"I guess so, we always seem to be the centre of trouble whether we caused it or not." I say.

"Yeah, hopefully that doesn't happen this year." says Michelle.

"Class dismissed." says Professor Snabe from the front of the room.

We grab our things and go out the door. Michelle goes off in a different direction while I find Zoey and Wilma.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," says Zoey.

"Good job on the potion. You didn't get any homework." I say.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have gotten homework either. It looked like we were supposed to get the same mark." says Zoey.

"Oh well, not our fault we always seem to be so much trouble." I say.

"Yeah," says Zoey. "You are." she says laughing. Wilma continues to look at the ground as she walks.

"Hey Wilma, do you want to join the Duelling Club?" I ask. "There's going to be a meeting after classes today."

"Uh, sure." she says. "Anyways, I have to go. I've been excused for second and third period. I have to do something."

"Oh, okay then." says Zoey.

"See you later." I say.

"Bye," she says as she turns the corner.

"I wonder what she had to do." says Zoey.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to get settled or her parents have come to visit." I say.

"Yeah, probably." says Zoey.

"Let's go, we're going to be late for transfiguration." I say as I start walking faster.

"Yeah, we should go faster. Don't want Professor McGonagall angry at us." says Zoey.

We both race down the hall to transfiguration and make it just in time.

* * *

After classes when the tables are cleared and the platform is put in place, Professor Warrington walks up to the podium.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the second meeting of the Duelling Club. I apologize for my absence last meeting. I had something I needed to do and get urgently. Now today like last week we will be dueling each other. You may choose your partners but it should be a different person then last time. You will all start dueling at the same time so I will be counting down."

Wilma walks up to me.

"Will you be my partner?" she asks.

"Sure." I say.

We get into the first position.

"3...2...1...Go!" says Professor Warrington.

"_Avis Oppugno_!" yells Wilma

"_Impedimenta_!" I yell slowing down the birds. "_Evanesco!_" The birds disappear.

"_Stupefy_!" yells Wilma.

"_Protego_! _Expelliarmus_!" I say.

"_Protego_!_ Sectumsempra_!" yells Wilma.

I quickly move to my left because I know that I can't block that spell. Sectumsempra is dark magic. It's not normally taught at the school. I manage to get away without major damage, just a scratch on my arm.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I say.

"_Protego_! _Serpensortia_!" says Wilma.

"_Impedimenta_! _Vipera Evanesca_!" I say. The snake slows down and crumbles into ashes.

Wilma does a quick wand movement, that I can hardly recognize. Think..got it. It's Levicorpus. I quickly dodge this spell as well. I'm not sure if Protego can block this spell either and I didn't want to end up looking like a fool if it was cast on me. It causes you to hang in the air upside down. I decide to pick up the pace. I need to go faster. I yell,

"_Tarantallegra_!"

"_Protego! Confundo_!"

"_Protego_! _Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_! _Avis_! _Velocius_!" The birds start to spin around he quickly and while she's distracted I say,

"_Expelliarmus_!" Her wand flies into my hand. "_Aresto Momentum_. _Evanesco_." The birds then slow down and disappear. I hand Wilma her wand back.

"Good duel." I say.

"Yeah, it was." says Wilma.

"Well done, everyone. The second meeting of the Duelling Club is over. Wilma Freeman could you please come over and put write your name onto the list. Everyone else can leave." says Professor Warrington.

"See you later then." I say to Wilma.

"See you." says Wilma.

* * *

"Hey Wilma, want to play Wizard's chess before bed?" I ask

"Sure." says Wilma. "There's nothing to do anyway."

"Pawn to F4." I say.

"Knight to C6." says Wilma.

"So what do you like to read?" I ask as we continue to play.

"Oh, my favourite series is Divergent." says Wilma.

"Yeah, it was good. I've read it too." I say.

"Rook to A5. Have you read Insurgent?" asks Wilma.

"Yeah, Pawn to F4. I can't wait for the next book." I reply.

"Same here." she says.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"Wait, let me check my watch." she says as she lifts up her sleeve.

"Oh no, my watch. It's gone! My mom is going to be so mad." exclaims Wilma.

"Are you sure you just didn't wear it today?" I ask.

"I'm absolutely sure I wore it today. I hope it didn't fall off. The clasp is a bit loose." says Wilma.

"What does it look like?" I ask. "Maybe you dropped it around here."

"Small, gold and it has my initials, W.F on it." says Wilma.

"W.F?" I say surprised.

"Well, yeah my name is Wilma Freeman." says Wilma.

"That's not what I meant. Oh nevermind." I say. Don't tell me she's involved in the murder of Bob Burkes... She just doesn't seem to be that kind of person. But it all matches up, she lost a watch which probably fell off because the clasp was loose which could have been when she murdered Bob Burkes. This is not good. I've got to talk to Michelle, Jennifer and Tamara.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there or help me?" says Wilma.

"Sorry, just spaced out." I say as I start looking under the bed hoping to find it to prove she wasn't part of the murder. It's just hard to believe. The two of us continue to look and even all the other Ravenclaw girls help look but the watch is nowhere to be found.

"Thank for your help but maybe I dropped it around the castle. I'll try finding it tomorrow. Good night." says Wilma.

"Good night." I say. I get into bed and I lay there thinking. After a long while I drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day I look for Michelle, Jennifer and Tamara after classes. I find them in the library doing homework.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." says Tamara.

"What's up?" asks Jennifer.

"Yesterday I found out something really weird..." I say.

"What?" asks Michelle.

"Well, yesterday before we slept Wilma told me she lost her watch. A small golden one with the initials W.F for Wilma Freeman..." I say.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of mistake? She could have just conveniently lost a watch that has the same description at the same time." says Tamara.

"I don't want to think it's her, but there are just so many things that could lead to her being the one who killed Bob Burkes." I say sadly.

"Like what?" asks Jennifer.

"Well during the duel in the Dueling Club I noticed that she used dark magic. It isn't taught at Hogwarts at all. It hasn't really been banned but it's not something you really go looking up." I say.

"Dark magic?" says Michelle. "Where did she learn that?"

"I don't know, they were all created by Severus Snape, an old potions Professor who used to work here but died during the time of the last wizarding war."

"Well if a Professor created it. It couldn't have been that bad." says Tamara.

"He was a Death Eater, only after did he change sides." I say. "Wilma was also going quite hard on me too. If I didn't know the counterspells I would have been in the hospital wing."

"Wait...how did you know that was dark magic?" says Jennifer. "Don't tell me you're a Death Eater under disguise..."

"Of course not! I only searched it up and learned to recognize them. I probably can't even cast them. After last year, I thought it might come in handy." I say.

"Good." says Jennifer.

"Then couldn't she have searched it up too?" asks Tamara.

"I don't think most people would go searching it up like me." I say.

"True." says Michelle. "Hey Natalie, remember in Potions when Professor Snabe was about to give Wilma and Zoey's potion an E but suddenly gave them an O? It looked like he was scared of her or he saw something on her."

"Yeah, I just can't really think of a reason why." I say.

"Wait. Are you going to tell Keith all this?" Tamara cuts in.

I shrug. All of this adds up, but at the same time, it can all be a coincidence. Although, we promised Keith to tell him anything that might add up to his uncle's death. Dang, all of this is making my head hurt.

"Maybe we should give it some more time before we tell Keith..." Michelle says.

"Tell me what?" Oh shoot...

We turn to see Keith standing there. "Tell you that Quidditch tryouts are in two weeks." Michelle answered with a calm expression with a small smile. Keith looks confused.

"Why would you need to give some more time to tell me?" he says, tilting his head questioning.

"Oh, to get used to being a second year. We still need to adjust you know." Michelle says. Keith snickers in response.

"Whatever you say." He says, he turns around and begins walking away. At last second he turns to look at us. "By the way, it's in a week and six days." He states with a wink.

"It's close enough." Michelle said. He smirks and walks away.

"Michelle, can you tell me why you're friends with that guy?" Jennifer asks. Michelle thought for a second.

"One, it's hard not to be if our dads are best friends, as you saw in Knockturn Alley Jennifer. According to my dad, they've been best friends since they were in their second year. Though I'm not sure when the bromance started happening...Two not my fault that my parents and his parents would invite our families to each others' houses. Three, he's a nice and cool guy once you get to know him."

"Whatever you say..." Jennifer says, drifting off. I turn to the direction she is looking. She was looking in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. She bumps into a Hufflepuff girl who looks to be in first year. When Wilma drops her stuff she quickly picks her stuff up, mutters a 'sorry' and heads to class. The girl picks up something that she dropped and called for her. Doesn't look like she's in earshot. I walk over to her.

"Hey, I'm in her house. I could give it back to her for you when I see her in the Ravenclaw common room." I say. She nods and hands me the item, smiling, she walks off.

I look at it in my hands, it's a locket. There was a mark on it, it looked familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue. I hand it to Michelle to examine. She turns it around in her hand and looks at the mark.

"It's the mark of Merlin." She says, putting the locket down for all of us to see. The locket is a worn off bronze colour. It was scratched up all around, as if it was worn a lot. It has small black designs carved on to it. It's simple yet elegant, it almost looked like a picture frame. One side having the mark of Merlin. The other with her initials, W.F.

Michelle picks it back up and looks at it carefully. "Ahh!" She says, suddenly dropping it on the hard ground.

"What happened?" Jennifer asks.

Tamara looks at her, "You alright?"

She nods, "Yeah, my foot's asleep. It hurts!" she directs her foot towards Jennifer and asks her to stomp on it. Which she happily does. As crazy as it may sound, it happens pretty frequently. I bend over to pick the locket back up. Only this time, it's opened.

"Look, it opened when it fell." I say, scared it's broken. I couldn't help but notice a picture of a boy, who looked about sixteen years old. The picture looked years old, the colours fading.

Tamara looks at the picture as Jennifer continues to stomp on Michelle's foot in the background.

"They kind of look alike. Related. Maybe a brother or something." I nod in agreement. They do have some matching features. He has the same hair and most of her facial features. It's probably her brother. I doubt she would have a picture of I don't know, her cousin in her locket.

On the other side of inside, is a date. 05 04 2005. May 4th. Bob Burkes died on May 4th. Tamara seemed to realize too. My mind then jumps to the fact of how Michelle's foot is still asleep...

"It can be a coincidence." Tamara says, she turns to Jennifer. "Haven't you given her foot enough torture?"

"It's still asleep!" Michelle exclaims when Jennifer stops stomping. She begins banging it on the wall.

"Yeah...umm...try not to break anything." Jennifer says worriedly.

"I'm trying to figure out whether the wall or her foot is having it worse..." Tamara says jokingly.

Jennifer takes the locket from me and looks at the picture. "Oh look, he's wearing a Hufflepuff robe..."

"YES!" Michelle exclaims, we look over at her. "It's not asleep anymore." she continues with a smile.

"I'm surprised there's no hole in the wall." Jennifer says.

Michelle takes her seat again. "Maybe we can research the school about some Hufflepuff with the last name Freeman in 2005." She says.

Michelle takes the locket and looks at the picture. "...He's cute. I feel like I saw him before."

"I don't know about seeing, but I saw someone whose surname is Freeman on one of the Quidditch awards." Tamara states.

"If we want, I can owl one of my house elves or a butler to look into it." Michelle offers.

I shake my head. "No, I think we can do it ourselves. Maybe after Quidditch tryouts?"

They all nod in agreement. I pick up the locket and close it back up. "I should give this back to her now." I get up, say bye and head towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

* * *

I walk in, immediately spotting Wilma among the sea of Ravenclaws. She's bent over searching under couches and tables, looking for what I'm assuming is the locket. So she's pretty easy to spot.

I reach in the pocket of my robes and pull out the locket. "Hey Wilma, here's your locket. You dropped it when you bumped into that Hufflepuff girl." I say, handing it to her. She immediately grabs the locket out of my hand. Wilma opens it easily as if it's nothing. She sighs in relief.

Then she looks up piercingly at me. "Did you open it? Did you see what was inside?" She asks.

"It was by accident. I dropped it and it opened. I didn't mean to look inside it. Sorry." I apologized. But Wilma still looks at me suspiciously. Then she thanked me and quickly escapes to her room. I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see Joey smiling a bit and greets me. I smile and greet him back.

"How was your day Nat?" Joey asks, leaning on a nearby sofa. I wonder for a bit, whether or not should I tell him about Wilma and her locket with that picture of that guy. Joey seemes to notice something is off.

"You alright, Nat?" He asks skeptically.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." I say, but Joey doesn't look convinced. "So, you going to tryout for Keeper again?" I ask, trying to change the subject. He seems to catch the sudden change.

"Yeah. Now tell me what's wrong." Shoot. I hate how he can read me like a book.

"I'm sure you'll do great." I continue. "Are you going to use your broom?"

Joey just crosses his arms, raising his eyebrow. "Nat..."

"Seriously, Joey, there's nothing wrong." I say.

"Do you seriously think I believe that? We've known each other for years. I can read you like a open book and you can too." Joey says.

"Isn't it about time we go to dinner?" I say, grabbing his arm. "Let's go!"

"You still owe me an explanation. Don't think you're off the hook." He scolds.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

I'm still pulling Joey along to the Great Hall. "Why are you pulling Joey along like a dog?" I hear Tamara's voice ask. I turn around and see her with Lewis and Brian. My grasp on Joey's arm loosens and he takes the chance to break free.

"Yeah, Nat." He says mockingly. "Why are you?" I hit him on the arm, but he just laughs it off.

"I'll see you guys around." He says, joining a group of his friends.

Tamara walks closer and whispers just quiet enough for me to hear, "Did you give the locket back yet?"

I nod, aware of the pairs of eyes on me. Lewis coughs, "Uh, Tamara. Let's get going. We should talk about that potions assignment."

Tamara nods at him then turns back to me. "See you later." she says smiling. She leaves. I glance at Brian, who looked pretty uncomfortable just standing there when Joey was here.

"So," He starts. "You and Joey are close."

I nod, "He's like my brother." I say. We start awkwardly walking to the Great Hall together.

"So, you trying out for Chaser?" He asks, wanting to break the silence.

I nod. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, hopefully we don't get owned by the Slytherins this time." He jokes.

I laugh. "Well, they were pretty aggressive." He smiles at me. When we reach the Great Hall we go to our separate tables. I take my seat next to Zoey. She smiles as I sit.

"I didn't know you and Brian were close." She says, as she glances over at the Gryffindor table.

"We're not." I say.

"Then why did you guys walk in talking. I saw some smiling too." She states, with a smile twitching on her face.

"Well, we're not. So yeah." I say, not wanting another awkward conversation. I've had enough of those in one day.

"Nat seems really secretive today, don't you think so, Zoe?" Joey asks with a smile.

Zoey shifts uncomfortably in her seat. I look at her confused. Is she...nervous? She's never nervous around Joey. Something is off.

"Looks like I'm not the only one secretive." I say, glancing at Zoey.

Joey immediately jumps at what I said. "See? Something is on your mind."

"I didn't say those exact words..."

"You didn't have to." Joey says.

"Does it have anything to do with Brian?" Zoey says, speaking up. Joey looked at me, confused. Almost shocked.

"Brian? When did he come in the picture? She was acting all weird before we bumped into him."

"I am not a part of this." I say, holding my hands up slightly.

Zoey tilts her head at me, "Yup, it's definitely Brian." She confirms.

"I have a feeling it isn't. The Brian thing or whatever isn't part of it. It's something else" Joey says convincingly.

I put my head against the table. This is getting ridiculous.

"If it isn't, why is she putting her head on the table?" Zoey asks. I can feel her finger pointing at me.

"Hey, we're making her uncomfortable. Let's stop." Joey -finally- says.

"Thank you!" I say, getting back up, I push my hair out of my face. Zoey nudges me.

"Hey, Brian's looking at you." she says. I glare at her.

"Never mind him, but why is Wilma looking at you weirdly?" Joey asks. I scan down the Ravenclaw table. She is looking at me. In an expression I can't exactly read but it doesn't exactly give me a nice vibe.

"Oh nothing," I say as I quickly finish my dinner. "I want to go to the library and finish my homework. Bye."

"I thought you already finished your homework." says Joey as I walk off but I'm already too far away to reply.

I don't like lying to them but I can't tell them anything yet. We have to be sure before we start accusing people. I walk off to the library even if I really don't have homework. It wouldn't be good if they found out I went somewhere else.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter 3! Thanks for being with us this far. Remember, if we get more reviews as the story moves on, we will try to update more!

So please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya!

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, SweetCupcakex3


	4. Tryouts, Strange Meetings and Accusation

Hello readers! Welcome to the fourth chapter! Yay! Since we're officially dismissed for school for the summer break, we're now able to update as much as we can. For now we set up a update schedule. We decided every Thursday we would update. So expect an update on Thursdays ;)

Enjoy the chapter!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR, J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES. THEY BELONG TO KELLOGS. **

* * *

_**Tamara's**** POV**_

I walk into the DADA and go to sit beside Jennifer. Before I get a chance to talk to her, Professor Harris walks in.

"Hello class, for the next few weeks we will be learning about magical creatures. We're going to start off with Cornish Pixies. Does anyone know what they are?"

No one raises their hands, so Lewis hesitantly raises his. Professor Harris nods in his direction. "Cornish PIxies are small mischief makers who loves playing jokes and tricks."

"Very good. Cornish Pixies are small, about eight inches, but have incredible strength." Professor Harris starts.

"Who knew Lewis knew what Cornish Pixies are." Jennifer whispers when Professor Harris told us to start taking notes on them.

"Not really. He is pretty wise about animals and creatures of all kinds." I say.

"Yay! Cornish Pixies are blue!" Jennifer exclaims, pointing to a picture of one of them in the textbook. She loves blue.

"They kinda look like bats...with fairy wings." Colin comments. We laugh. They kinda do actually, except the legs kinda ruin it.

"Next class, we will get the chance to see them in person. Your task will be to try to keep them in control." Professor Harris assigns. "Easier said than done though, so make sure you do your research."

"They are eight inches in size! What harm can they do?" Jennifer questions.

"Pick you up by the ear and drop you on a tree or building. If you're in the hunt for free transportation. Then sure, no harm at all." I joke.

Jennifer immediately covers her ears with her hands. "But I like my ears...I like free transportation too though...what do I do?" I roll my eyes at her.

"See you at Quidditch tryouts Tamara." Lewis says with a smile, leaving the classroom.

"Yeah, see you." I call back, turning my attention back towards Jennifer, who is still clutching her ears, she widens her eyes.

"Quidditch tryouts are today? I thought they are tomorrow!"

"No...they're today. Does it matter?" I ask.

"Michelle said it was in two weeks though! Remember?" Jennifer states.

"That time with was a week and six days...remember...?" I say, Jennifer just sighs. "Why? What's the problem?"

"I kind of lent my broom to my brother..." she says, unwrapping one of her rice krispie sandwiches.

"Didn't I tell you to eat that once a day?" Natalie says, appearing. Jennifer's shoulders slump.

"But I need the energy! Since I don't have my broom..." Natalie rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Fine." Suddenly Luna, my snowy owl, comes flying in, with a letter. She hands it to Jennifer. I pet her head before she flies off.

Jennifer looks at the letter confused, turns it around in her hands. She opens it and begins to read it. When she reaches the bottom and scrunches it up in her hands and tosses it.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She ignores me, and starts to glares at her plate of food. Which rarely happens.

"Jennifer?"

"He broke it!" Jennifer exclaims, "That little annoying, destructive brother, broke my broom! Look at this!" She shoots up angrily and picked up the paper. She shoves it into my hands and plopped back down in her seat.

I read the letter. The writing was definitely her brother's, some of the letter are slightly higher than others. He just wrote 'To Sissy' and badly glued on two pictures. The glue is still pretty tacky. I look at the pictures. One is a picture of the broken broom and the other was of him. Sticking his lower lip out in a sad puppy face.

I raise my eyebrows, "Your brother knows how to use a camera?"

Jennifer angrily shakes her head in response, turning the parchment around. There was a picture of a broken camera.

"What's wrong with that guy! Does he have mental problems? I'm gonna kill him, once i get back." She makes a pouty face.

"But how..." I start, not knowing how to finish.

"Don't ask. Please." Jennifer cut me off.

"Okay..then." says Natalie. "So what do you want to do before the tryouts?"

"I need to go get a broom from the supply closet..." says Jennifer.

"Let's go find Michelle first." I say.

"Where do you think she is?" says Jennifer.

"She's in the library. She said she needed to do something." says Natalie.

"Oh, let's go then." I say.

The three of us walk down the hallway and into the library. The library is almost empty. I guess most people have already gone to sit in the stands or get ready to try out. Michelle is sitting at a table alone, writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Michelle." says Jennifer. "What are you writing?"

"Oh just a letter to my parents." says Michelle. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tryouts?"

"My brother broke my broom...and my camera...I need to get one from storage." says Jennifer.

"Oh, let's go then, I'm done." says Michelle.

We all walk to the storage closet and help Jennifer look for a broom. Most of the brooms are torn up and broken.

"Did you find one yet?" asks Jennifer.

"No." I say.

"This is going to take forever! Most of them are messed up!" sighs Jennifer.

"How about this one?" says Michelle, holding one up.

"Well, better than nothing." says Jennifer. "Let's go, we're almost late for your tryouts."

We walk to the side of the Quidditch pitch and stand where we're supposed to for each position. They announce that Gryffindor and Slytherin are trying out first. Michelle and I meet up with the rest of our friends in the arena.

Well, some of our friends anyway. Michelle and I walk up to Brian, Lilly and Lewis. Helda isn't a Quidditch player and Keith is apparently doing something. He should be here soon since the tryouts are about to begin.

Michelle looked pretty uncomfortable while we talk. She chats with Brian and Lilly, but not a word moves from her mouth towards Lewis. Same with him as well. She would constantly look around the arena, probably looking for Keith. We spot Natalie and Jennifer taking a seat in the stands with Joey, Zoey and Colin and shoot them a wave.

Keith decides to -finally on Michelle's behalf- show up. Her face immediately brightens up, I catch Lewis rolling his eyes silently.

"Chasers from both Slytherin and Gryffindor please step onto the field." says the announcer.

"That's for me," Brian says, "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck." He walks off to line up with the others trying out for chasers in Gryffindor. I turn my attention back towards the others.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I need to do something." Michelle says, jogging off quickly. Lewis doesn't seem to be paying attention, he's looking at the Chasers trying out. Keith follows a group of his group called 'Tanland Paradise'. Nothing more to say about that.

From a distance Melanie looks just like Michelle. Well, duh. They are freaking identical. But since you can't exactly catch the house colours on their robes, she looks like Michelle. The only way you can find out if probably their personality.

It came to be Melanie's turn.

She gets on her broom and flies up. One by one the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains call the Chasers over to start their tryout. Everything seems to be going well. Melanie flies up for her turn.

"First time trying out for Quidditch?" Lewis asked Lilly seeing she looks as nervous as ever. She nods silently, watching Melanie soar in the air. She's trying a new trick, probably trying to score some extra points from Zack. Not all that surprised though. It's Melanie we are talking about.

Lewis and Lilly continue to chat. Lewis giving her a few pointers for her tryout. Suddenly, Lilly widens her eyes and points, "Look out!"

Lewis turns around, Melanie landing head first into him. Slamming him to the ground. My hands instantly raise to my mouth, "Oh my gosh."

There was pure hatred in Lewis' eyes. Oh gosh, Lewis thinks it's Michelle. Melanie gets off of him and I offer help him up.

"Lewis~" I start, but his eyes are only on Melanie, who he thinks is Michelle. They are identical, and since Melanie is stupidly not wearing her Gryffindor scarf...yikes.

"What the heck is your problem?" Lewis spats at Melanie, who only yells, not yelled at. Apart from her sisters. She narrows her eyes at Lewis, anger mirroring his.

"My problem? It was your fault you were standing there!"

"Yeah, well excuse me for standing where I'm supposed to be!" Lewis shoots back. "Besides, it's your fault for trying to show off your 'moves' that you never mastered!"

I grab Lewis' arm, this is getting out of control. "Lewis~"

It happened so fast, Melanie swings her arm in the air. I don't even remember her raising it. She misses Lewis, hitting Lilly (who was behind him) across the face. Her face scrunches in pain.

"Lilly!" I cry, rushing to her side. I put a hand on her back looking at her. Her cheek is red from the punch. Her eyebrows knit together in pain. At this moment, Michelle rushes over. Keith hot on her trail.

Melanie doesn't even look concerned that she punched Lilly. She was still glaring at Lewis, as if she wants to swing another fist. This time at him.

"Melanie! What the Merlin did you do?" Michelle exclaimed, looking at Lilly worried.

"Congratulations Chang. I see your personality runs through the family. You're just lucky Milly didn't get contaminated." Lewis states.

Oh please don't bring Milly into this. This is already going overboard, doesn't have go farther. I look up in the stands, Natalie, Joey and Jennifer sit there shocked. Colin sat there with...is that popcorn? …..

Melanie springs towards Lewis, threatening to rip him to shreds. Lewis takes a step forward too. Lilly and I both reach over and grab an arm, holding him back. Michelle easily swings Melanie behind her. Scolding her.

"Lewis, just let it go..." Lilly says calmly. Lewis gapes at her.

"Let it go? She just punched you _and_ she is a Gryffindor. She's a disgrace."

Michelle widens her eyes at her comment. "_She_ is a disgrace? Have you seen yourself? If you think she is a disgrace, I don't think you would want to know what you are." She turns and walks off with Melanie and Keith by her side.

"I swear, if you weren't here, she would be walking off with a black eye." Lewis states as Lilly walks off for her tryout.

I raise my eyebrows, "Yeah, good to know." I say sarcastically.

I turn my attention back to Lilly, who is soaring gracefully around the arena. "She's a really good flyer." I state.

"Why are you friends with her anyway?" Lewis suddenly asks.

I look at him and roll my eyes, "I swear that's the ultimate question right now." I say, remembering how Jennifer asked Michelle the same about Keith.

"Seriously." Lewis continues.

"Well, why am I friends with you after everything you did with Michelle?" I challenge, watching Michelle swing her bat in the air.

"Because I have my reasons. I defend my beliefs and choices." He answers confidently.

I look back at Lewis again, "Same with Michelle."

* * *

"How's the cheek?" I ask Lilly in our dorm. Lilly looks up from the book she is reading for Transfiguration.

She smiles, "It's fine, nothing too big." I nod and go back to my own homework, when Lilly's giggle cut my concentration. I look at her confused.

"What's going on?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know.

A smile immediately flashes on Lilly's face, "Oh my gosh, did you see Lewis' face when Melanie punched me? Ahh..."

I arch a brow at her. "Let me get this straight." I say, turning to face her. "You just got punched in the face, and you were busy looking at his face?"

"Well...not exactly." Lilly replies.

"Wait, you like Lewis?" I ask. Lilly flushes. Oh gosh she does. I smile amusingly at her, "Wow Lilly, when did this start happening?"

"I'm not sure...it just...did." Lily replies simply.

I nod, turning back to my homework. I pick up my quill when Lilly interrupts, "Do you think he...you know. Likes me back?" she asks, eyes on me.

I shrug, "How would I know? You'll have to ask him." Lilly bites her lip, still looking at me.

"No, Lilly. I'm not playing Matchmaker. Not happening."

Lilly laughs, "Yeah, didn't think so."

Melanie and Milly walk into the dorm. Yeah, we share a dorm with them. Lucky us. Although, Milly is pretty nice. Total opposite of Melanie. Melanie's never too fond of us, she only really talks to Milly.

Melanie shoots a glare at Lilly before going to her side of the room. Glaring at Lewis is one thing, but Lilly? She didn't do anything. Lilly's the victim if anything. I shoot a glance at Lilly, she just smiles back reassuringly.

* * *

"Really? The popcorn?" I ask Collin later on.

Colin raise his arms in innocence. "What? I was hungry. Plus Jennifer won't share any of her rice krispie sandwiches. Popcorn was the only option!"

"Natalie makes the rice krispie sandwiches for me and only me! So hands off!" Jennifer exclaims.

Colin turns to me, "See what I mean?"

I roll my eyes, "She does make magic. Literally."

"You should ask her to make you some." Jennifer says in between bites.

Colin shakes his head, "Nah, I'm sure she's already too occupied to make you some."

Jennifer tilts her head to the side, "Oh true..."

Brian comes up and looks at Jennifer weirdly. "What are you..." he asks, pointing to the rice krispie sandwich. Dang, they seriously need a shorter name. I'll have to talk to Natalie about that.

"Mine!" She exclaims, directing her snack away from Brian. Who just looks at her even weirder.

"Don't mind her." I say. "She takes her snack very seriously. You would be best not to interfere."

Jennifer looks at him, almost glaring, "Yeah...don't you dare..."

"Uh...Okay..." Brian says unsure.

"I honestly don't know why she likes it so much. It's way too sweet, pretty much eating spoons of sugar." Bianca says.

Oh bad idea. Jennifer shoots a glare at Bianca. "In my opinion." she quickly adds.

"So when's the next DC session?" Brian asks.

"Today after classes." Colin says.

"Well, unless it's cancelled. But not likely since I saw her in the halls today." I offer. On the other hand, Professor Warrington is hard to predict, not like any of the other teachers are though.

"So, I guess we should get to the afternoon classes." I say. "See you at the DC."

* * *

I walk in and find Jennifer, Natalie and Michelle.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi." says Natalie.

"What do you think we're going to learn today?" asks Michelle.

"I hope we learn something, all we've done is dueling with what we already know." says Jennifer.

Then Brian, Keith, Lewis, Joey and Collin walk over to where we're standing, Keith and Lewis trying to walk as far away from each other as possible.

"Hi." says Joey.

"Hello." says Natalie.

"What do you think we'll learn?" asks Brian.

"I don't know, maybe a new spell or something." says Lewis.

"Or we'll just duel each other again." says Collin.

I then hear someone clear their throat. I look up to the podium and see Professor Warrington standing there.

"Welcome again to another DC meeting. I hope you are all ready to learn today as I will be teaching everyone a couple of spells." says Professor Warrington.

I hope it's something new for me. I need to learn some more spells.

"Everyone partner up please." says Professor Warrington.

I partner up with Natalie, Jennifer with Michelle. As I stand in position I notice that Wilma has partnered up with Melanie. Weird, she always partner's up with Milly and why would Wilma partner up with Melanie? Melanie would never partner off with anyone other than her sisters.

"Everyone's partnered up? Good. Now the first spell I will be teaching you is the tickling charm. The incantation is Rictusempra. Everyone please try on their partners." says Professor Warrington.

The tickling spell? How are we supposed to defend ourselves with that? I use it but what good would it do on a Death Eater? By the look on Natalie's face I can tell she agrees with me. I go first anyway.

"_Rictusempra_." I say and Natalie starts laughing. "_Finite_."

"Thanks, _Rictusempra_." says Natalie.

I just stand there. It hasn't done anything at all.

"I'm strangely immune to most tickling." I say half laughing. "It's strange really."

"Oh, then I guess it won't work. Why are we even doing this? This would almost not help at all in a duel." says Natalie.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Well, I assume everyone has mastered the spell. Now we will be learning the Aguamenti Charm. The incantation is Aguamenti as the name of this spell suggests. Please try now." says Professor Warrington.

Another useless charm? That doesn't do anything at all unless you mispronounce it or you put them in the same room as pink cupcakes. Why is Professor Warrington teaching us all this? This time Natalie goes first.

"_Aguamenti_." says Natalie as water splashes on me.

"_Sicca_." I say pointing my wand at my robes as they dry. "_Aguamenti_."

Natalie drys her robes as well.

"Well, that's enough for today. Don't want to overwhelm you. I know it hasn't been a long meeting but you need your rest. See you around in classes." says Professor Warrington and then rushes off to her room. Why is she in such a hurry? And overwhelm us? We all already knew those spells. Even the first years probably know. I walk over to Michelle and Jennifer with Natalie. We start to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Well that was a bad meeting." says Michelle.

"Yeah, we didn't learn anything at all." says Jennifer.

"And all the spells are useless in a duel." I say. Something is off about the DC. I mean really? Aguamenti? Maybe it's just an off day for Professor Warrington. We'll see. I just can't help but shake off this weird feeling.

"I don't get why Professor Warrington found the need to teach us that." says Natalie.

"It's like she doesn't want us to learn anything." says Michelle.

"Why would she do that?" asks Jennifer.

"Stop us from becoming better duelers?" says Natalie.

"Maybe." I say. "Did you notice that Melanie partnered up with Wilma?"

"Yeah, I wonder why." says Michelle. "My sister always partners up with Milly."

"I still can't think of a reason for it." says Jennifer. Or maybe we are completely overlooking this. We barely know her, it's too early to judge her. Right?

"She's been avoiding me lately. After the locket incident she has hardly spoken to me at all." says Natalie.

"I wonder what's her connection to the boy in the locket." I wonder out loud.

"Yeah, she freaked out when I told her I accidentally saw it." says Natalie. "I hope she speaks to me soon. I don't want to lose a friend because of that." She freaked out? The boy in the locket must be someone important to her than. Otherwise she would have just brushed the accident away.

"Yeah," says Michelle.

"Hey, the Quidditch team list has been posted." says Jennifer. We all walk up to the parchment posted on the wall. Trying to look over the many shoulders wanting to see who made the team as well.

_**Gryffindor:**_

_Chaser - Zackary Bell [Captain] _

_Chaser - Bella Cross _

_Chaser - Annie Kenneth_

_Beater - Lewis Zhou_

_Beater - Jared Wilson_

_Keeper - Scott Grey_

_Seeker - Tamara Lynn_

_Substitute - Brian Lee_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_Chaser - Natalie Xiang_

_Chaser - Lisa Johnson _

_Chaser - Nathan Hayes [Captain]_

_Beater - Lisa Yang _

_Beater - Nick Shields_

_Keeper - Joey Lu_

_Seeker - Zoey Jenkins_

_Substitute- Andrea Gomez_

_**Slytherin:**_

_Chaser - Aubrey Reyes_

_Chaser - Jacob Manchester _

_Chaser - Kelly Nelson_

_Beater - Keith Tan_

_Beater - Michelle Chang _

_Keeper - Morgan Cooper_

_Seeker - Caleb Hansworth [Captain] _

_Substitute - Jay Wells_

_**Hufflepuff:**_

_Chaser - Jennifer Wu_

_Chaser - Colin Huang_

_Chaser - Katie Palmer_

_Beater - Julie Carpenter_

_Beater - Franklin Bennet [Captain]_

_Keeper - Hazel Garrett_

_Seeker - Owen Graves_

_Substitute - Sabrina Chan _

"Yay! All of us made it to the starters!" Jennifer exclaims.

"Melanie's not going to be happy...she didn't make it." says Michelle. Then all of us heard a scream of rage. We turned to the source of the ear-piercing scream. It is Melanie who was glaring at the list angrily while Milly is at her side, trying to calm her down.

"There has to be some mistake! I'm really good. How could I not make it! This is all Zhou's fault!" She screeched. She watches Lewis walk past and pushes him to the ground.

"I didn't make it and it's all your fault Zhou!" Melanie accused. A look of rage appeared on Lewis's face. "What? How is that my fault, Chang! You're just like your sister Michelle! You guys always blame it on other people when it is YOUR doing!" He argued. Michelle looks offended. I immediately walk over there, Michelle, Natalie and Jennifer following and try to (like always) break up the fight.

"Lewis, calm down. She's just upset that she didn't make it that's all." I try to intervene. Melanie scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I should have made it, if it wasn't for Zhou here, getting in the way!" She gives him a look of disgust. He steps closer to Melanie, looking a bit intimidating and outraged. I quickly grab Lewis's arm and try to pull it back, away from Melanie.

Michelle and Milly immediately blocks Melanie away from Lewis while I try to pull him back. They're both struggling against out hold.

"Come on, Mel. It's just a tryout. Practice more and you'll get in next year." Michelle says, sounding a little desperate.

"Thats easy for you to say! You got in!" Melanie yells at Michelle while pushing her away.

"That's because I practiced a lot Mel. Please calm down." Michelle answers.

"Come on Lewis. Let's get away from her, alright?" I offer while still trying to pull him away, with Jennifer's help.

"I'll calm down when HE apologizes!" yells Melanie.

"APOLOGIZE? TO YOU? NEVER!" exclaims Lewis. I saw Melanie raising her arm up again and the next thing I saw was Michelle on the ground clutching her face. Everyone looks at the Chang sisters in shock. I hear someone behind me, pushing everyone out of his way and into the clearing where Michelle is. It was Keith.

"Michelle! Are you okay?" He crouches down to her level, looking concerned. She looks up at him. Her cheek was swelling, it must have been the place where Melanie struck her. Blood was coming out of her mouth a little bit. Melanie and Milly immediately goes to Michelle's side.

"Oh my Merlin, Mich! I'm so sorry! I meant to hit that jerk!" Melanie apologizes while actually looking very apologetic.

"See where that got you! You hit your sister!" yells Lewis.

"Well, that was meant for you!" yells Melanie helping Michelle up. "Let's go and away from this jerk." Keith takes out a pack of tissue from his robes pocket. He takes out a tissue. Then Keith walks up to Michelle and wiped the blood on her face gently. Michelle's face began turning red like a cherry, he looks like he didn't notice it. Everyone starts to whisper about it, while the Tanmirers are glaring at Michelle in jealousy with murder in their eyes.

"There. Now you look better. Let's get you to the courtyard to see if we can do anything about your cheek. It's not serious enough for you to go to Madame Pomfrey." Keith says while throwin away the dirty tissue to a nearby trashcan. There was a bit of jealousy showing on Melanie's face. But it immediately gets replaced with worry. She sees that everyone was staring at them.

"What are you looking at? There's nothing to see here! Go away!" Melanie barks at everyone. The crowd immediately scatters away from them and went off to do their own business. "Now come on Michi." Melanie smiles and grabs Michelle's and Milly's hand. They walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, with Keith in tow.

Lewis who was watching the scene quietly, turns to us. "Why did Michelle take the hit for me?" He asks. I sigh.

"It was because she didn't want Melanie to cause unnecessary trouble." Jennifer answers. Natalie and I nod in agreement.

"So basically she did that for her own benefit." Lewis says nonchalantly. My eyes widen in surprise.

"As I told you many times, not all Slytherins are like what you think Lewis." I say angrily to him. He puts up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. But what happened today won't change how I think about _them_." He says, with contempt and hate when he said the word, them. Then he walks off in the direction of the library.

"I wonder what's his problem." Jennifer says once he's out of hearing range. Natalie and I shrug our shoulders.

"Hopefully he got something out of that." I say. I hear a beeping sound from my watch. I look at it to see what's the time.

"Come on. We need to finish our homework."

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed (:

Please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya!

~AquamarineCloverx3, michi_pandax3, angel-knightx3, SweetCupcakex3


	5. Anger, Research and New Clues

_****_Hi everyone! We're extremely sorry for not uploading yesterday like we promised. We'll make sure to upload them on time in the future. Thanks and enjoy!

Warning! OCs

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

"Oh my gosh...what happened?" Helda asks, seeing my swelled up cheek. I smile sheepishly at her. "Well...long story short, I got sacked in the face." I summed it up.

Helda crosses her arms, "Who did it?"

"Who do you think did it?" I say, not looking at her in the eyes. Then I hear a gasp. "It's him isn't it! The what-ever-his-name-is dude who goes crazy whenever you're near him. Not _that_ kind of crazy by the way."

I raise my eyebrows. "...Why would I think it's that kind of crazy? If I did, I would have a troll's brain transplanted in my head." I say with disgust. Helda puts her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But you know what I mean. Anyways, first of all, why did he sack you in the face?" Helda asks with her arms down at her lap.

"It wasn't him," I answer and a look of surprise is shown on Helda's face, "It was Melanie." She shoots up from her seat on her bed.

"Your own sister punched you?" Helda exclaims, eyes widening.

"Hey, it was by accident. The punch was meant for the jerk face. I was in front of him to try to calm down Melanie. She didn't see me and yeah." I explain in Melanie's defense.

Helda looks skeptical, but I decide to change the topic sensing I'm pretty much done explaining the situation. "Oh, you have a little blood on your lip." Helda points out.

I awkwardly wipe it off with the back of hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Wilma and Melanie chatting about something. Laughing. Helda seemed to notice too. In Hogwarts Wilma is a...weird student. She's unpredictable. Some first years seem to find her dangerous.

"How did that happen?" Helda wonders.

"I could ask the same thing."

Classes with Gryffindor have been...different. Melanie has been also. Melanie and Milly have became distant since Melanie starting hanging out with Wilma. Milly would try to make conversation, but only a single word would escape her mouth at a time. Not even a single sentence. Milly started being oddly quiet during classes. The whole Melanie thing must be getting to her. After the Lewis scene we pulled a couple days ago. As for Lewis, I don't even bother to find out.

Natalie says that whenever she has classes with Gryffindor, Melanie and Wilma would always pair up together. After the entire locket thing happened, Wilma became dependant. Now suddenly they are best friends. Then it hits me.

"The locket." I mutter out loud. Tamara looks up from gathering up her things.

"What about the locket?" She asks, surprised it is suddenly brought up.

"I think it's about time we start looking into who that boy inside is." I answer.

She scrunches her eyebrows together. "Why is that?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Everything seems off lately. I'm looking for answers."

Tamara bits her lip hesitantly. The boy is someone important to her. I know it. To be completely honest, I don't trust her completely. She just seems really sketchy. Perhaps knowing who that boy is gets us one step closer to knowing her.

"Whatever. Fine. Let's go."

We meet up with Natalie and Jennifer to go to the library. For the most part it is fairly empty. The library suddenly became the place to be when research and homework is needed to be done for us. But that's normal right? Well not necessarily doing stalkerish research but you get the point.

"Let's split up and try to find something." I say, as we go our separate ways. I wander through empty aisles when I hear a voice that startles me.

"Is that him?" Melanie's voice asks. I peek through an empty slot where a book is supposed go in a totally stalkerish way to see she is talking to Wilma.

Wilma continues to look down at the book opened in her hands and nods. Do I even have to know who 'him' is?

Melanie and Wilma slot the book back in it's spot, I duck last minute. I watch as they leave the library together before I walk to the aisle and pull the book out. It feels old in my hands, fresh dust is still on the cover. I gently brush it off. Scared if I did it any harder the book will fall apart.

The title on the book has completely rubbed off. So I flip through the pages, corners bent and edges ripped. It's a Quidditch book. I turn to a page with a picture of a cute boy. The cute boy in Wilma's locket. I look down at the subtitle.

_Terrence Freeman, Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain 2005._

It's Wilma's brother. I barely have time to progress any of this when Natalie, Jennifer and Tamara tow me to a nearby table.

"Look what we found." Natalie says, handing me an old newspaper clipping. I take it curiously. I read it over and was suddenly overwhelmed. The article is about George Chase's death. I look at the date May 4 2005.

"May 4th 2005. That's the date in the locket." Tamara confirms. Suddenly the date means so much to me.

"Bob Burkes died on May 4th of this year." Jennifer says. "I think..."

"He did." a familiar voice says. Oh no. Why is he always popping up at the wrong moments? Natalie quickly stuffs the article in the pocket of her robes as I turn to see Keith standing there casually.

I smile as casually as I could. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Keith studies my face, searching for something. I can feel blush starting to creep up my cheeks. "Why were you guys talking about him?" he asks.

"We~" I start but he cuts me off.

"I want to hear it from Jennifer." He says, seeing that he heard her say the date of his uncle's death.

I shoot a quick glance at Jennifer, "Uh..." She starts. Keith continues to look at her. Waiting patiently for her answer.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it in front of you. We know it's a sensitive topic for you." I offer. But Keith quickly shifts his gaze to me.

"I'm fine with it." he says, turning his gaze back at Jennifer. "Why, did you find something that can possibly be linked to his death?"

Jennifer opens her mouth to start saying something, but no words come out. "You found something." Keith confirms.

Oh no...this is not going good at all. "What makes you say that?" Jennifer asks.

"I can see it in your eyes. You know something." He says, never shifting his gaze from her. I can tell she looks uncomfortable. She shifts awkwardly in her seat. Avoiding his intense gaze. I mean who wouldn't when someone who you are barely close to says he sees through you through your eyes.

"We didn't exactly find something though, that can lead to your uncle's death. We're only trying to find something that may have a coincident with the past May 4s." I calmly answer. It isn't a total lie.

"Jennifer?" he asks. As if he wants her to confirm it, I look at Jennifer desperately. '_SAY YES!_' I say through my eyes.

"Uh...Yeah. Yeah. That's it." Jennifer oddly confirms. It didn't sound all that convincing to be completely honest. My heart sank. Knowing Keith, we're in trouble for keeping information from him. Especially if it has something to do with his beloved uncle. I desperately think of something. Something that would distract him.

"Did you know that Tanland Paradise is having a meeting in the courtyard right now?" I spat out the first thing that came to mind. I mentally facepalm myself. _Why_?

Keith shakes his head unimpressed. "You didn't tell me." Oh Merlin.

"Keith~" I start, but he cuts me off -again- with a wave of his hand.

"Forget it." He says. He turns around and walks away. I immediately walk after him. I turn a corner and stop dead in my tracks. You've gotta be kidding me. He's already so far! This is not a good sign. He's angry. I run to him to try to catch up. Yeah no good. He has longer legs than me. I hate being short.

"Keith! Slow down would ya! I want to talk to you. Please!" I say while running.

He ignores me. I finally stop. I glare at his back. Why won't he listen to me! I know that he wants to know as much as possible on who killed his uncle but come on! "Fine! Be that way!" I yell at him.

I turn on my heel and I start to walk away when a voice makes me stop.

"Keith! Come. I need to show you something." the voice says. At this point I've already turned the corner, I turn back around to see Wilma reach Keith, hand resting on his arm. Towing him away. I sigh angrily. I glare at their backs. In anger, I kick at a pillar that's beside me. Bad idea. My foot starts to turn numb.

"Ow..." I softly say. I took out the necklace Keith gave me and look at it. I hurl it out a nearby window. I look around to see everyone staring at me. I give them my death glare. I'm not in the mood to deal with all of this! "What are you staring at? Mind your own business." I yell at them angrily.

Natalie, Jennifer and Tamara emerge from the library. I walk towards them.

"Why are you limping?" Tamara asks.

"And where's the necklace Keith gave you," Natalie points out.

"Uhh look at that pillar over there and you can tell what happened." Jennifer says. On the pillar, a few chips of the pillar is on the ground.

"What happened to Keith?" Jennifer wonders. I glare at the direction Wilma and Keith left in distaste. "He left with Wilma. She said she needed to show him something." I bit out, sounding upset.

"What did he do to make you this upset? By doing that, he wouldn't make you this upset." Tamara asks with concern. Natalie and Jennifer nods.

I rub my forehead, feeling tired and frustrated. "I don't want to talk about it right now. That necklace is disposed." I say. After that I walk away from them with no word to the Black Lake.

The Black Lake is the best place to be to clear my mind. I walk over and sit on the side of the Lake. Overlooking the dark waters of the lake. Everything seems to be going wrong today. Melanie is distant for once.

Not gonna lie, I wished it would happen once or twice...ok maybe like 50. But I never saw it this way. Milly is acting off as well. Keith is mad at me. I bury my face in my hands, taking deep breaths.

I look up from my hands, looking at my reflection in the waters. I take my hand and splash where my reflection lay. Rippling it away. A flash strikes. I widen my eyes and slowly get up from my spot. Oh gosh. I look around me. No one else seemed to see it. I turn on my heel and walk away from the lake.

Hours ago everything seemed all right. Everything was in place. Now, everything is like shattered glass. Some pieces I will never find. Some are forever clear in sight. Minutes ago I wanted answers. Seconds later, I got them.

I finally went back to my dorm after hours of being at the Black Lake. I freeze up a bit when I see Keith sitting on an armchair, he didn't look up when I walk past. Yup, still angry. Ignoring him back, I head to the next DC meeting. Let's hope it's a good one this time. Not a bunch of useless spells.

I meet Tamara, Natalie and Jennifer there. Then Professor Warrington starts to speak.

"Welcome to another DC meeting. I hope you have all rested up from the last meeting. I will try to teach you some less overwhelming spells as I think I may have gone a bit overboard last week."

Overboard? Are you kidding me? That's crazy and insane. Why is Professor Warrington doing this? This won't help with anything...Is she going to take the blame if we're not prepared and get hurt in a duel from her lack of teaching? This is starting to get suspicious.

"I will be pairing everyone up this time. Please stand in a line." says Professor Warrington. I get paired with this girl from Hufflepuff.

"Now the first spell we will be learning today is the Tarantallegra spell. It causes your victim," She coughs and continues to speak. "I mean opponent to dance uncontrollably which would make a great distraction. Everyone please try it on their partners." says Professor Warrington.

Tarantallegra? Really? That would so help in a duel...Like I could distract a Death Eater by making it dance. What is she trying to do?

The Hufflepuff girl goes first. "_Tarantallegra_." she says as my feet start to move. As weird as this is it isn't that distracting. I can still cast a spell while doing this.

"_Finite_" I say. Now it's my turn. "_Tarantallegra_." The Hufflepuff girl starts to dance uncontrollably but then she mutters Finite. Since we're done early I decide to look around the room. I notice that everyone has mastered this as well which just proves how easy this is.

"Well, everyone has got it. Now everyone come over here please." she says as she conjures up chairs. Everyone goes over and sits down. I wonder what she's going to do now.

"When duelling it is key that you do it non-verbally. Even if you can't, it must be non-verbal or you will not win." starts Professor Warrington.

You have to do it non-verbally? What kind of rule is that? If you have to do a spell non-verbally to win then why "teach" us those

"Remember that a duel will not occur if you haven't bowed to each other first."

Duel will not occur if you haven't bowed first? These rules are getting crazier and crazier. A Death Eater wouldn't wait for you to bow to them before they attacked you, they would attack you right away, without you knowing it. Our teacher seems to be going insane.

"You also must shake hands at the end." says Professor Warrington.

How am I supposed to shake hands if i'm dead! How is she a DADA assistant is she can't even duel?

Professor Warrington suddenly notices something but from here hard to tell what,

"Well, look at the time, I think you've had enough for today. See you at the next meeting." she says quickly rushing off in the direction of her office. Everyone starts walking out of the Great Hall. I go to find the others.

"What did you think of that meeting?" asks Natalie.

"It was a bunch of rubbish." I say. "If we used that to duel, everyone would be dead."

"Yeah, what do you think she rushed off to for?" asks Tamara.

"I don't know, but it seemed like she noticed something that caused her to run off. I couldn't see what though." I say.

"Same here, this is starting to get very suspicious, I say we should try searching her up." says Jennifer.

"Yeah, I agree." I say.

"Same." says Natalie.

"More searching? Might as well write 'stalker' on our foreheads." Tamara exclaims. "Whatever. Let's go and get this over with."

The four of us walk in the direction of the library. We all head off to our sections as we have done so much searching we've got this system to look. My job is to look through the books '_Notable Magical Names of our Time_', '_Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_', '_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_' and '_Participants of the Second Wizarding War_'.

I flip through three of the books and find nothing. I reach over to get the last one. _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_. It didn't give me much, but something at least. Professor Arianna Warrington is known for being one of the most finest duellers of all time. Then it just gives some other unimportant information about her.

I close the book to find Jennifer in an empty aisle. I walk over to her, "Find anything?"

Jennifer shakes her head. "Nope." She replies, slipping the book back into it's slot. I fill her in on what I've found about her, which isn't much of research. But still something I guess. Her face looks as confused as I feel.

We meet up with Tamara and Natalie and they didn't find anything either. Who knew finding information about a Professor is harder to find than a student's.

Tamara checks her watch. "We should get going. It's time for dinner."

The Great Hall is already full of murmurs and chatters when we arrive. Natalie, Jennifer and Tamara walk off to their separate tables as I head to the Slytherin table. I take my normal seat next to Helda.

"Why is Keith not coming over this time?" Helda asks. Every meal Keith would sit with us to chat (mainly to me though). Well, you don't need me to explain why he didn't this time. Helda seems to catch something.

She lowers her voice so I can only hear. "Did you two get into a fight?"

I shake my head. "Not exactly a fight. More like a misunderstanding I guess." I say, popping some food into my mouth.

I skim the Ravenclaw table. I don't see Wilma sitting there. Come to think of it, Keith isn't sitting at the Slytherin table either. I guess Helda didn't seem to notice.

Just then, Wilma and Keith walk into the Great Hall together, chatting. Out of the corner of my eye, I see them exchange a hug as they go off to their separate tables. Keith sits down and is immediately greeted by Tanmirers or the Slytherin ones anyway. He smiles at all of them. He doesn't look up in my direction.

I groan as I feel someone hitting me with a pillow. "Leave me alone for 10 minutes!" I muffle into my pillow as I pull my blanket over me. "What do you mean 10 minutes? Breakfast starts in 10 minutes, you lazy person!" Helda exclaims. My eyes shot open. "WHAT! It's almost breakfast!"

I scramble out of bed and I get dressed in my robes. Helda and I arrive in the Great Hall just in time for breakfast. I slump down in my seat.

I swear I am still half asleep. I can just lay my head down and start to doze off despite how much noise there is. I rub my eyes to try to get them awake. My first class is Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. I honestly don't know how I was able to get out of my seat and walk there. But I did. Somehow.

Everything Professor McGonagall says is a blur. She tells us to write down some notes on chapter whatever. Luckily I have Jennifer there to remind me. Otherwise, I would be screwed.

I finish writing my notes up early, which draws most of the strength out of me. I lay down my head and I begin to doze off.

I'm not sure how long I sleep, but it was for most of the class, I'm sure. I was having a great time catching up on some sleep that I missed from last night. When I feel someone whisper in my ear.

"Michelle, would you like some spaghetti?" It asks, I smile. Dang that sounds good...I feel someone shaking my shoulder. "How about some meatballs with that?"

I open my eyes to see Jennifer quietly laughing at me. I rub my eyes to clear my vision. I look up to see Professor McGonagall standing there. Arms crossed. Oh Merlin. I smile nervously at Professor McGonagall. " . What do you think you were doing?" She asks me sternly.

"Uh..." Out of the corner of my eye, I can tell everyone is looking at me. Including Keith. When I don't answer, Professor McGonagall shakes her head not impressed.

"15 points from Slytherin. And you, Ms. Chang, just earned yourself detention." Professor McGonagall finishes stalking back to the front of the class. I hear groans from fellow Slytherins hearing I just cost us some points for sleeping. I sigh.

Class ends and I pack up my things to head out with Jennifer when Professor McGonagall stops me.

"Oh, ," She says, I turn to look at her. Ready to hear what detention I got this time. "Your detention will be with Professor Warrington. She needs help with a couple of things."

Professor Warrington? Oh wow, I didn't expect that at all. I simply nod and leave the classroom. Detention with Professor Warrington. I wonder what she will make me do.

The day before I know it comes to an end. Which means detention is going to begin. Not sure where I am supposed to go, I simply head to where she walks off to after the Dueling Club sessions. The stupid Dueling Club sessions I might add.

I walk in to see Professor Warrington at her desk, writing something with her quill on a long piece of parchment. She looks up as I gently close the door.

"Ah, . I have been expecting you." Professor Warrington exclaims, elegantly putting down her quill and walking over to where I stood.

I smile at her. "Yeah, Professor McGonagall said that you needed me to help you with something."

"Ah, yes yes. Come here child." Professor Warrington says, directing me towards the corner of the room. I walk over hesitantly, not knowing what's coming. "Sit down. Sit down. There's lots to do. Might take awhile."

I sit down on a nearby chair as Professor Warrington pulls out a box from under her desk. A huge box might I add. I sit still as she walks over and places the box at my feet. She looks up and smiles. Ok, this is creepy. Don't tell me it's some Boggart and she expects me to take it down...if she is, she's going to get sent into St. Mungos, with no question about it.

She raises her wand and takes the lid off the box, I look down, terrified of what I'm gonna see. Parchment. Confused, I look up at her.

"Now, your job is to organize these by year. It may take a while, there's a lot in there. If you need anything. I'll be right there." She says, directing her hand to her desk. I nod and start to ruffle through the scrolls of parchment and well, I start to organize them.

I expected some sort of animal or creature in here. But no, just parchment. Even if it was an animal, I wouldn't mind. Because there is enough parchment in here needed to be organized to torture me.

We both work in silence, Professor Warrington continuously scribbling on her own piece of parchment, while I organize others. You have no idea how tempted I am to read each and everyone. Maybe she won't notice if I take a peek. I am a fast reader. I shoot a quick glance at her and I pick up a scroll that is somewhat unravelled.

Professor Warrington for the first time in minutes, maybe even hours, to look up. "Oh If it's unravelled, just put it in a separate pile and I'll handle it." She says with a smile, turning her attention back to her piece of parchment. I mentally sigh. Putting it off to the side.

As I dig closer to the bottom of the box, I find a piece of parchment that stood out from the others. It looked older. A bit more brown than the others. The sides ripped and worn out. Kind of like the book I found in the library containing Wilma's brother.

I pick it up. It somehow felt heavier in my hands than the others. I look up. Professor Warrington is still viciously scribbling away. I shift my weight so that my back is kind of facing her and quickly stuff it in the pocket of my robes.

I turn my attention back to the box of unsorted parchment. Trying to ignore the sudden heaviness in the side of my robes. I quickly sort the rest of the parchment. Curiosity now shifted only to the parchment in my robes.

I finish and Professor Warrington walks over. "Well, done. Now run along now. Don't sleep in class again you hear." I nod and scramble out the door.

* * *

That's the end! If you don't like cliffhangers we apologize.

Please Review and Subscribe! :)

Bye!

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, SweetCupcakex3


	6. Cheer Up, Unexpected and Confrontations

Hello everyone! This time we're going to post the story on time like we promised. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warning! OCs

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR RICE KRISPIES. **_

* * *

_**Jennifer's POV**_

All of us, besides Michelle since she is still doing her detention, are hanging out at our usual place at the Black Lake.

"Oh, so that's why she got detention." Natalie says.

"She must have stayed up late last night thinking about everything that's happened lately. With Keith, Melanie and Milly." Tamara says.

I nod. "And this all started to happen at the same time. But, according to Michelle, Wilma told Keith she needed to show something to him. I wonder what it is." I wondered out loud.

"Do you think it has something to do with his uncle?" Tamara asks with curiosity.

"It could be. Who knows? No one knows except for those two. Obviously we're not going to know anytime soon with how things are going with Keith and Michelle." I say.

Michelle comes jogging over towards us, she looks out of breath. "Hey, how was detention?" I ask.

"What'd you have to do?" Natalie continues.

Michelle takes a moment to catch her breath, then she sits down next to me, still slightly out of breath. "I had detention with Professor Warrington." She says, ignoring the surprised look on our faces. "She made me organize scrolls of parchment and I found this." She reaches in the pocket of her robes as we wait patiently.

She widens her eyes. "Oh snap..."

"It's not there is it?" Tamara guesses. Michelle limply nods.

"But how..." She says confused, checking all the pockets of her robes. Each time pulling out her empty hands.

"Well did you see what was in it?" Natalie asks. Michelle shakes her head.

"No...She was behind me, so I couldn't..." She answers, "All I could do was stuff it in my pocket without her seeing."

Tamara tilts her head to look behind Michelle, "Hey, isn't that...Milly?" She says in a surprised tone. We all turn to look in the direction she pointed to. It is Milly. Or Melanie. Hard to tell really. But Melanie is a bit taller than Milly. So I think it's Milly.

Milly/Melanie pushes a first year Ravenclaw girl down to the ground. Michelle widens her eyes in shock. Yup, it's definitely Milly. If it were Melanie, she would have marched over there, angry at what she had done. Right now, she's shocked.

Wait back up. Milly just pushed someone down? Like pushed pushed? She wouldn't hurt a flea. Let alone push a innocent, or at least I think she is innocent, person down.

Michelle gets up from her spot and starts to jog over to Milly. Natalie, Tamara and I follow her. Michelle walks to Milly as the rest of us help the Ravenclaw girl up, making sure she is alright. She gets up and immediately hides behind us. Scared that Milly would push her down again.

"Hey Milly, why did you do that? That's not like you." Michelle says with concern. Milly just crosses her arms and looks away.

After making sure the Ravenclaw girl is alright, her name was Emma, we all said sorry to her as she walks off.

"I mean, just because Melanie has become distant, it doesn't mean it's okay to just push people around like that." Michelle continues.

"You don't get it. You'll never get it!" Milly exclaims, running off. Michelle stays where she is, burying her face in her hands.

"Everything is going wrong." she murmurs.

* * *

After that day, it was clear that Michelle was getting depressed. Her sisters are having problems and that fight with Keith hadn't helped her situation at all.

Speaking of the Keith situation it's still going on! Oh joy! How long has it been? Like two weeks? He's still upset with all of us. Partially Michelle. He only talks when necessary. Kinda like Melanie to be completely honest.

With Wilma, we've been spotting her hanging out with Melanie more and more. A hug here and there are shared. Melanie and Wilma are like best friends. Melanie pairs up with Keith during classes with Slytherin and with Wilma with classes with Ravenclaw according to Michelle and Natalie.

As for Hufflepuff, she just pairs up with a random Gryffindor or with Milly. Quite rarely though.

On the other hand, the DC meetings are getting stupider -wait is that a word?- and stupider each time. The first classes or so were okay. Now it's just getting plain ridiculous. I honestly don't have a clue how Professor Warrington got the title of one of the finest duellists in the twenty-first century.

Classes, well, they're the same as usual. Michelle luckily is getting decent hours of sleep and is not dozing off, sacrificing more points and earning more detentions. Then, finally one day we decided (not Michelle, she was doing an assignment) that we should cheer her up a bit. What Michelle loves to do is to play a Quidditch game.

So we asked Madame Hooch if we could borrow the Quidditch Pitch to play a game. She agreed on the conditions of her choosing the opponent and that if it is supervised by her. Ok, that part of the plan is done. Now to get more players on our team. Madame Hooch told us, it would be a game of girls against boys. She would choose the guy players. The game is going to be in two days.

So we spent like 1-2 hours looking for players to join us. Most of them said no the moment we mentioned that we would play against the guys. So far we only have Helda on board. And that was only for the sake of Michelle. And for a Quidditch team to play a real game, we MUST have seven players.

"I'm sorry but no thanks." a Gryffindor girl rejected the offer. After that she walks away from us with her friends. I sigh angrily. Just because guys are playing doesn't mean they're going to wipe the floor with us! Ok, I know they're good but still.

"How are we going to get two more players on our team?" Tamara asks. Clearly this is not going anywhere.

"Well we didn't want to bother the girls on our teams and well...Slytherin is kind of...you know..." I trail off.

"Let's just ask them. We have no choice." Natalie says. All of us nod in agreement. Then I get an idea. "Wait! Let's ask Lilly and Zoey. I'm pretty sure they would help!" I exclaim. Tamara and I run down the hallway to the left while Natalie runs to the right for the library. It took us a while to find Lilly. We found her in a classroom talking to Professor Flitwick.

We walk up to Lilly and the Professor. The Professor dismisses Lilly as we reach them. "Good-bye girls. Have a nice evening and remember to finish your homework." Professor Flitwick says and then leaves the room. Now it's just us four.

"Hey Lilly, we're wondering if you could join our team for the upcoming Quidditch game." Tamara asks.

"Quidditch game? Shouldn't you be asking your teammates not me though?" Lilly answers.

"Well...we don't really want to bother them, so we're hoping that you could lend a hand. Plus it's a girls-only team." I reply. She nods in understanding.

"We would really appreciate it, if you could. We're doing this game to cheer up Michelle." Tamara adds.

"What happened? Does it have something to do with Melanie and Milly? Because those two are acting very strange these days." Lilly says with concern on her face. All of us nod.

"Sure. I would be glad to help. So who's the team we're playing against?" Lilly asks with a smile on her face, looking excited. The both of us look at each other.

"Well...We didn't get to choose the opponent because it's one of the conditions that Madame Hooch set for us to follow to use the Quidditch Pitch." Tamara starts to explain.

"And Madame Hooch chose the-" I trail off.

"Boys." Tamara finish my sentence. The smile on Lilly's face immediately disappears. Instead a look of shock replaces it. Then it evolves into fear.

"B-but we're going to get killed out there! Especially me!" Lilly starts to panic.

"Hey, just because we're girls doesn't mean we're going to get pwned. We can show them what we can do." I say confidently. Although in the inside, theres a bit of fear in it.

"Are you kidding me! They're taller, and far stronger than any of us!" Lilly screams.

"Calm down Lilly. Madame Hooch is going to choose the team players and they're not allowed to reject the 'offer'. So there's a chance the boys' team are not all from the Quidditch teams." Tamara tries to calm her down. Lilly put on a sulky face.

"Ok, ok. But I'm still going to die out there. I'm not good as you guys though." Lilly says sadly with no confidence. Tamara pats her on the back reassuringly.

"Now come on. We need to see if Natalie got Zoey on our team." I say, urging for them to come with me. All three of us go to the library since the last time we saw Natalie, she ran in this direction. Once we get to the library, we see Natalie and Zoey talking to each other while sitting by a window.

We said hi to them as we reached them.

"Did you talk to Zoey about it?" Tamara ask Natalie. Natalie and Zoey nod.

"And?" I ask.

"No," says Zoey.

"Come on Zoey, why not?" asks Natalie.

"I told you, we would get killed out there." says Zoey.

"No you wouldn't, you can even have one of my rice krispie sandwiches." I say.

"If Jennifer is going to offer you a rice krispie sandwich you know we need you desperately. She takes her rice krispies really seriously. Please?" says Tamara.

"Fine...but if I get killed you're paying for my funeral." says Zoey.

"I don't think it would get that serious. They guys we're playing might not even be good." says Natalie.

"I hope so..." says Zoey.

* * *

The bell for the ending of third period rings. Right now I start to walk towards the History of Magic classroom. Today we're having the class with the Slytherins. A day has passed since we decided to have a game of Quidditch to cheer up Michelle. So we need to tell her about the game today in order to at least practice for a bit for tomorrow's game. Helda still hasn't said anything about it because apparently she's too busy trying other ways to cheer Michelle up, like showing that masterpiece of hers. If you know what I'm saying.

I see Michelle walking to class with Helda. Helda is still trying to, at least, to get Michelle's mood up. I run behind them and say, "Hey Michelle, hey Helda! How were your classes so far?" Michelle just looks at me, and give me a weak smile.

"Hey Jennifer." Helda says, with a tired look.

"Are you okay?" I ask her with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired." Helda answers.

"Oh. Come on, fourth period is about to start." I say to them before dragging both of them there. The teacher start the class right when we get into our seats. Professor Binns (did I mention he's a ghost?) starts to speak.

"Good morning students. Today I'll be teaching the terrible aftermath of the Second Wizarding War. As all of you already know, many innocent, brave, and skilled wizards and witches perished in this battle. One of the most well-known victims is Albus Dumbledore, one of our previous Hogwarts Headmasters and brother to our current one."

At this, the professor gave a grimace. "More than over five dozen of your fellow students at the time had given up their lives to protect this very school. I want each each of you to choose one of these witches or wizards and write a 6-inch essay on them. You should include a bit about their background, how they were a part of the war and when, where and how they died. For reference you may use '_Casualties of the Second Wizarding War by Amadeus King_' You may all get started now."

I need to tell Michelle about the game so I take out some parchment and leave it on the table while taking out my phone. I text her. If you're wondering how she has one, I went with her to get one during the summer.

Jennifer: _Hey._

Michelle: _Hi._

Jennifer: _To cheer you up we were thinking of having a Quidditch game tomorrow. It's an unofficial game._

Michelle: _Cool xD_

Jennifer: _Sadly it's boys against girls and M. Hooch get's to choose the guys._

Michelle: -_-

Jennifer: _Yeah, that kind of sucks but the guys might not be on the Quidditch team._

Michelle: _True. Who's on our team?_

Jennifer: _Me, Natalie, Tamara, You, Helda, Zoey and Lilly. I had to promise Zoey a rice krispie. :(_

Michelle: _Oh, i just hope that we're not going against anyone on the Quidditch teams._

Jennifer: _Yeah, ahh, Prof. Binns is coming over. Bye._

Michelle: _Bye._

Professor Binns walks past. That was a close one. I almost got caught. He then walks back to the front of the classroom.

"Class dismissed."

I walk over to Michelle and we walk out together.

"If it's any of the guys on my team, I don't think it's going to cheer me up much." says Michelle.

"Well, hopefully it's not. But if it is we can have fun pwning them right?" I say.

"Yeah, right." says Michelle laughing.

Well I hope this cheers her up. For now it's sound like it has. I hope that no one on the Quidditch team is on the other side, especially Keith...That would just make it worse.

"Well I need to go to Herbology. Bye." I say.

"Bye." she says as she heads in the other direction.

* * *

It's time for another DC meeting. We really need to consider quitting. We haven't learned anything and it has become a complete waste of our time. I find Michelle, Natalie and Tamara and we walk in together. Professor Warrington came in through the doors in an all dramatic manner. She should be a drama teacher instead. She struts to the podium in front of the room. The professor rests her hands on the podium.

"Welcome to today's Duelling Club meeting. Today I'll be teaching you two spells that I find quite handy." She announces quite dramatically. In the corner of my eye, I can see Michelle's eye twitching. "The first will be the laughing spell. The incantation is Ridere Aeternum. Please get into partners and try it on each other." Okay, I don't know this one but it doesn't sound very useful in a duel. Am I going to make them laugh to death? I know it's possible but it would take a while.

"Hey Professor!" Michelle yells and everyone stops doing what they were doing.

"Is there a problem," she says looking down at the piece of parchment in front of her. "Ms. Chang?" Michelle steps up to the podium. Then she slams her hands onto the podium.

"Do you actually think we can survive out there in the world with that? Huh?" Michelle screams in her face.

The professor raises an eyebrow, jutted out her hip and places her hands on her hips. "Why, yes. With those spells, I got named one of the best duellists in the twenty-first century." She smirks with a look of confidence on her face.

Michelle rolls her eyes. "Really? I bet even I can take you down." She challenges Professor Warrington. Everyone looks shocked including me. Although she teaches us those so-called handy spells, she is still very experienced when it comes to duelling. Did Michelle go crazy! Tamara speaks out, "Michelle, calm down."

"No. I'm sick of the garbage she gives us in these meetings!" Michelle retorted.

"If you want to duel me, very well. Come up on this platform right now." Professor Warrington directs her. Michelle gets up on the platform. I see Milly and Melanie go up to the front. They have looks of concern on their faces. While Keith is just beside me. He has a unreadable look on his face while looking at Michelle.

"The first person one to get the opponent unconscious wins." Professor Warrington says with confidence. Michelle nods.

"I'll show you why I'm one of the best duellists of the century, Ms. Chang." The professor says.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up and start." Michelle says brushing herself off. A look of annoyance flashes on Professor Warrington's face. Both of them take out their wands and bows to each other. All of us watch them in anticipation. I bet every witch and wizard in this room are betting for Michelle to take down the lady. Including myself, Tamara and Natalie.

Then they turn back to back against each other and start to walk in opposite directions. Once they end up at the edge of the platform they raise their wands. Suddenly they turn at the same time and at that moment, numerous spells are casted.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Avis Oppugno!_"

"_Incendio! Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"_Everte Statum!_"

"_Protego_! _Mobilicorpus!_"

"_Sectumsempra!_" Michelle dodges the full blast of that spell but not quick enough. It grazed her arm. From her sleeve, it starts to bleed heavily.

"_Incarcerous!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Immobulus! Obscuro! Locomotor Mortis!_" Michelle suddenly starts to cast spells very quickly. From there, it looks like Professor Warrington is starting to struggle a bit.

"_Protego!"_ She only had that much time to say one spell before Michelle resumes casting every spell at the lady.

"_Fugere retro! Expelliarmus_" From that spell (I have no idea how Michelle know that spell), Professor Warrington falters. After that first spell, she wasn't able to block the disarming spell. The wand flies out of her hand to somewhere else in the room. Then Michelle cast the finishing spell.

"_Stupefy!_" She says and the spell hits the professor square in the chest. The blast of the spell causing Professor Warrington to fly into a wall behind her. The impact caused the professor to become unconscious as she slide down the wall.

We all applaud for her victory. Michelle lets out a heavy sigh, then her face twists in pain. She grasps her arm, which is still gushing out blood. Some dripping onto the platform. She lets out a cry of pain. The three of us get up on the platform.

"Let me see it." Tamara says, cradling her arm. I can feel dozens of eyes looking on us.

Tamara holds up her arm up in the light. The cut looks pretty deep. It took all I can to not show the horror on my face.

"We should take you to Madame Pomfrey." We start to walk towards the door but then Michelle suddenly stops in front of us. Which cause me to bump into her. "What's wrong Michelle? Is your arm hurting that bad?" I ask worried. She suddenly turns to the podium and walks towards it. She stands where the podium is. Michelle gets a quill that is beside the list that has the names of the members of the Duelling Club.

From there, she begins to scribble on the parchment paper. Michelle asks, "Anyone wants to quit?" All three of us looks at each other. We can do so much better in our own time than at the Duelling Club.

"Count me in." I say.

"I want to quit too." Tamara agrees.

"Same." Natalie joins in. Michelle scribbles more on the parchment. After that, no one else spoke out. Michelle drops the quill and walks back over to us.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

We finally arrive at the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was treating another student. The guy looks like he broke his nose.

"Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey? Could you treat Michelle's arm? Like right away? She's lost a lot of blood already." I say. Madame Pomfrey turns around and gasps in surprise. Then she turns back to the student and gives the finishing touch on healing his nose. She immediately guides Michelle to a seat to give her treatment.

Michelle is getting paler by the second. Madame Pomfrey examines her arm.

"Hmmm...you got hit by a Sectumsempra spell didn't you?" The head nurse asks. Michelle nods. "By who?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

"Professor Warrington." I answer for Michelle. Madame Pomfrey narrows her eyes.

"I'm going to have to ask you girls to leave. The wound is deep. She would need rest. Off you go now." She dismisses us. The three of us are reluctant to leave but we still leave.

After we leave the Hospital Wing, we head to our usual hangout place. On our way there, we stop walking after hearing someone call us. It is Keith and Melanie. Strangely Milly isn't with them. But then again, she has been acting strange lately.

"Is Michelle okay?" Keith asks us. You're kidding me right? It takes Michelle to bleed for him to start talking again?

"Why you ask? You don't need to know, its none of your business." I lie to him, crossing my arms. Natalie and Tamara look at me like I just killed her. Just kidding. More like a why-the-heck-did-you-tell-them-that look. Keith and Melanie just look back. Not buying it.

"Seriously. Tell me how is she." Keith says with a serious face.

I looked at him, keeping my arms crossed. "You didn't seem to care two weeks ago." Natalie and Tamara agree with me.

"Besides, I don't think she wants to see you right now. Muchless talk to you." Tamara says. Keith continues to look at us. Mostly me though. Then, Melanie loses. it.

"Listen, Mudblood. You better tell us whether Michelle is alright. Or else~" Melanie snaps.

"Or else what?"

We turn to hear the familiar voice. We see Michelle slowly walking over, keeping her eyes on Melanie. Face expressionless. Melanie eyes her sister up and down. There was dead silence "I had a bad feeling that something would happen while I was in the Hospital Wing. Guess I was right." Michelle says expressionlessly.

"How did you get out of the Hospital Wing? Madame Pomfrey said you needed rest for the night." Natalie asks.

Michelle keeps her gaze on Melanie. "Let's just say. I got lucky."

Keith didn't say a word when Michelle arrived. He just stood there. Melanie finally decides to speak up. Breaking the awful silence. "How's your arm, Michelle? That crazy lady using dark magic against a second year!" Melanie rages. Michelle gives a small smile while her sister is raging on.

"It still hurts, I lost a fairly good amount of blood. So I'm feeling a little woozy right now." Michelle answers. Melanie just nods. Keith remains silent.

"Now, Melanie tell me what you were going to say to Jennifer?" Michelle asks.

"That she tell me how you were." She answers.

Michelle continues to look at her. "Or else what?"

"Nothing." Melanie lies.

Michelle sighs. "Alright but if I hear you threaten my friends again, we're going to have a talk." She warns her sister. Melanie looks down at the ground.

"Now is that all? Because I promised Madame Pomfrey I would get back as soon as possible." Michelle asks. She is still a bit pale but way better than before. Melanie takes a step back next to Keith. Indicating there is nothing more to say. Keith stays silent. Michelle gives him a quick glance, then turns and leaves.

"See ya guys tomorrow. I'll be playing." Michelle waves goodbye while walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

When she's gone I turn to Keith, "Wow. You ask us how Michelle is. But don't have the guts to talk to her. Just wow." I say with a bit of anger. He avoids my gaze.

I turn to Natalie and Tamara, "Come on. Let's get out of here." We all turn and walk away.

We're about to turn a corner when I hear Wilma's voice approach them. I just ignore it.

* * *

Well we're at the end of another chapter, we really hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review and Subscribe! XD

See you next Thursday!

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, SweetCupcakex3


	7. Surprising Game, Secrets and Costumes

Hi! Time for another chapter! Hope you like it.

Warning! OCs

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR RICE KRISPIES. **_

* * *

_**Natalie's POV**_

As the bell rings for dismissal, I grow very nervous. Yesterday, we barely practiced at all for today's game. I don't want to think about the possibilities of all the players being sent to the Hospital Wing by the boys. But at least we have an hour to practice/warm up before the game.

All three of us are worried about Michelle's condition. She just got out of the Hospital Wing this morning. She says that she's fine and all but we doubt it.

We gather up our team to practice. We want to be owned as little as possible. But the team of boys shocked us. When we reach the Quidditch pitch, the boys' team is there, practicing. I spot Keith, Brian, Joey, Colin, Lewis among them along with a Hufflepuff and Slytherin boy Yup. We're dead.

Out of all of us, Lilly looks most nervous by far. I hear Michelle groan. "Why! Why them of all people!" Michelle whines. Zoey looks like she wants to run away to some faraway place. Then we hear yelling.

"Hey, stay away from me!" Lewis yells.

"We have to work together to actually win, you know!" Keith yells back. Well at least that gives us an advantage...We can use the fact that they can't work together to work it against them. Jennifer, Tamara and Michelle gives those two looks of disapproval.

"I have a plan." I say to the team. We all hesitantly go in a circle.

"You all saw what's going on between Lewis and Keith right? The two Beaters over there." I say and all of them nod their heads.

"Well, we all know Lewis really hates Slytherins and Keith doesn't like him that much in return. Let's try to make them come in contact with each other as much as possible. That way, we can get them out of our way and no one hopefully will crash land." All of us agree to the plan.

"Now, who's playing what positions?" Tamara asks. I guess considering her and Zoey are both Seekers.

"I don't mind being the other Chaser." Zoey volunteers.

Tamara shakes her head. "It's okay. I'll be the Chaser."

"No. I'll be the second Chaser. Really, it's okay." Zoey urges.

"No. I'll do it. You play the position you're strongest with. We'll need it." says Tamara.

"If you're sure...okay then." says Zoey.

"What position are Lilly and Helda going to be?" I ask.

"I guess i'll be Beater..." says Helda.

"Then i'll be Keeper." says Lilly.

"Okay, so the rest of the people keep their own positions." says Michelle.

"Wait a sec. Who's the captain?" Jennifer asks.

"Michelle should be the captain." says Tamara. The rest of us agree.

We walk over to the middle of the pitch where Madam Hooch is standing. The boys do the same.

"I want this to be a clean, fair game. Try not to get injured please. Understand?" says Madam Hooch. Everyone nods.

"Good, Captains shake hands." Michelle steps forward and so does Brian. They shake hands and we all get into our positions.

"Three...two...one!" and the balls are released. I go for the Quaffle and get it. I pass it to Tamara who passes it to Jennifer. We score.

"10-0!" yells Madam Hooch.

So far so good. Maybe we can win this thing. The Quaffle goes to the guys. They score. Okay, spoke too soon.

"10-10!" yells Madam Hooch.

Suddenly a Bludger comes flying in my direction but Michelle intercepts it, hitting it back at Keith who I guess hit it in the first place. The Bludger hits the back of his broom so he is disorientated for a second but then balances himself. I see them glare at each other. Hopefully this doesn't do the opposite of cheering her up. The Quaffle is back to us. Tamara passes it to me and then I pass it to Jennifer. She scores.

"20-10!"

I look both Tamara and Jennifer in the eye. It's time to start our plan. They nod in understanding.

We all start flying around together so Keith and Lewis are both forced to stay close to each other.

"Stop going so close to me!" yells Lewis.

"You stop going so close to me!" yells Keith.

Yes! Our plan is working. The Bludger soon flies towards them and Keith hits it toward Tamara. It misses her narrowly.

"Stop trying to kill my friends! You're aimed it at Tamara to annoy me!" yells Lewis.

"So, what if I am?" yells Keith. Soon the Bludger flies toward them again. Lewis hits it back at Michelle and it almost knocks her off her broom.

"Who's aiming now!" yells Keith.

"Who knew you cared? I thought you hated each other. That necklace I assume you gave her is on the floor in courtyard the outside the castle. You went around bragging about your trip to Paris so i'm pretty sure you gave it." yells Lewis.

"Why, You..." yells Keith angrily. Then Michelle, who must have gotten tired of their arguing, hit the Bludger their way. Both of them narrowly dodge the blow.

While all this happens they don't even notice that Jennifer, Tamara and I have sneaked around them and scored multiple goals.

"40-10!" yells Madam Hooch.

"What?" both Keith and Lewis yell. They look behind them and notice that we were gone and at the other end of the field scoring goals.

They quickly fly over to us. Shoot...we made them angry. We're dead...Run! Wait I mean fly! Then Michelle stops them from flying to us by smashing a Bludger at them. The Bludger hits the ends of their brooms as they try to dodge the blow. They get disoriented.

"Guys! You need to be more careful around them!" Michelle yells at them. "Now go!"

During this time the guys have gotten the Quaffle. The three of us race after them. In the corner of my eye I notice Zoey hovering around high above the Quidditch Pitch. Neither team has seen the Snitch.

We fly over but they score. I quickly grab the Quaffle back and start flying toward the other side. I pass it to Jennifer. We fly over but Lewis and Keith are there waiting. Jennifer passes the Quaffle to Tamara who passes it to me. We pass it back and forth to avoid Lewis and Keith hitting the Bludgers toward us and making us lose the Quaffle. It's passes back to me and both Lewis and Keith aim a Bludger at me.

Shoot...i'm dead. I quickly pass the Quaffle to Tamara but the Bludgers still hit me and I fall to the ground. Oww...I hope I didn't break something. I'm quite happy with my record of staying out of the Hospital Wing. I sit up. My arm hurts but I don't think I broke anything. I was still on my broom when I fell so I went down slower. I get back on my broom and fly back up.

Then Michelle hits the boys' team Seeker down. Causing him to crash land in front of the goal posts of their team. Ouch, that gotta hurt. Well the guys look like they've gotten more angry. We're dead.

What I saw next, there are no words to describe how shocked I am. Keith and Lewis. Working together. As a _team_. Well, my plan has backfired. We're dead. Keith and Lewis start hitting Bludgers at us, hard and fast. We all get hit at least twice, sometimes not falling to the ground but mostly. The score is soon 50-100. Come on Zoey, find the Snitch. It's the only chance we've got. As I'm busily flying around trying to save my life I see a flash of gold pass by my the side. I look at Zoey. She has seen it too. Zoey starts chasing after it.

"Go Zoey!" I say. The guys' Seeker soon notices what has happened and starts chasing after her. Zoey is just about the grab it but sadly Keith and Lewis are not going to let that happen. They both hit the Bludger at the same time, from what I remember from '_Quidditch Through the Ages_' is called the Dopplebeater Defense. The move gives the Bludger extra power causing it to go faster and harder. It hits the end of Zoey's broom, luckily. If you're saying that I'm the worst friend ever then you don't understand Quidditch. If that hit her it would have broken something badly, way worse then if she fell off her broom. I quickly fly toward her, take out my wand and say "_Aresto Momentum._". It slows her fall and I place a cushioning charm on the ground. I fly down along with the others.

"Zoey, are you okay?" I ask, as Joey helps Zoey onto her feet, putting his arm around her waist to support her.

"Yeah, I think. I might've twisted my ankle when I landed though." says Zoey, wincing as she tries to move her ankle. "Okay, yeah I think it's twisted."

We help Zoey up and Madam Hooch blows her whistle, indicating the game is over. The guys team won. Oh well, at least we didn't die.

* * *

All of us are now in the Hospital Wing. Everyone on our team is there with at least some kind of injury. Only the Seeker from the other team is here. Michelle is still getting treated for her arm. Apparently the last time she'd gotten knocked down to the ground, it somehow opened her wound from yesterday.

"Don't use that arm anymore, understand?" says Madam Pomfrey to Michelle.

"I won't." Michelle replies. Madam Pomfrey finishes off with Michelle's arm when the doors open. All the guys on the opposite team come through the door, excluding Keith. I wonder where he went.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" says Joey, as he walks over towards Zoey and I.

"Fine." I say.

"Okay." Zoey answers.

"Do you need to stay overnight?" Joey asks, concerned.

"Luckily, not." I reply.

"Good." says Joey.

"What happened to Keith?" asks Zoey. "Shouldn't he be here too? He was one of the reasons we're all here."

"I think he had to talk to Wilma about something." Joey answers. Again with Wilma?

"He's been doing that a lot lately." I say.

Joey shrugs. "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong either."

"So," Joey continues, crossing his arms. "Ready to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing's been bothering me though, maybe beside my back from the fall." I say trying to avoid answering again.

"I know it's something..." says Joey. Zoey seems to notice the tension. Not that I think it's very visible anyway.

"I don't think she is ready to talk about Brian yet." She tells Joey. Joey looks at her confused. He clearly doesn't think this is a 'Brian Thing'. Which is totally right thankfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Brian turn at the sound of his name, turning his attention away from the conversation he was having with Lewis, Lilly and Tamara.

He begins to walk over towards us, with a confused expression on his face. Oh shoot. Why? I mentally bang my head against the wall. I'm seriously have to talk to Zoey about this...

"Did someone say my name?" asks Brian as he walks over.

"No..." I say. I can feel three pairs of eyes on me.

"Strange, I'm pretty sure I heard my name." says Brian. Ahhh...what am I going to do? I'm dead!

"It's nothing, Brian. Don't worry about it." Joey cuts in. Thank you!

Brian looks confused, then he thankfully walks away. Dang, that was a close one. Zoey was trying to keep from giggling, but was failing badly. Luckily it wasn't too loud. Or Brian would have walked back over here. I shoot her a glare until she finally was able to calm herself down.

"Nice going back there by the way." I say to her in an annoyed voice.

Zoey just smiles back at me. "_That_ was worth a good laugh."

"This entire thing that has been bothering you.." Joey asks.

"It's not about Brian right?" he continues, holding a steady gaze on me.

"What? No. Of course not." I say, waving it off.

Joey knits his brows together. "Then what is it? Because if you don't tell me, I'm just going to assume this is about Brian." he says in a quiet voice, not wanting Brian to hear. Thankfully.

"I'm worried I'll fail at the exams." I say.

"That's not it, I'm pretty sure." says Joey, getting a bit annoyed. "Tell me the truth or I'm going to get him to come over again."

...Never mind my cousin is evil...

I shoot a glance at Michelle. She quietly shakes her head. Motioning me not to tell him. What am I going to do? I'm really dead now.

Joey keeps his eyes on me, waiting for me to answer. I can feel Zoey's curious eyes on me as well. I sigh.

"Can I tell you later?" I say quietly. "Now, really isn't a good time." Joey keeps looking at me. Eyes looking directly at me, searching for the truth. I try to keep my gaze as calm and collective as possible, looking right back into his abnormal green eyes.

"Fine." Joey finally answers. "You're telling me at tomorrow's Halloween party. Okay?"

"Sure." I say.

Madam Pomfrey then walks to the front of the room and says "Everyone who was injured at the Quidditch game may leave now, but no more Quidditch for a while. Got it?"

We all nod and start to file out. I walk between Joey and Zoey. Am I really going to tell him everything tomorrow? No point on lying to him anymore. Not like I didn't say it convincingly, he can just see right through me. Sigh, why must it all be this complicated?

* * *

Jennifer, Michelle, Tamara and I meet up in the library to catch up on some homework we didn't do that night when we went to the infirmary.

"So, you're really going to tell him?" Tamara asks, after telling them our conversation.

I shrug. "I honestly don't know what to do."

"You didn't try lying to him?" Jennifer wonders.

"Yeah, like two times already." I explain. "He can see right through my lies."

Michelle decides to speak up. "Well, you're obviously stuck. You kind of have to tell him." I sigh.

"Not exactly..." Tamara says. We all turn and look at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask, straightening myself up a bit. Feeling a little hopeful.

"Well you can't exactly tell him," Tamara looks up. "If he doesn't see you."

Jennifer looks at me now. "You're going to hide from him?"

I shake my head. "I don't think that will work. He'll find me eventually."

"No. That's not what I mean." I just look at her. I'm so confused right now.

"Then? What do you mean?"I ask.

"She can always wear a costume, that way Joey won't be able to recognize her. It is Halloween anyways." Jennifer smiles at me. What's she thinking up there... Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.

"What are you thinking up there?" Tamara asked, looking at her nervously.

"Heh, nothing. I just have a funny feeling about this. So what do you say, Natalie?" Jennifer askes me, with a wide smile.

"You're starting to creep me out.." Michelle says.

"Fine, I'll stop smiling." She pouts.

"I don't know about this..." I say nervously. I don't want to wear a costume.

"Awww, come on Natalie, it'll be fine." Jennifer whines. I sigh. She really wants me to wear a costume...

"You shouldn't force her to do it. It's her choice." Tamara tells her.

"Or you can just wear a mask. I guess. But I prefer wearing a costume! If you know what mean, no pressure by the way." She says looking at me weirdly.

"Uhhhh..." I say. I don't know what to say to this...

"Wait, why exactly we can't tell him this again?" Tamara asks, wanting to confirm something.

I shrug, "I guess I just want to be 100% sure it's Wilma before letting people know. Or it will get messed up."

"I'm telling you! The costume!" Jennifer continues to offer.

"I don't think anyone really dresses up for Halloween at Hogwarts. I'll be the only one and that would make me stand out more." I say.

"Why not?" says Jennifer disappointed.

"I don't know, I guess it's just Muggle tradition only." I say. Jennifer nods disappointedly.

"I say you just tell the guy. I mean you're going to have to tell him eventually." Tamara states. She shrugs. "Or, if you really don't want to, you can switch places with Zoey or something. With polyjuice potion."

I think about the idea. The Polyjuice idea is not half bad. But wait. I don't think Zoey is exactly someone I want to play me for a day. She might even try to talk with Brian knowing her...

"But who would I switch with? I'm not letting Zoey do it. She's too different from me." I say.

"Then who is like you, in a way that can be believable I mean." Michelle asks.

"I don't know. Maybe one of you three?" I say.

"Well, I'm not really like you." says Jennifer. "Plus if someone asks about something about the wizarding world I'm not going to have an answer."

"I'm just not like you." says Michelle. We all stare at Tamara. She finishes off her potions essay and looks up to all our pairs of eyes looking at her. She looks at us confused.

"What?" Tamara asks, almost hesitantly.

"Please, Tamara." I say.

"Do you seriously think I'm an actress of any kind?" She asks.

"Tamara, please? There's no one else." I say.

"But, does it have to be me? I'm not that much like you..." she states.

"I'll make you rice krispie sandwiches." I offer.

"But what about me?" says Jennifer.

"I'll still make them for you, don't worry." I say. "Pretty please Tamara."

"Uhhh... " Tamara says.

"Please? You are the only one who can do this for me. Pretty please with cherries on top?" I pleaded.

"You clearly haven't thought this through, have you?" She says, leaning over her chair. "Remember. I'm a Gryffindor?"

I look at her. "So?"

Tamara continues to look at me. "_Brian _is in Gryffindor." she whispers. Oh yeah, shoot. I think about it for a moment as Tamara packs up her finished work.

"It would be easier to avoid him then Joey though." I state.

"And what makes you think he won't see through it?" Tamara asks. "He can already read you like a book according to you. What makes you think he won't see that it really isn't you?"

I shrug. "I don't know. It's worth a try though." Tamara thinks about it for a moment.

"Please? You just have to avoid him all night." I continue to beg.

Tamara sighs. "Fine. Fine. Whatever."

"Yay!" I cry happily.

"But if I do encounter him, I'm just going to tell him. No point on continuing..." She drift off. "Whatever this is."

I nod. "Okay."

"Can I have your Rice krispie sandwich, Tamara?" Jennifer asks, with puppy eyes.

"Uh... Sure, I guess...?" She answers.

"YAY! I guess we're both happy!" Jennifer gets out of her seat and starts jumping up and down, smiling gleefully.

"Yah, be quiet! This is an library." Michelle yells at Jennifer. She quietly sits back down.

"Didn't I tell you that you can only have one a day?" I say. Doesn't she know how unhealthy it is? Sigh, she needs to stop begging me to make rice krispie sandwiches...I'm tired of making them...

"Tamara, said i can have the one you offered to her though.." She whines.

"She never said she wanted one." I say.

"...Aww come on, can't you just make another one for me? I feel like one isn't enough for me." She says.

"Just make another one for her, Natalie. This can go on forever... And anyways its just once." Tamara says. Jennifer immediately nods her head. Sigh, i guess i'll let her have another one just once. Its only one more, its not a big deal.

"Fine. But just this once, never again." I sigh.

"Ok!" She immediately has a bright smile again.

"Anyways, How are we going to do it tomorrow?" Tamara asks.

"How long will the potion last?" Michelle asks.

"Hmm probably about an hour, I guess. The more the better though." I say.

Tamara shakes her head. "I doubt it's going to work."

Michelle smiles. "This can get quite interesting actually."

"Well, you're not the one freaking doing it." Tamara counters. She turns to me "How do you plan on avoiding Brian anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Can't be as hard as hiding from Joey...right?" I add hesitantly.

"Wow. This is probably the first time where you chose Brian over Joey." Tamara adds with a half laugh.

I just realized that it was. Shoot, what is happening to me? I shot myself back to reality. "What? Are you supposed to meet up with Brian?"

Michelle, Jennifer and I wait patiently as Tamara stays silent. "Yeah, kind of." she admits.

"Well what?" I ask questioning.

Tamara plays with her fingers. "Don't worry about it. Just don't try not to bring anything up."

"Uh..okay..."

"So," Tamara cuts in. "Polyjuice. Do you even have any?"

I nod, "Yeah, I have some in my bag."

Jennifer looks at me. "Why do you have Polyjuice in her bag?"

"Nevermind that, where did you even get it?" Michelle asks.

Tamara rolls her eyes. "Why are you surprised? She even has a keyboard in there."

"Haha, yeah..." I drift off.

"Would there be enough for both of you?" Michelle wonders.

I nod. "Yeah, there should be."

"Should?"

"There is don't worry." I confirm.

"It will take a miracle for it to actually work. Just saying." Tamara says.

* * *

I walk into the Ravenclaw common room to see Joey sitting on a couch, reading a book. Despite how quietly I walked in, Joey looks up and smiles.

"Hey Nat." He greets.

I smile back at him. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" he asks, pointing to my bruised up forearm.

"It's fine." I reply. Joey moves over from his spot on the couch. Patting the seat next to him. I walk over and sit down.

"What are you reading?" I ask, picking up the book.

Joey shrugs. "Nothing too interesting. Just doing some last minute studying."

"You're such a Ravenclaw." I snicker at him.

Joey raises his eyebrows teasingly. "Like you aren't. You're worse than me if anything." It's true. Sadly. Joey laughs at my silence. I hit him on his arm. My bruises were not happy about that.

"Careful there Nat." Joey says, concerned for a moment there, then turned back to his teasing self. "It's a shame you can't hit me any time soon." he continues mockingly.

"Just you wait."

Joey laughs. "Yeah, I look forward to it." He gets up from the couch. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Nat." he says, ruffling my hair affectionately, I swat his arm away with my good arm. He heads up to his dorm.

I can't help but replay what he said in my head. _I'll talk to you tomorrow_. I feel so guilty now. I kneel down to pick up my book bag when I hear footsteps enter the Ravenclaw common room. I stay kneeling and peek to see who came in at this hour. It's way past curfew.

It's Wilma. She looks around to see if anyone is around, not spotting me. I stay deadly still, scared that a single move will reveal my spot. I'm almost too scared to take my next breath.

Wilma takes a couple more steps in. Still glancing around. I stay hidden. Then it came to me. Joey said that Keith was with Wilma while we were at the infirmary. No doubt he was with Wilma until now. Wilma marches up to her dorm. I get up from my spot and release a breath that I realized I was holding.

There is no doubt something is going on between them. But what?

Soon after I go to sleep with uncertainty and worry clouding my head.

* * *

Did you like it? Hopefully you did.

Please Review and Subscribe!

See you next week!

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, SweetCupcakex3


	8. Secrets, Polyjuice, and Rice Krispies

Hey guys! Now it's time for the eighth chapter! Enjoy!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES! IT BELONGS TO KELLOGS.**

* * *

_**Tamara's POV**_

Is there anyway I can get out of doing this? It's not going to work, Joey knows Natalie too well. He'll look through me like a window. Plus, it's a waste of polyjuice. That stuff takes months to make. I'm going to try to snake myself out of this situation. Seriously, would you do it?

"Can you at least try to talk to him?" I ask Natalie while we stand in the girls' washroom.

"Tell him what? He's expecting me to tell him today."

I shrug. "Well, I'm sure you know each other well enough to know how he will react. What do you think he will say after you tell him the entire Wilma thing?"

Natalie took a moment to think about it. "That's a hard one..."

To be completely honest here, I don't think Wilma is up to anything. I'm not sure why I feel this way, but I just...do. I however, can't say the same about Professor Warrington though.

"Don't you think it might hurt his feelings though? Lying to him. I mean, you've been through so much." I state. I would have a sting if something like that happened to me.

Jennifer waves it off. "He's a guy. He can handle it."

"He may be a guy, but he's still human." Michelle states pushing her dark bangs back.

"Well, do you think Keith is still human?" Jennifer asks in a quiet voice. Wanting no one to overhear. Especially Keith, I mean, check out his awesome timing skills. On the other hand, he is probably doing something with Wilma. Again.

Michelle looks annoyed. "Can we please not talk about him?" She replies, sounding more like a command rather than a question.

"Fine. Fine." Jennifer says, waving it to the side.

"What time is it?" Natalie suddenly asks. I show her my watch. I'm officially their personal clock. And it gets freaking annoying, they continuously ask. Natalie takes a quick glance and I bring my arm back.

Natalie points to my head, "Can I...?"

I look at her confused. "What?" Oh...never mind. I know what she wants.

"Can I not do it? Please?" I ask. "It's not fair for Joey. And Brian." I quickly add.

Natalie looks at me confused, "What does this have to do with him?" I raise my eyebrows in response.

"Oh." was Natalie's only answer.

"Uh huh." I answer back.

"Please?"

Before I can answer, Jennifer reaches over and plucks a strand of hair from my head. Handing it to Natalie.

"Well, that was nice of you." I tell Jennifer sarcastically.

She smiles. "What? The polyjuice thing is going to be my entertainment. I mean, seriously. I saved up some rice krispie sandwiches for it."

Natalie plucks her a strand of her own hair. She pulls out the polyjuice potion and adds a strand to each bottle. She hands me the bottle containing her hair. I hesitantly look at it. Eyeing the bottle to Natalie. I already don't like where this is going. Jennifer takes the bottle from her hands and attempts to put it in mine.

"Will that be enough?" Michelle asks, wanting to make sure.

Natalie nods,"It should be. I'm pretty sure it is." Jennifer continues to try to stick the potion in my hands.

I look at her. "It's like you're insisting for me to drink alcohol or something." I state, seeing how she is trying to get me to hold it.

Natalie raises the potion to her lips, gulping it down. I watch her stunned, along with Jennifer and Michelle. She finishes drinking it and licks her lips, like it was tasty or something. I wait patiently for what's going to happen.

And then it happened. Her features started to change, and she started to grow my height, which was like a centimetre taller than herself. Her skin started to grow the light shade mine was. Than, it was done.

I wasn't exactly sure how long I stood there watching it happen. Next thing I know, I am face to face with myself. Trust me, it is way creepier than it sounds.

"I have to give you credit, Michelle. How were you able to grow used to seeing two other...you's."

Michelle laughs at my comment, while Natalie was looking at herself in the mirror, stunned as well. "That worked out well." She commented, turning to me. "Now you."

"Wow, my hair is really long..." I say, trying to change the topic. But it was true though. It was like looking at a 3D me. My hair grew at about 3 inches since I last got it trimmed, now reaching my elbows.

"Come on. Drink. I'm feeling awkward about this." Natalie urges.

I snicker. "Like me becoming you is going to be any better."

"Just drink the damn potion!" Jennifer practically yells. I hesitantly pick up the potion, watching how the liquid moves in the bottle. I don't want to do this at all.

Jennifer slowly starts to raise my arm up to my mouth, which I swat away. "Come on. Just drink it." Natalie continues to urge.

Sigh. She owes me big time for this. I close my eyes tight and gulp down the potion as fast as I can. Not wanting to savour the taste. My skin started to feel like jelly, I open my eyes and look in the mirror. I was Natalie.

"Yes! It worked!" Jennifer says, breaking the tension. I look at myself, or, look at Natalie.

"Thanks, I owe you." Natalie says, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." I say not impressed. "You owe me big time."

* * *

Walking through the halls greeted by a bunch of Ravenclaws who I have no idea who they are is weird. I'm going to be dead when I bump into Joey.

Before all this mess, we decided to meet up with all our friends to go to the the party together. Now that might be a problem. We walk up to our friends who were having a friendly conversation, they look up and smile at us. Among them were, Brian, Colin, Lilly, Zoey, Bianca, Helda and Joey, sadly.

I'm greeted with a bunch of 'Hey's' and 'Hey Natalie's'. Joey and Zoey immediately separate from the group and start to walk towards me. Natalie, being me, gets greeted by Lilly and Brian. I can tell Brian is smiling nervously at her. Haha.

"Hey Nat." Joey greets, smiling. I look in his eyes, trying to see if he can tell I'm not his cousin. For now it looks like he can't tell.

"Hey," I say, trying to avoid conversation so I won't accidentally say something Natalie wouldn't say.

"So you ready to go?" asks Zoey.

"Yeah, let's go." I say.

"Why does it feel like you're avoiding conversation?" asks Joey.

Oh snap...he's getting suspicious...

"Oh nothing, getting a bit of a headache." I say.

"Oh, then maybe you shouldn't go to the party." says Joey, concerned.

"No, I think I'm fine." I say.

"You sure?" asks Zoey.

"Yeah. Come on." as I start walking off in the direction of the party. They follow. We walk into the Great Hall and I follow them to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi." says a girl from the table. She has pure black hair that is only chin length. Matching her hair, she has eyes that are black but shines quite enthusiastically. Not only it shines but also accompanied by a desire for knowledge.

"Hi," I say. I don't even know who she is, I hope she doesn't ask something I can't answer.

"Hi, Gemma." says Zoey. Well at least I know her name.

"Did you finish the book?" asks Gemma. Oh no, now what? Need to make something up.

"I'm close to finishing." I say.

"Really?" asks Joey looking a bit surprised. "Usually you'd be done by now. Especially such a good book."

"Oh, I was busy doing something for Jennifer." I say.

"Oh, okay then." says Joey. This is going to be a LONG day. I glance at the Gryffindor table and spot Natalie. Or should I say _Tamara_. She doesn't seem to be having the time of her life either.

I do something Natalie does a lot, put her head on the table. So, I cross my arms and bury my face. Hopefully this can avoid conversation.

"What's wrong with Natalie?" Gemma asks, concerned.

"She has a mild headache." Zoey quickly answers. Not going to lie, I'm kind of having a real headache right now. Despite that, I still feel guilty. I feel a hand pat my back and steadied on my shoulder. It's Joey's hand. Yeah, way to make the guilt worse.

The sound of everyone getting up signals me to as well. I raise my head from the table and get up from my seat.

"Are you coming down with something?" Joey asks, feeling my forehead with his hand.

"No. No. Like I said. Just a little headache." I say, being completely honest. We meet up with the others, they smile as we approach.

"We should get going." Brian says, eyeing me oddly. I feel awkward under his gaze. The headache starts to get worse as we walk to the party. Maybe it's the polyjuice? Nah, it probably isn't.

"I don't know Nat. I think you should sit down for a while." Joey says, guiding me as I walk.

I wave him off. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Luckily, Michelle, Jennifer and real Natalie walk over towards us.

"Don't worry Joey. We'll take it from here." Michelle ensures. Joey looks hesitant for a moment.

"Okay." He finally answers then turns to me. "Call me if you need me alright?" I nod in response. Joey and the others start to walk to the refreshment table. I turn my attention back towards the others and let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you do to make him worry so much?" real Natalie asks.

I shrug, "I'm having a headache and he noticed. Luckily It's going away though. I wouldn't have told him if I knew how close he really was to you."

"Uh..yeah..." real Natalie answers.

"Is it normal for Brian to be looking at you funny. Like in a study-ish way?" I decide to ask.

Real Natalie drops her gaze on the ground. That might make some sense.

"Well, it seems to be working so far though." Jennifer says, in a kind of disappointed matter.

"So was Wilma at the Ravenclaw table?" real Natalie asks. I shake my head in response. Natalie turns to Michelle.

"Keith wasn't there either." Michelle answers, annoyedly as Jennifer starts to unwrap a rice krispie sandwich.

I tilt my head. "Speak of the devil." We all turn around to see Wilma and Keith walk in, they exchange a hug as Wilma departs in another direction. I can see very clearly that Michelle is sending glares at both of them.

"So how's being me coming along?" I ask Natalie in a low voice.

"Bad." I reply quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Joey and Zoey talking. I'm assuming it's about 'Natalie' considering Zoey keeps on glancing back at me.

I mentally sigh. "How long is this going to go on? This is killing me."

Real Natalie laughs, it was weird seeing it coming out of my mouth. "We are just getting started though."

"Agreed." Jennifer confirms, with a wide smile on her face. I love how they are actually enjoying this while I am pretty much suffering to death. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a tiny bit.

Okay maybe a lot. But you get the point. Right? No? Okay, forget it. I spot Jennifer eyeing the direction Wilma headed off to. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

Jennifer doesn't lift her gaze. "I'm going to follow her." She finally says, more to herself more than us.

Michelle looks at her somewhat stunned. "Why...?"

But Jennifer doesn't seem to hear. She starts to follow the direction Wilma headed off to. "I'll come with you." Natalie answers.

Michelle then looks at her. "Why?" she repeats.

Real Natalie shrugs. "I don't know, I feel like she shouldn't go know. Just in case something happens."

"Nothings going to happen." Michelle and I say in unison. We both stare at eachother, blinking.

"Well, you can never be too sure." Natalie continues.

"We are." We say again, at the exact same time. Both Jennifer and Natalie are exchanging glances between us. Wondering what's going on. And honestly, I'm not so sure myself.

"I'm going."Jennifer says, heading off. Natalie quickly looks at us (which is strange since she looks like me) and follows her.

Michelle and I look at each other, she speaks up. "Wait, it happened to you too?" she says in a quiet voice.

I look at her confused. Something happened to her? "What?"

Michelle opens her mouth to speak, when she tilts her head to the side, looking behind me. I turn around to see Melanie following Lewis in a tow, her mouth moving rapidly, yelling at him. He just continues to walk, clearly annoyed.

Michelle moans. "Be right back." She says, walking toward her sister, she turns around. "We'll talk about this later." I nod, as she jogs over towards her sister, grabbing her by the arm.

I couldn't help but wonder what Michelle was going to say before she was sidetracked. What exactly is _it_? From the looks of it, Michelle knows something. Something for a while now. She just kept it to herself all this time.

Next thing I know, I am walking down an empty hall. Footsteps echoing in the distance.

Is all this happening because of the polyjuice? Or has it been happening all this time and I've just realized it now?

I'm now face to face with Jennifer and Natalie, who were hiding behind a stone wall. Spying on Wilma, who was in the other room. They didn't notice me, I take a step forward, when I feel a hand tug on my shoulder. I turn around. Joey.

Joey shakes his head. "What are you doing?" He says in a low voice.

Real Natalie turns around at the sound of her cousin's voice. Jennifer right after her. I turn to them. "I could ask you two the same thing."

Real Natalie tugs on Joey's arm and Jennifer tugs on mine, so we weren't standing in the middle of the hallway. Joey pokes his head slightly to see what they were looking at. From this angle, you are only able to see Wilma.

Joey turns back around confused. "Why are you spying on Wilma?"

I shoot glances at Jennifer and Natalie, not knowing what to say. Joey is clearly asking them. Just then Michelle emerges. "There you are..." she says, drifting off looking confused as ever.

"What are you...?" She continues, sounding as confused as she looks. Jennifer gets up from her spot. Shooting a warning glance at Natalie. She luckily remembers that she is in my body.

"Come on. Let's talk somewhere else."

* * *

"You followed me?"

Joey backs up in surrender. "I was already approaching you. Then all of a sudden, you starting to walk down a hall, with a weird look on your face. What was I supposed to do? You're acting off today."

I shoot a quick glance at real Natalie, who shakes her head stiffly at me. Mentally telling me to stay in 'role'. Joey seems to catch it though.

Joey then turns to me. "You owe me an explanation." I snap, we are screwed. Wilma just then comes marching over. Almost out of breath.

"Hey, Natalie. I need you to help me with something." She says, looking at me. Natalie must have never been asked for help by her, because she immediately shot her with an answer.

"Why do you need me?" She asks, as me. Joey and Wilma turn to look at her -or me- with odd expressions on their faces. The rest of us look at her in disbelief. Personally I think I had the most surprised face.

"Way to blow it." I say to ease the confusion from Joey and Wilma. Who turn to me. Natalie facepalms herself as I look Joey and Wilma straight in the eye. "Natalie." I finish, confirming their thoughts.

Jennifer and Michelle look at me disappointingly. "Why did you have to say that?"

I shrug. "No point." I point to my watch. "Time is almost up."

Joey looks between Natalie and I, then stills on Natalie, as me. Crossing his arms in disappointment and slight anger. "You used polyjuice?"

Natalie looks down at my shoes, avoiding his gaze. Joey continues. "Is this because of what was bothering you? About telling me?"

Natalie stays silent, clearly not in the mood of saying anything. Joey turns to me. "Is it?"

I look at Natalie worried, she silently lifts her head and nods. "Yeah." I reply, seeing Joey wasn't able to see it.

Joey shakes his head in disappointment. "Why?" Wilma stands there, rocking on her feet awkwardly.

"I'll leave you guys to it." She says, jogging off.

"Yeah, we will too..."Jennifer says, grabbing Michelle and I by the forearm. Tugging us away.

"No. Stay." Joey says.

We return awkwardly back to the spot we were standing. There was a moment of pure, silence. Joey speaks up.

"Nat?"

Natalie fills Joey in with what we think Wilma is up to, Michelle and I exchange a quick glance, at the word we. When she finishes, Joey doesn't say anything for a while. Instead he laughs.

Natalie looks at him annoyed. "Hey!" She says, whacking him on the arm.

"Sorry. Sorry. You guys think Wilma..."

"Hey! For the record, Tamara and I are totally against this theory."

"Yeah, um, can you explain why you think so?" Jennifer asks. "Because I'm completely lost right now."

"Tell you later." Michelle quickly answers. As Brian begins to walk over.

"Hey, I..." Brian begins to drift off, looking between Natalie and I. I look at her, her face was beginning to bubble and merge. The polyjuice. It's wearing off. Like. Now.

Next thing I know, I am standing face to face with Natalie. I look down and examine myself. Same fair skin. Same elbow length hair. Same Gryffindor robes. I'm me again. Natalie and I look at Brian. Who was blinking in disbelief.

"What just...why were you..." He says, not able to get his words straight.

Joey laughs. "It's Halloween remember." Brian barely got time to recover before Joey continues.

"Come on. We're missing the party." He says, directing him away.

Joey turns around last minute, catching Natalie's 'thank you'. He smiles and departs.

* * *

We return to the party to see Wilma talking to Keith about something, when she spots Natalie, she holds up a finger to Keith and starts walking closer to us.

"I better see what she needs." Natalie says, heading over. We all nod, watching her walk towards Wilma. Jennifer has a suspicious look on her face while eyeing Wilma.

"Come on, let's go back to the party. Natalie doesn't need us around right now." I say. We walk to the Great Hall. Then Jennifer suddenly says, "Oh there's Rice Krispies! Be right back!" and runs to the refreshments table. We all look at Jennifer like it's an everyday thing. Which it is.

I turned to Michelle, wanting her to explain what _it_ is. "So, mind telling me, what you were talking about before?" I ask. Michelle looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Well...You know the day when I had that fight with Keith, that jerk..." She mutters. I signaled her to continue.

"Yeah, I went to the Black Lake to lose some steam. When I touched the water, more like slapping it..." My eyebrows raised. OK. "After that, I saw something strange. Like a flashback." She says.

What? "You saw Wilma's brother die in the Black Lake didn't you?" I say so softly that only Michelle can hear. Now she's got a weird look on her face. That's understandable. Then she nods.

"How did you know...?" She asks, sounding a little creeped out. OK. Now how to explain this to her...I don't know how to explain it. I just know.

"I just know..." I answer. Michelle opens her mouth to say something but then Natalie comes back.

"Hey." Natalie greets

"Hey," I reply

"Hi." Michelle greets back.

"Where's Jennifer?" Natalie asks.

"Did you know that there's rice krispies for refreshments?" Michelle says.

"Oh." Natalie says with a look of understanding.

"Sup! Do you want rice krispies?" Jennifer pops out, holding out a bag full of rice krispies for us. We all look at her weirdly. Typical. Her and her rice krispies. We shook our heads. She grins and answers cheerfully, "Yay! More for me then! Tell me when the next plate comes."

"Oh and don't tell anyone." She says in a whisper. OK...

"So what were you guys talking about?" Natalie asks curiously.

"Uhhh..." Michelle looking at me, wondering if we should tell them now. Then I made a decision.

"We'll tell you guys later. Let's just enjoy the party." I say with a smile.

* * *

The music at the party is a little bit weirder than what I'm used to. Jennifer has a rice krispie rush while other people usually go on a sugar rush. We're hanging out in a corner, drinking pumpkin juice. Then we hear a yell. From Collin.

"Hey! Where's all the rice krispies! I just saw they put a new plate of them!" We hear Collin say to his friends and Bianca. We turn to Jennifer, who is tiptoeing to the side, holding onto her bag for dear life. She is innocently eating those rice krispies. Then when she gets out of sight of Collin, she ran in the direction of an empty-looking classroom.

"You know, I'm surprised that she didn't get diabetes or chubby...How is she able to stay so skinny?" Michelle exclaims. Natalie and I shrug our shoulders. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Collin looking annoyed and hungry.

"Have you seen Jennifer? I know she took it. I can feel it." He says, his eyes narrowed. We shook our heads. No point telling him. By now, she must have eaten more than half of the bag. Collin pouts, looking disappointed. We heard a growl, we see Collin turning red in the face.

"Uhh...Don't mind me. I'm just hungry." He says.

"There's more food at the table." Natalie says.

"But I don't like it...I'm not used to the food here." Collin said, looking sad. We all look at him in pity.

"Ah! Jennifer!" He exclaims, pointing behind us. We turn to the direction where he's pointing. Jennifer holding a empty-looking bag of what used to be FULL of rice krispies. She freezes when she sees Collin pointing at her. I spot some rice krispies crumbs on her face. I point at my face, signalling that she has it on her face.

Jennifer turns around, with her arms wiping crazily at her face. I hear a slap and it was Michelle facepalming herself. Collin walks towards her. He crosses his arms across his chest.

"I know you took those rice krispies." He said with an expressionless face. She turns back, facing him, with a big grin on her face.

"What's up Collin!" She greets cheerfully. His eyes travelled to the bag in her hand.

"What's in that bag?" He asks.

"Oh nothing." She answers. One of his eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Oh really?" He replies. She nods without hesitation. All of a sudden he snatches the bag from her hands. Then he turns the bag upside down, dumping all the contents onto the ground. Everyone turns around. I spot Brian looking in our direction.

I turn back to my friends. "Be right back." I say. I want to finally ask Brian a question that has been bothering me for quite a while now. I walk straight up to him. He looks a bit confused of why I'd suddenly walk up to him. I ask him if I can speak to him alone. Then I drag him by the arm, away from the crowd.

"Now tell me...is it true?"

* * *

This is the end for chapter 8! We hope you enjoyed it!

Please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knight, SweetCupcakex3, michi_pandax3


	9. Constellation, Awkward Meets and Missing

Hi! Next chapter! Enjoy.

Warning! OCs

_******DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES! IT BELONGS TO KELLOGS.**_

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

"I want everyone to name, plot out four constellations and create your own constellation. If you're not done you will have to do it for homework. You may work in partners. Everyone get started." says Professor Sinistra.

We're having Astronomy with the Hufflepuff`s today so I go and find Jennifer in the Hufflepuff crowd.

"So let's get started. Do you have your textbook?" I ask Jennifer.

"Yeah, so which constellation do you want to look for?" I say as I flip through the pages.

"I don't know, do you want to make one first?" asks Jennifer.

"Sure," I say. "Let's start looking for shapes."

"I found one!" exclaims Jennifer after a while of searching.

"What is it?" I ask. "Plot it out."

She takes out a sheet of parchment and starts drawing the constellation out. She finally connects the lines together and it looks like a rectangular box. I look at her puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure we can't just do a box." I say.

"But it's not a box! It's a rice krispie." she says happily.

"Yeah, of course it is," I say, "Let's start looking for the other constellation."

"Let's look for our star sign constellations." says Jennifer.

"Good idea." I say.

I start looking for Aquarius while Jennifer starts looking for hers. Soon I find it and plot it down on a sheet of parchment. Jennifer soon finds hers. Before we can start finding the last two Professor Sinistra says,

"Class is over now, you may leave."

"I guess we're going to have to finish it another night." I say.

"Yeah, I guess so." replies Jennifer.

We pack up our things and start walking down the halls, which held a few students, trying to get to their dorms. It was already pretty late. I say goodbye to Jennifer as she heads off to the Hufflepuff common room as I make my way to the mine. Suddenly I hear footsteps emerge from behind me.

"Michelle!" I hear, turning around, I spot Tamara jogging over. She takes a moment to catch her breath. Whatever it is, it must be serious. She can get in serious trouble if she was spot.

"What is it?" I ask cautiously. I mean it has to be serious, right? If not, it could have waited for tomorrow. Right?

"It's Milly."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I knew Milly had been acting out of place recently. But to the point where she isn't in her dorm by curfew? And Melanie not noticing? Nothing seems to make sense.

Despite getting literally three hours of sleep, for once I wake up before Helda. I swing the covers off and quickly get dressed. I don't know what time and is. But at the moment, I don't care. I need to know if Milly is alright.

I race down to the Great Hall and bump head first -literally- into Keith. Great. Now I know my timing is no better in the morning either. I feel him shoot me an odd gaze, seeing me up this early in the morning. I brush past him like I would with anyone else that I don't know. Screw him.

I swear, all this happened after our 'fight'.

I spot Tamara at the Gryffindor table along with a bunch of other early birds. I walk over, anxious to hear about Milly.

"Hey. How is Milly? Is she alright?" I immediately shoot at her. She nibbles on her lower lip for a bit.

"Michelle," She starts, finally looking up at me. "Milly didn't come back."

My heart sank. "What? Are you sure?" She nods.

"I would have heard if she did. Plus, her bed sheets are still tousled up." Yeah, unlike me, she actually makes her bed.

I plant my hand on my forehead and close my eyes. This can't be happening. "What about Melanie?"

"Melanie came in a couple minutes after I did. I guess she was too tired to notice Milly's empty bed."

Okay, I need to have a serious talk with that girl. Students start to stream into the Great Hall, I spot Melanie among the crowd. Giving a little yawn. I march over to her.

"Hey. Have you seen Milly?" I ask, crossing my arms.

She stiffly shrugs. "I don't know. I guess she's still sleeping."

How exactly is she the oldest among the three of us? Seriously? Can someone at least tell me that? It would make a lot more sense if I was the oldest...but no. I narrow my eyes at her, who doesn't seem to catch it as she yawns.

Someone catches my eye in the crowd. Not in a good way. Feeling extremely desperate, or perhaps it was the result of lack of sleep, I walk over.

"Have you seen my sister?" I spat out immediately, half knowing what I'm doing. Melanie stands next to me, still half asleep. The guy who I'm asking, turns around.

Revealing to be Lewis.

His face shows surprise. Probably from the wonder of why I was suddenly asking him. He shifts his gaze from me to Melanie. "Uh, right next to you?" He says, as if I am stupid. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Not Melanie stupid. Now do you know where she is or not." I demand impatiently. I am in no mood for games.

Lewis remains silent, with an expressionless face eyeing me. Clearly not going to tell me anytime soon. I can tell he knows something. He is just questioning why he should be the one to tell me. I want to punch him so bad.

I blame lack of sleep.

Tamara gets up from her spot, clearly seeing that whatever that's happening is not going anywhere. Which is true.

"Hey Lewis, have you seen Milly recently?" Tamara asks casually.

Lewis lifts his glare from me and turns to Tamara. "Last time I saw her, she was at the party. She said she had to go somewhere. Said it was important."

Now was that _that _hard to say? No. This guy seriously drives me off the wall sometimes.

Tamara tilts her head. "Do you know where to?"

"No. She seemed urgent to get somewhere and just ran off." Lewis says with a shrug. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"None of your stinking business Zhou." I spat out immediately. Lack of sleep. Lack of sleep. Lack of sleep.

"Hey. I told you what you wanted to know." Lewis shoots back, clearly annoyed. This time, I don't really blame him. I kind of feel bad. He did help after all. But I'm not going to tell him that in a million years.

"Okay. Thanks Lewis." Tamara dismisses.

Lewis gives her a small smile, completely ignoring me. "No problem." Walking off and taking his seat next to Brian.

Tamara turns back to me and raises her eyebrow.

"What?"

"You are extra pushy today." She comments.

Dang it. Is it that noticeable? "Lack of sleep."

Tamara nods in understanding. "Ahh. But then it doesn't go to this extent usually."

"I snapped after hearing about Milly okay?" I said, with a bit of annoyance.

Tamara puts her hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Let's talk about this later. You need to eat something before it affects you more."

I'm about to protest, when my stomach starts to growl. Dang I'm starving. I look up to see an amused look on Tamara's face. "Fine. Fine."

I don't get how I'm going to eat if my sister is nowhere to be seen. But I guess I'll have to try unless I want to physically starve myself.

I take my seat next to Helda who looks up at me surprised. "You were up early. Where to?"

"I needed to clear my head. So I took an early morning walk." I answer, feeling tired.

"Well, it must be huge enough for it to make you of all people wake up that early," She half jokes and half serious.

I quickly explain everything about Milly to her. She listens attentively, nodding for me to continue. When I come to the end she looks at me with pity.

"Oh gosh Michelle. I'm sure she's okay!" She says, laying a hand on my shoulder. I nod, bringing my full attention back to breakfast. Helda quickly finishes hers and gets up from her seat. I look at her confused.

"Where are you going?"

Helda grabs her stuff. "I need to ask Professor Longbottom something for the Herbology assignment. I'll see you in class."

"See you." I reply, as Helda marches down the hall. After finishing breakfast, I lay my head down on the table. Man, I'm tired. Before you know it, I've dozed off.

* * *

I wake up in who knows how long. Oh shoot what time is it?! I check the clock. Oh snap. I'm late for class. I grab my stuff and scurry out of my seat. Racing down the hall.

Apparently, I'm still half asleep, bumping right into someone's chest as we try to walk through the doorway at the same time. I can feel everyone's eyes on us as I shake my head from the collision. I look up to see who I've bumped into.

Keith. I blink. You're kidding me. Him again? Okay, remind me never to wake up early ever again in my life. It just screws everything up.

We stand there awkwardly. He directs me to go in first. I direct him to go in first. We look at each other not knowing what to do. So, we decided to go in. At the same time. Bumping into each other again.

I stumble backwards. The entire class is looking at us, amused. I hear Keith sigh. "Just go in." he mutters under his breath so only I can hear.

"You go in." I urge.

"Anytime now Mr. Tan and Ms. Chang." Professor McGonagall says annoyingly.

Keith motions his head silently to go inside. I walk in, Keith right behind me. Professor McGonagall, orders the class to continue on whatever they were doing. By the looks of it, we have to do a written assignment in pairs. Looking around I notice that everyone but Keith and I are paired up. Considering we are both late.

Dang it. I have to do an assignment with this guy? Wait. He was late too. Like me. Well, I was late, catching up on some Z's. What was he doing that would cause him to be late? I turn my full attention back to reality.

"...is that alright with you, Ms. Chang?" Professor McGonagall exclaims. I blink.

"Excuse me?" Yup. When I lack sleep it gets ugly. Foot or body.

Professor McGonagall sighs. "Just get started. Mr. Tan will explain things for you. Since clearly you don't find an interest in this subject."

Guilt immediately shot through me. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Professor McGonagall waved us off to get started with the assignment along with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. We take an empty spot. Well, this is going to take a while.

I awkwardly sit there for a bit as Keith scans the texbook, looking for the page number. Unlike me, he was actually listening. Hopefully I can make up for it by putting my all in the assignment.

How long has it been since we had a decent conversation with each other? Like a few weeks? I'm pretty sure he has been avoiding me, like I have been avoiding him...Right?

"Alright," Keith starts. "The assignment is to basically comparing human transfiguration to animal transfiguration. The assignment must be at least eight inches long."

I nod, that doesn't sound too bad. Honestly the worst part of it is that we have to spend some time working on it. Since we've practically skipped half of the class. Plus it is eight freaking inches. I sigh.

"Well. Might as well get started."

* * *

"Class dismissed."

By the time class was over, we haven't gotten much done. Only about a inch is complete. We spent most of the time brainstorming ideas. And by me, I mean mostly me, but it doesn't matter. At least he freaking listened, unlike me.

"We should work on this later." Keith says, gathering up his things as the rest of the class streams out to the halls.

I nod. "Yeah."

He looks up. "How about in the Slytherin common room later, after classes?"

"Sure." He gives a small smile and leaves the class, me following him. I spot Jennifer right by the doorway, munching on her rice krispie of the day.

"Hey. Having fun there?" I say, as she swallows her bite.

"Why were you late?" She questions.

"Long story short, I fell asleep and didn't catch the time." I reply. She nods, finishing off her rice krispie.

"Let's go, we're going to be late for our next class." I say. Jennifer agrees with me. We head off in separate ways. I think Jennifer is heading for Herbology with Ravenclaw while I go to DADA with Gryffindor. On the way there, thoughts begins to cloud my head. I sigh worriedly as I think of Milly's disappearance. What in Merlin's beard would make Milly disappear?

I don't think I can take anymore stress...First the fight with Keith, Melanie's weird behaviour with that transfer student, Milly's out of character attitude and now this?!

A lot has been going through my head today, but the biggest cloud is that Milly is skipping classes (which she never does), she is being mean (who she isn't) and she's out over curfew (which she also never does).

I need to find her and have a serious talk. Or I swear, the next thing you know ,she will turn into a complete rebel (no offense to all rebels out there).

"Have you seen Milly?" I ask Tamara as the last class of the day ends.

She shakes her head. "Nope."

"Ugh, where do you think that girl is hiding?!" I exclaim, now frustrated. Tamara lowers her head. I look at her. "What?"

She bites the bottom of her lip. "What? Tell me." I urge. It's about Milly. I know it.

"Michelle, Milly is not hiding. She's missing."

I blink. "She...she what?" I can feel a headache coming on. I had to ask.

"How do you know?"

Tamara shrugs. "I don't know. It's exactly like the Wilma thing. I just...do."

"Do you know where?" I ask hopefully.

She shakes her head. "No. It might come but, at the moment, nothing."

I close my eyes. This can't be happening to me. How is Melanie going to react? I'm one thing, but she is a complete volcano.

On the other hand, ever since she became 'BFF's' with Wilma, she has been completely blind when it comes to Milly. I have to have a serious talk with her. I have to have a serious talk with both of my sisters.

Once we find Milly.

* * *

I rub my head in vain to try to get rid of the headache I'm having. My head is cluttered already due to what's been happening recently. The amount of homework we're getting is definitely not helping.

I walk into the Common Room seeing Keith already starting to work on the assignment. He looks up as I walk over.

"Hey. I've already starting working on the..." He drifts off, and looks at me weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, confused.

Keith closes the textbook and continues to look at me weirdly. Okay, this is seriously starting to creep me out.

"What?" I urge. "What's wrong?"

Keith looks at me questioning. "I can ask you the same thing. Are you alright?"

Okay, now I'm as confused as ever. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I say, walking over to the spot, where he was originally doing the assignment. But he catches my wrist, turning me around.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" He continues. I try to get my wrist out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. I narrow my eyes at him. "Do you mind getting your hand off me?" I ask with a fake polite voice. Then he looks down at his hand holding my wrist and lets go of it.

"Sorry. Now tell me what's wrong." Keith says a bit commanding.

"It's none of your concern. Let's get our assignment over with." I brush him off. Then I turn to the table where the papers are. I hear a sigh behind me and I ignore it.

How does he even know something is wrong? Is this what it's like for Natalie when Joey can read her like a book? The thought of Keith becoming like that scares me half to death. Especially when we're in a situation like this. Him wanting answers from me and able to know that I'm lying. That is bad. Really bad.

Maybe I can get one of my friends to do the polyjuice thing if necessary...not like I think that would happen though. I'm pretty sure Keith will catch on and would be even more mad that I did that just to run away from him.

"Hello? Are you listening?" I snap out of my thoughts. I look up to see Keith waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry. What did you just say?" I ask him. He gives me an irritated look and put his quill on the table. Then he crosses his arms.

"I was wondering how you wanted to write this sentence." he says. Keith plants his elbows on his knees, leaning closer. "I know something's bothering you. What's wrong? Are your sister's bothering you? Was it Melanie? Milly?"

At the mention of Milly's name I break down and bring my hands up to cover my face. I bite my lower lip as I feel the tears coming out slowly dripping down my face.

Keith lowers my hands from my face and looks at me worried, "Michelle?"

I can't look at him right now. I just can't. I feel like glass, like I'm going to shatter any minute. The stressful moments of what's happened the past few weeks comes rushing back into my mind without mercy. The fight between us...Melanie with Wilma, leaving Milly behind...Milly pushing that student down...Tamara telling me Milly went missing...

Keith gathers me in his arms in a warm hug, I would have normally protested, but at the moment, I feel too weak and broken.

"Shhh...It's okay Michelle..." He said comfortingly. His hands soothing my back. I hug him back as my sobs got louder. Keith didn't care that I was making his robes wet with my tears. I just kept on crying, not caring if anyone else walked in.

* * *

I honestly don't know how long I stood there crying, but after, it seemed that everything was cool between us. At least I hope. We finished off the assignment right after I ensured Keith that I was alright. Which, I wasn't exactly sure if I was myself.

I open the door to my dorm, Helda looks up as I walk in. She smiles. "Hey. How did the assignment go?"

"Fine." I answer, dropping onto my bed. What a day.

Helda puts aside the book she was reading and cradles her chin in between her hands. "So, how are things with Keith?"

"Better."

Helda can tell from my one word answers that I am in no mood to talk right now. She silently gets off her bed and walks over to mine. "Don't worry. We'll find Milly. Even if it's the last thing we do."

I give her a small smile, "Thank you."

She gives me a quick hug. "Now. Get to bed. Don't want to relive everything that happened today now do we?"

I laugh. "Hopefully not."

* * *

I groan as I feel a pillow hit me on my back.

"Get up you lazy sleepy head!" I hear Helda yell. "No." I grumble into my pillow as I snuggle more into my bed.

"You've already missed breakfast! I let you sleep in and this is what happens!?" Helda scolds me.

Now what am I supposed to do if I am screwed both if I sleep in and wake up early? My life is so unfair sometimes.

"I lazily get up and rub my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Class." Helda simply answers. I groan. Well, looks like I'm going to have to work on an empty stomach. Like I said, my life is not freaking fair.

* * *

I plop down onto my seat, out of breath. Right now I'm in Potions with Gryffindor. Tamara stares at me.

"What happened?" She asks.

I blink at her. "What do you mean?"

"For you to be this late." Tamara states, getting back to work.

"I overslept." I answer. She nods in understanding and takes out her Potions textbook. I also take out my textbook.

"You've been oversleeping a lot lately." Tamara comments.

"I can't sleep much often these days..." I trail off.

"Hey about Milly's disappearance...Should I tell my parents...?" I ask softly. Tamara raises an eyebrow at my question.

"You haven't told them yet?" She replies, sounding surprised.

"Well how exactly am I supposed to tell them? 'Oh, hey, mom and dad. Look your youngest daughter went missing and is nowhere to be found. How is your day?'"

She shrugs. "You go with that if you want. Might not be the most effective way to tell them though. They might send you a howler or something."

"Then?" I question.

She plays with her quill. "I say you tell them in person."

I think about it for a moment. "That's like...Christmas..."

"Hey, she might be back by then." Tamara comments.

I blink. "And if she isn't?"

She holds her arms up limply. "Hey, remember it's ultimately your decision."

"Knowing my parents, they will probably pin this mostly on me. Although Melanie is the oldest, they expect me to take care of them both." I sigh. "Life is so unfair." I put my head onto my folded arms on the Potions desk.

"Did you tell Melanie?"

I blink. "Actually no. She thinks Milly is just sleeping or something." I say, lifting my head back up and slumping against the chair.

"Why she isn't sleeping?" Melanie asks, coming up to us.

"Milly is missing, if you haven't already noticed." I say in a tired tone.

Melanie tilts her head at me. "Than?"

"Tell you later. Snabe is - " I say spotting him looking at us at the corner of my eye, getting completely cut off.

"No. Tell me." She says in a louder tone. Everyone's heads turn to look at us. I look at Melanie sending her a mental note. _Don't start something._

Snabe crosses his arms at us. "Something you want to tell us Ms. Chang." I'm not exactly sure whether or not he is talking to Melanie or I.

"No." I reply.

"Say it." Melanie continues to push.

I shoot her a glare. "Not right now." I mutter to her quietly. Thank goodness for me, the dismissal bell rings. I gather my stuff and quickly leave, trying to clear my head. Melanie quickly catches up with me.

"Now spit it out. What happened?" She demands.

I stop on my feet and turn to look at her. "Look after you starting hanging with Wilma, you started to push Milly away."

Melanie looks at me like I'm crazy. "Excuse me?"

"Don't give me the attitude, Melanie." I spat at her.

"Don't you blame me for whatever happened between you two then." She shoots back.

"Nothing's happened between us!" I say frustrated. I turn to walk away, but Melanie moves up in front of me.

"Oh yeah?" She crosses her arms. "Then what happened?"

"She's gone." I say bluntly.

"What do you mean gone?" Melanie demands with panic in her voice. I sigh angrily.

"What do you think I mean by gone Melanie? Of course I mean that she disappeared!"

Melanie looks at me worried. "Since when?"

"Halloween."

Now Melanie looks angry. "Why are telling me this now? We're supposed to be sisters!"

I look at her up and down, I honestly don't know what to think. "Really? Because you're the one not acting like one right now."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Review and Subscribe

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knight, SweetCupcakex3, michi_pandax3


	10. Quidditch, Broken Vase and Santa

Hi everyone! Time for another chapter. Enjoy!

Warning! OCs

_******DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES! IT BELONGS TO KELLOGS.**_

* * *

_**Jennifer's POV**_

After class I go down to the Quidditch pitch and sit in the stands with Tamara. I hope we can have a peaceful season this year...No injuries or people that look like Death Eaters appearing on the field. Although I have a feeling that won't happen. Hopefully Natalie and Michelle don't get injured.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw VS Slytherin game. On the Ravenclaw side, Hayes, Johnson, Jenkins, Xiang, Lu, Yang and Shields. Hansworth, Reyes, Manchester, Cooper, Chang, Tan and Nelson on the Slytherin side." says the commentator signaling the time for them to walk onto the field.

Madam Hooch walks onto the field and releases the Snitch. Slytherin gets the Quaffle first and scores. The Quaffle is soon passed to Natalie and she scores as well making it tied.

Both Seekers are circling around near the top and luckily no one has been hit by the Bludger so far.

"50-60, Slytherin is in the lead." says the commentator after a while.

Natalie has the Quaffle again and then passes it to her teammate, Lisa. She's zooming around the field and then passes it to the other Chaser, Nathan. I see Keith sneak up behind him and he hits a Bludger at him, hard and fast. He falls but luckily his broom slows down his fall but it's not slow enough. It looks like he's out for the rest of the game.

"And the Captain, Hayes is out, Gomez will be substituting." says the commentator after the time out whistle.

The game continues on.

"70-100, Slytherin still in the lead!" exclaims the commentator. I raise my banners higher. This time they read 'Go Natalie', 'Go Michelle' and 'Don't get injured!'.

I look over to Michelle as she knocks out one of the Ravenclaw Beater's. That's not good... there's no more substitutes. They're going to have to play without one player. That's how it works in professional Quidditch anyway.

Soon I notice that Zoey has stopped circling and speeds to the opposite side of the field. The Slytherin Seeker sees it too and they both go after it. Zoey stretches her hand out and is just about to get it when she get hits by a Bludger. It hits her broom and knocks her off balance causing the Slytherin Seeker to catch the Snitch.

"And Hansworth's got it! Slytherin wins! Hope to see you next time!" says the commentator as everyone flies back down.

* * *

**To all Hufflepuff Students,**

**If you plan to go home for Christmas write your name down below. **

**Professor Longbottom,**

**Head of Hufflepuff**

I write my name down and walk down to the tree by the lake and meet up with Natalie, Tamara and Michelle.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," says Tamara. "Did you see the notice on the bulletin board about Christmas?"

"Yeah, wrote my name down. You?" I ask.

"We're still deciding." says Natalie. "Are you going back to the orphanage?"

"Yeah, I'm going to visit my brother. I need to give him a lesson about touching other people's stuff..." I still can't believe he broke my camera, he is really going to get it.

"We were thinking that we could all go to my house for Christmas. You could bring your brother I guess." says Michelle.

"You want my brother to come too?" I say. "He might break something."

"True...I don't know if he wants to, just as long you make sure he doesn't break anything." She glares at me.

"...Okay then." I say. Guess he might not be going.

"What are we going to do at your house anyways?" I ask.

"I don't know, Quidditch, homework, exchanging presents, all that stuff." says Natalie.

"Oh okay then. I'm so excited about Christmas! My brother still believes in Santa claus...He always gets excited about seeing the fake Santa Claus' at the malls. Then he starts jumping up and down and saying 'See Santa IS real!'...What am I going to do with him...?"

"Well he is a kid, what do you expect?" Tamara states.

"He'll probably stop believing in him eventually. Like we did. Just give him some time." Michelle tells me.

"Yeah." Natalie agrees.

I check the time on my iPod. It's almost time for dinner. Good, cause I'm starving...

"Hey it's dinner, let's go or we'll be late. Race you there!" I say as we all run inside.

* * *

"Can we go see Santa?" asks Stephen to Jennifer.

"No."

He frowns, "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No." says Jennifer this time a little louder.

"Why?" He pouts.

"...Just not now Stephen." I tell him. He's making me annoyed...

"But I want to go today. Pleaseeeeeeeeee." says Stephen with an innocent look on his face.

"No!" I give him my annoyed face. I feel someone grabbing my hair.

"I want to go now." He cries.

"Stop pulling my hair!" I yell at him, while pulling his arm out of my hair.

Just then Natalie, Michelle and Tamara come rushing into see what all the commotion was about.

"Uh...why is Stephen pulling your hair?" asks Natalie.

"He wants to go see Santa Claus!" I yell struggling to get his hand off my hair.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He shouts in my ear.

"NO!" I yell again. He continues yanking on my hair.

"Okay okay, how about we go to the mall to see Santa Claus later? Do you want to go Stephen?" I say trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes!" He smiles jumping up and down.

"Okay, now get your hand off of my hair or you are really going to get it, Stephen!" I warn him.

He quickly lets go of my hair.

"Now go do your homework or something." I say.

He quickly runs off.

"Oh what grade is he in?" Tamara ask.

"He's in kindergarten SK I think"

"Oh, so he's 5 years old right now." She says.

"Yeah..." I hope he doesn't break anything..

"Now, do you want to work on our homework too or something else?" Michelle asks.

"Sure." We say in unison.

"Wait, I need to go tell my brother something so you go ahead."

"Uh, okay." Natalie says.

I sit beside him on the couch, where he is peacefully doing his homework.

"Hey now this is not the orphanage. You can't just start running around the house. And remember to be careful to not break anything. I won't be able to pay for the damages you might cause here. You got that?" I tell him.

"Yes. Don't worry. I won't" He says rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"...No." he says quietly. Wow... if he's already rolling his eyes at me now? I wonder what will happen when he becomes 15.

"I'm serious. Don't break anything."

"I know, I know" he says.

"I'm watching you and don't you dare think I forgot about the camera you broke!"

Stephen stays silent. I go upstairs and knock on the door to Michelle's room. Someone opens the door.

"Hey."

"Hey, what did you talk to your brother about?" Tamara asks.

"Oh I was just telling him to not break anything."

"Oh." She says.

"So are we going to a Muggle mall or the Diagon Alley to see Santa Claus?" Natalie asks.

"Since we're already in the Muggle world we might as well go to a Muggle mall."

"Oh."

"But, you don't have to come with us, if you don't want to."

"Oh, why not." Michelle says.

"I just hope he doesnt beg to take a picture with Santa Claus."

"Why?" Michelle asks.

"I'm broke. So I won't have enough money to pay for the picture."

"Oh well then." Michelle says.

"When are we going?" Natalie asks

"I don't know. I guess after we all finish our homework." Michelle says.

"Oh." She says.

"Then we better hurry." I say.

"I'm already halfway done" Tamara says.

"Same" Michelle and Natalie both say in unison.

"... So I'm pretty much the only one here who hasn't even started yet." I say in shock.

"Yeah, you should start working on it now." Tamara says. I sigh. Time to get started.

About one hour later, I finally finish my homework. I wish I had a rice krispie with me right now. I'm so hungry...

"Okay, done!" I smile.

"Yay, I'm pretty sure your brother's done by now." Michelle says.

"Hopefully he is..." I was halfway down the stairs when I hear a crash and shatter. Oh snap. Michelle automatically looked at me with wide eyes. This can't be good.

I race downstairs to see Stephen standing there innocently, sucking on his thumb (he seriously needs to stop doing that). Next to me Michelle widens her eyes even more. Next to Stephen was a vase, had to be priceless, broken into a million pieces.

"Stephen!" I call out, with pure anger in my voice. No point in hiding it.

Natalie and Tamara stand at the doorway holding their breaths as Michelle nears the broken vase. Melanie suddenly rushes in. She spots the collision and walks closer to Michelle closely.

"You broke the vase. You _broke _our family's most prized possession." She questions, looking first at the scattered glass than at Stephen, who is still sucking on his damn thumb. She glares at him.

Michelle closes her eyes. "Melanie..."

"What a little..." Melanie starts. Michelle cuts her off.

"Melanie! We'll try to fix it. Let's just gather the pieces, okay? I'll get the broom." Michelle calmly says, walking off. "Don't try anything."

Yeah, probably not going to happen. It's not exactly the smartest move to leave an angry Melanie in the room with someone that can't stop her. I'm surprised Melanie didn't break Stephen's thumb off right now.

Melanie slowly walks up to Stephen, hands clenched in fists at her sides, threatening to swing.

"Step away." she practically snarls, swinging her arm a bit. Stephen backs up a step and starts to cry.

Okay, now I'm angry. Despite how much I hate Stephen. "You hit my - "

Natalie and Tamara cut the distance between us, which is dangerously decreasing. Natalie tries to keep Melanie away.

"Melanie didn't hit your brother!" Natalie states.

I look at her confused. "But how - "

"Stephen stepped on glass." Tamara continues. I dart my head to him, who is now sitting on the rug sobbing. A clear cut on the bottom of his little foot.

Michelle than walks in. "What happened..?" she asks, setting the broom off to the side when she spots Stephen crying. "Melanie did you..."

Melanie snickers. "Tempting. But no." she turns to the rest of us. "Now get the brat out of here before he gets his filthy blood all over the carpet."

"Now what in the Merlin are we going to do about the vase!? Mom and Dad are going to kill us! You remember how important this vase is!" Melanie screams. Stephen continues to cry in the background.

Melanie spins around. "Oh shut up. We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you." she says, spitting. Stephen continues to cry.

Melanie raises her eyebrow at him. "Looks like someone is going to be getting coal this year. No presents for you."

Stephen's cries only get louder. Michelle turns Melanie back around. "_You're not helping!_" she mutters. "Now that vase. What are we going to do?"

The doorbell rings, Melanie and Michelle look at each other, sharing a terrified glance. Tamara checks the door quickly.

"It's your parents." she says. "They're home early."

"What are we going to do?!" Natalie exclaims.

Melanie points to Stephen. "We can start with getting him to shut up."

The door opens, "We're home!"

"Snap..." Michelle mutters under her breath. Melanie runs to the door and says to Michelle, "I'll distract them as long as I can. Just get that brat quiet and figure something out about the vase." Then opens the door and runs into the hall but not before slamming it closed.

Michelle turns to me. "Can you please get him to quiet down? Any louder and they are going to think we are killing him."

"Once he starts crying it's hard to stop." I say as Michelle sighs. "But food might work."

Natalie reaches in the pocket of her robes and sticks a bar of christmas rice krispies in his mouth. Not going to lie, I was a little jealous.

None the less, it stopped the crying. "Now what about the vase? Will the repairing spell work on it?"

Michelle looks hesitant. "Not sure considering there's a piece of it in his foot and we can't use magic out of school..." Oh shoot, I completely forgot about that...

"...Do you have a bottle of Elmer's glue?" Stephen asks, in between bites. "That will work."

"Where's Michelle?" a voice calls out in the distance. By the sounds of it, they are getting closer. Michelle groans.

"We should probably see if his foot is okay." Tamara says, crouching down to Stephen's level.

"It looks pretty deep..." Natalie comments. Michelle curses under her breath. "Nellie!" Michelle calls. One of her house elves, Nellie appears with loud crack.

"Yes, Mis-I mean Michelle?" she asks.

"May you please treat Stephen's foot and get the piece of glass out of his foot? Don't throw it away though." She looks at the door as we can hear talking outside in the corridor. "If you can, please repair the vase." Nellie nods without hesitation and went straight to accomplishing the orders.

"Ughh, I hope Nellie can fix it..." Michelle says sounding a bit desperate.

Within a minute, Stephen's foot is all better. He immediately comes running up to me. "Let's go visit Santa now! You promised!" I glare at him with an angry look.

"Not now Stephen!" I scold him. Stephen pouts his lower lip out.

"No."

He digs his hand in my hair again. Only this time, it's covered in rice krispie crumbs. In Christmas colours. "Stephen, we'll go in a couple of minutes. Just be patient." I say, pushing him off.

I re-adjust my ponytail in time for Michelle's parents to walk in. They give us a smile and goes over to hug each of us. Michelle's parents are really kind. I really have no idea how Michelle turned out the way she is right now...

Though they have completely conflicting personalities, I can see the family resemblance. The triplets got their dad's big eyes. They also got their lighter hair color from their mom. They have their mom's jaw line but their dad's chubby cheeks.

"We're back from our business trip in China. We've gotten you guys presents." Michelle's dad says cheerfully. Stephen abandons (more like wasted) the rice krispie and runs up to her parents.

"PRESENTS!? Really!?" He shouts for joy. Melanie glares at him in annoyance. I immediately walk up behind Stephen. Then I pull him away from Michelle's parents. I cross my arms and look at him sternly.

"You don't leave a perfectly good, tasty, rice krispie on someone's floor like that! We're not in the orphanage, Stephen. You also don't scream in people's faces when they say they're giving you a present." I lecture.

Stephen looks at me and blinks. As if he doesn't understand/care about what I said. Michelle's parents laugh. "It's fine. It's almost Christmas after all."

Mrs. Chang calls Nellie over and asks her to wrap the presents to put under the tree. Handing her the many big bags of gifts. Whoa that's a lot of presents...

Stephen runs over there to see what kind of presents there are but I stop him by grabbing his arm. I give him a light knock on the head.

"Too bad. If you see what those presents are, Santa will not be happy. In fact he would just give you coal." I lie to him, using Santa.

Stephen narrows his eyes at me. "No, he won't. I'm a good boy!"

"Yes he will."

Stephen sticks his lower lip down in disappointment. "Let's go ask him now."

"I told you. Not now."

He crosses his arms. "Take me now, or I will tell Michelle's mommy and daddy what happened to the vase."

"You're the one who broke it!" I remind him.

"I'll blame you." he continues. Dang this boy has some attitude for a 5-year-old, I question where he learns this from.

"Fine. You're going back to the orphanage." I say firmly.

"You wouldn't!" He pouts. I roll my eyes. This brat is such a handful...

"Yes, I would." I walk out of the room and up the stairs. I go to his room and put his suitcase on the bed and just stuff his clothes and toys into it. I hear feet pattering in my direction.

"Nooooo! I don't want to go!" Stephen grabs onto my arm that is holding his panda plushie.

In the background I hear: "The brat is leaving? Yes!" Then a slap. "Ow! What was that for!?" I hear Melanie demand. "Tch." Michelle replies.

I finish packing up Stephen's things, he didn't bring that much in the first place shockingly. I zip up his suitcase and grab him by his hand.

"Noooo." He says shaking his arm away and starting to hug my left leg. Dragging him along as I walk to the stairs.

"Okay! Okay! I won't open them until Christmas! I just want to stay!" he begs. Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?

I continue dragging him as I reach the top of the stairs.

"No! I'll be good, I won't break any more vases!" yells Stephen. I spot Michelle, Natalie and Tamara standing at the bottom of the stairs. With confused expressions pasted on their faces.

"Breaking anymore vases? What does he mean Michelle?" Mr. Chang asks. Oh shoot...I quickly walk to the room where the vase is. I look around the room for the vase. I sigh in relief as I see it in one piece and not in a million pieces. I shoot a warning glare at Stephen. Not the first one I gave him today.

"Uh..." Michelle hesitates. "...Stephen broke a valuable vase at the orphanage. Jennifer is just making sure he doesn't break your priceless one." She looks at me. "_Right_, Jennifer?"

I nod. "You should have seen it! It was in a million pieces! It was impossible to fix." Her parents give us a suspicious look.

"Alright...Where's Milly? I haven't seen her yet." asks. Both Michelle and Melanie freeze. Mrs. Chang seemed to catch their hesitation, she puts a hand on her hip.

"Melanie? Michelle? Is there something you want to tell me?" She questions, exchanging glances between her two daughters.

"You guys leave. Now." Michelle tells Stephen and me. I automatically drag Stephen out of the room and down the stairs.

Natalie and Tamara follow me out into their front yard, where there's a giant fountain with a cupid in a diaper, I think, holding an arrow. I know, I questioned it myself too.

"I have a feeling things are going to get ugly in there." I reply, keeping my hand on Stephen's shoulder. We wouldn't want him breaking the cupid fountain now would we? I think not.

From the window of the room (I know it sounds stalkerish, no need to tell me) I can see Michelle's parents look grave as Melanie and Michelle explain to them. snaps first. We can all see her screaming at them like crazy. Soon after that, Mr. Chang joins the yelling.

Stephen tugs on my hand. "Can we see Santa now?" I look down at him annoyingly.

"I can take you to see Santa." A new voice sounds. "Of course, only if Jennifer lets me."

We turn to see Keith approach smiling. Stephen runs up to him as if he's not a stranger, but an old friend. "I like him. He wants to see Santa too. I'm not the one getting coal. You are." he says pointing to me.

Keith pats his head then looks up, "Why are you guys outside anyway? Without Michelle I mean."

All three of us point to the window silently.

"Yikes." he says. "What happened this time? I mean, they don't yell at Michelle very often. I can't say the same for Melanie though."

"Milly went missing." Natalie replies simply.

Keith nods silently. "Yeah, I was wondering why she wasn't around."

I love how he noticed her disappearance rather than Melanie did. Proves what kind of sister she is, I guess.

Michelle silently comes out and closes the door, walking towards us. "How was it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Got slapped on the arm. Pinched ear. One to the face. Intense screaming." She answers, looking at the ground. I wince. I can't really imagine Michelle's parents doing that...

Keith goes over to her and gives her a soothing hug. Stephen blinks. "Do they love each other?" he asks me in the loudest whisper ever. I immediately shush him and slaps a hand over his mouth. Hearing that, Michelle immediately pushes Keith away and turns red in the face. But Keith still looks the same but has an amused smile on his face.

"What are you talking about you little..." Michelle glares at Stephen.

I can't believe I'm going to say this. "Come on Stephen. Let's go see Santa."

Natalie turns to Keith. "You still want to come?"

"Sure."

* * *

The mall is decorated for Christmas just like Muggle malls do. Lights are hung here and there glowing with rainbow colours. In the center is a huge Christmas tree decorated with millions of ornaments and from here I can already see the long line to see Santa. This is going to take a while...and we still have to go Christmas shopping.

I look at the mall clock. In about 6 hours, the Muggle mall closes. I just hope this stupid Santa thing doesn't take over an hour.

2 HOURS AND A HALF LATER

YES! We're finally at the front of the line! Stephen is owing me big time for this... 'Santa' looks over at us and smiles as a little girl with light brown hair jumps off his lap and runs over to her mother, telling her everything she and Santa talked about. How I envy her childhood.

Stephen runs up to the jolly old man as he helps him up onto his lap. He looks over at me. "What are you waiting for? Come child!"

I look around me, oh snap, he was talking to me. "Oh, I - " I start.

"Come. Come." He says, patting his free leg. Everyone around is waiting patiently for me to go, so I honestly have no choice.

I might have looked stupid or something, but honestly, I don't think it is possible to be more humiliated than I already am.

I hesitantly sit on his leg. Oh gosh this is awkward. He puts his arm around Stephen and I. "Now, are you two siblings?"

Stephen smiles enthusiastically. "Yeah! This is my older sister!" he says, pointing to me as if the man in the fake beard can't tell.

Santa gives his famous laugh. "I'm sure you're the best of friends." He exclaims, making his big nose and chubby cheeks glow scarlett. Yeah. Wrong. "How old are y'all?"

Stephen puts a hand on his chest proudly, "I'm five years old! I'm almost in grade one!" he exclaims with joy.

"Oh, you're becoming a big boy now aren't you?" Santa replies with equal joy. He turns to me. "Now what about you, little girl."

Ignoring what he called me, I answered. Hoping that if I do, the sooner it will end. "Now, have you two been good this year?"

Stephen bobs his head. "Oh yes. I do my homework everyday and make sure my room is sparkling clean."

That liar! I'm the one who has to tidy up afterwards! Plus, he creates a mess like two seconds after. He turns to me. I shrug. "Uh, yeah. I guess..."

He turns his attention back to Stephen. "Now, what would you like for Christmas, child?" Stephen leans over and whispers his wish in Santa's ear.

He laughs again. "I'm sure I can do that for you." he turns to me. "Now, what about you child. What would you like for Christmas from your old man?"

"Uhh..." I honestly don't know what to say. I mean I guess I can say anything, since this dude can't really give it to me.

So, I told him the first thing that came to my mind.

"Two whole bags of rice krispies." I answer.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just a reminder that we have a poll on our profile for your favourite main OC character.

Review and Subscribe

~AquamarineCloverx3, angel-knight, SweetCupcakex3, michi_pandax3


	11. Shopping, Loud Cries and Unicorns

Hey guys! This is the eleventh chapter for Year 2!

Enjoy this chapter!

Warning! OCs and **sw****earing**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS BEEN MENTIONED HERE. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. WE DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.  
**

* * *

_**Natalie's POV **_

I stroll down the fantasy genre aisle at Foyles. I sigh. I know Zoey wants to read a couple of Muggle books. I have a few ideas of what books to get her but I'm not sure if she would really like it. Hmmmm...Oh here's Percy Jackson & the Olympians...She is interested in the Heroes of Olympus. She will definitely love this gift. I take the five books from the shelves.

Then my eyes catch a glimpse of a book title. I swiftly pull it out and turn it to read the blurb at the back. I spot a girl with shoulder length black hair emerge from the corner and starts browsing the shelves at the corner of my eye.

"Hey Brian! Isn't this the book you wanted to get for a girl?" I hear a girl ask teasingly. My eyes widen a bit at hearing the name it was directed to. The Brian she's talking about is not the one I'm thinking about right now...Is she..? I mean what are the odds we would go to the same bookstore at a the same Muggle mall...Then again he's a half blood after all.

A voice replies from the another bookshelf, I can't exactly make out what he is saying. The girl speaks up again.

"Don't deny it. I can clearly see it on your cherry red face." She retorts. Ok...I'm just going to go to another aisle now...I immediately walk to the Teen Fiction aisle.

For a while after browsing the books, I finally get a book that I'm interested in. I'm completely immersed in the first chapter and starts to walk over to the cashier. Then I bump head first into someone, causing me to stumble back a couple of steps. I drop my books onto the ground from the collision.

I bend down and start picking up my books, whoever I bumped into starts to help. I stand up and see an arm extended towards me with, holding a book. I take it and look up to thank them. Not realizing who I bumped into exactly.

"Oh...uh...Hi." I awkwardly say.

Brian smiles. "Hey. Doing some Christmas shopping?"

I nod. "Yeah."

The girl from before comes up and hands him a book. "Here. Found it." she turns and looks at me. She gives me a funny look. "Are you...?"

"Irene, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is my sister Irene." Brian cuts in.

I smile at her. She continues to look at me funny. She looks over at Brian and whispers something to him. He nudges her in the ribs. Irene returns a punch in the arm. Okay...

"There you are! I knew you would be in here!" Jennifer exclaims, walking up to me with Stephen in tow. "Oh. Hey Brian."

"Wow...you know a lot more girls than I assumed..." Irene mutters.

Brian narrows his eyes at her. Jennifer quickly greets the others and turns back to me. "Come on. The others are waiting."

Irene widens her eyes. "There's more?"

"Want to come with?" Jennifer offers.

Brian shakes his head. "No it's fi~"

Irene hits him on the arm again. "Oh of course we'll come! I need to meet the rest of you that he never bothered to mention." she says, shooting a glare at her brother.

Jennifer smiles. "Let's go!" I think I was stunned for at least 10 minutes.

After we pay, we follow Jennifer to meet up with Michelle, Keith and Tamara. I walk next to Jennifer as Brian and Irene were behind, deep in conversation.

"How many girls do you know exactly?!" Irene whisper yells at him.

"I don't know! Do you expect me to count?!" Brian shoots back.

"Yes! Now how many?" she urges.

"You are insane." Brian comments, clearly annoyed. "Oww, you didn't have to punch me! What am I to you?"

"A pathetic brother who doesn't bother telling his own sister who he meets at school. That includes girls!"

Jennifer has an amused look on her face from overhearing the conversation behind us as well. They have some relationship, I can say that much.

We scan the food court for the others, later spotting Keith's hand waving in the air, indicating where they were.

"Hey. Who's this?" Keith asks with a small smile at Irene. Brian narrows his eyes at him.

Irene, who completely ignores him was shooting glances between Michelle and Tamara. She turns to Brian. "Is there more people I should know about? Like girls...?" Irene trails off.

"I think you need to shut your mouth now." Brian scolds.

Irene just looks at him with a blank expression. "Apparently you have to open yours more often." she points out, sliding into an empty seat. She rests her chin in between her hands.

"I'm Irene. Sadly, I'm related to his dork. Don't judge me from knowing him though." She says, pointing to Brian. He glares at his little sister.

"So...When are you going to...you know...?" Michelle asks.

"Next year. I'm happy now that I know some people there other than this weirdo." Irene points at Brian.

"Why? Is the guy really that bad?" Keith asks, looking amused. I'm sure he wants to get some dirt on the poor guy. Slytherins with blackmail is a bad thing. A really bad thing.

Tamara hands out some lunch to the others, luckily we got extras. She gave a weird look to Brian, as if she was trying to ask him something. I don't think much of it though, it's probably nothing.

We spend some time just catching up, even Keith and Brian are able to communicate without a barrier in the way. Stephen kept on nagging that he was hungry even though he just ate. It got pretty ridiculous. He ended up eating an entire box of donuts after. Jennifer wasn't too happy.

"For a little guy, he has a big appetite." Keith comments with an amused look on his face.

Jennifer groans. "Tell me about it." Stephen just blinks innocently between Keith and Jennifer. He reaches out and tugs on Jennifer's arm. "What?" she exclaims, clearly not in a good mood.

"Can we go home now? I want to check if Santa put the presents under the tree yet." Stephen asks with puppy eyes.

"No." Michelle answers.

"Please?"

"No." Jennifer answers.

Stephen's face starts to twist into a sad face. Before we know it, his mouth opens and he starts to cry at max volume. Everyone in the food court turns to look at us, even the people in line for food. The only sound was the sound of Stephen's cry. Oh no. Embarrassment is shown on everyone's faces as Stephen keeps on crying.

Jennifer clamps a hand over his mouth. "Fine. Fine. We'll go home. Sheesh."

* * *

"Are your parents still mad at you?" Keith asks.

Michelle huffs. "They probably will until Milly is back. I don't think they will hold it against you though, so don't worry." she replies, pushing the door open. Stephen immediately runs to the living room. Jennifer sighs annoyingly and glares in the direction Stephen runs to.

Mrs. Chang walks over, hearing the door open. She smiles at all of us and looks at Keith. "Oh, Keith. I didn't know you were here."

"Hi, Mrs. Chang." He greets politely.

She smiles. "Are you kids staying for dinner?"

"If it is okay with you, Mrs. Chang." Keith replies. Nodding, Mrs. Chang heads back into the kitchen. Melanie marches down the stairs.

"Where were you?" Melanie asks Michelle with ignorance. She turns to Keith. "Hey Keith." He nods at her.

"Christmas shopping." Michelle says, indicating the many bags in her hands.

"You could have brought me with you! Not leave me with mom and dad!" Melanie whines. Michelle rolls her eyes at her older sister.

Mr. Chang comes in holding up their Christmas tree that they have yet to set up. "Hey girls, want to help me out with the tree?" he then spots Keith. "and Keith." he quickly adds.

"Sure." We all say.

Mr. Chang tows the tree into their living room while the rest of us gather the boxes of ornaments. By the time we've carried everything into the room, the tree is already up. Mr. Chang was just adjusting it in place while Stephen is sitting there watching in interest. He turns to Jennifer when she walks in.

"You didn't say the tree wasn't up." he says with a pouty face.

Jennifer rolls her eyes. "I was about to, but you just _had_ to cry and make a fuss about it. Plus I would have assumed you'd already known since you were in here when you brok~" She gets cut off as Michelle shakes her head. I shoot a glance at Mr. Chang, good thing he didn't overhear anything. We already got them angry once, no need for another session.

Mr. Chang dusts off his robes as he gets up. "That should be good. Why don't you girls," He looks at Keith. "and Keith start decorating. I'll help out with dinner." He finishes with a smile.

Stephen gets up and jogs over to the tree. "Can I help?"

Keith chuckles. "Sure little guy. You can do the bottom." Stephen immediately starts rummaging through the ornaments, gathering as much as his little arms can carry.

Tamara widens her eyes. "Wow. He's good." He is, seeing how many he can carry at once...there has to be at least 20...

Jennifer snickers. "Trust me. He has a lot of practise. Stupid cars..." she mutters under her breath.

We didn't take long to decorate, I was about to reach for another ornament when I found every box empty. I look up. "That's everything?"

Michelle turns. "Yeah. Everything's there." she says, as she and Tamara rearranges the ornaments around the middle of the tree. Keith pops the star on the top and we all take a glimpse at the tree.

"That's...one unique tree..." Tamara comments.

Michelle wrinkles her nose. "I don't think unique is the right word..."

Most of the ornaments are on the bottom of the tree, where Stephen is able to reach. Most meaning pretty much all, there are only like 3 ornaments dangling from the upper half of the tree. It looks ridiculous.

At least the tinsel and lights were able to reach all parts of the tree...and the star is straight...

Mr. and Mrs. Chang walk in and when they see the tree, they burst out laughing. "Wow. I think we need a picture for this one." Mrs. Chang exclaims.

"I'll go get the camera!" Mr. Chang runs upstairs.

"Are you kidding me?! We need to start all over! I mean look at what this brat did to our tree!" Melanie exclaims, pointing to Stephen, who has his lower lip sticking out to look innocent.

"Melanie! The tree is beautiful just the way it is!" says Mrs. Chang. Stephen's face opens with a big smile.

Mr. Chang emerges from upstairs, holding a camera in his hand. He takes several snapshots of the tree, he goes through the pictures with a smile on his face. "Perfect! Now how about one with everyone in it?"

"Noooo!" we all exclaim in unison. Minus Stephen, he pretty much just stood there looking at us like we are all maniacs.

Mrs. Chang laughs. "Alright. Alright. Let's eat dinner."

* * *

"Did you have a nice time?"

I nod. "Yeah, we went shopping, then we decorated the Christmas tree and ate dinner."

Dad laughs. "That's sounds great. Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm full."

He smiles. "Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay." He kisses the top of my head and walks off. I quickly unbundle myself and carry everything up to my room, setting them down in the corner ready to get wrapped. I hear a knock on the door. I look up to see Joey.

"Hey Nat." He greets with a smile.

"Oh. Hi." I say, sitting on my bed. He takes the seat next to me.

There's a moment of silence when he finally speaks up. "So. Stephen. He has some cry doesn't he?"

"What? How do you...?" I ask confused.

Joey laughs. "I was there. Turns out I forgot to get one last Christmas present. Yours."

"Well that's nice." I retort. Didn't come out as effectively as I wanted since I yawned after. Gosh, I'm tired.

Joey chuckles. "Alright. Go to bed you." He says nudging my head. I swat his arm away.

"Close the door!" I call after him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." He replies closing the door with a little click.

* * *

Christmas Eve was pretty much like every other one I've had. I just spend the entire day inside with my family and Joey's. It's not really a question why we are so close. Both our parents and us. Sadly, this year Joey's parents went on a business trip so they weren't able to spend Christmas with us.

We spend the day just lodging around in sleep clothes. Wrapping last minute presents and baking some treats for Christmas day. Plus a big dinner. I decided to get myself occupied on making Jennifer's gift.

A entire batch of Christmas rice krispie squares. You know, with the red and green? It literally would have taken the entire day. Luckily, Joey offered to help out or I would have ended up staying up all night making rice krispies. I would much rather be sleeping snuggled up in my bed.

By the time I know it, I'm waking up in my bed on Christmas day. I check the clock. 10:30 am. I fling the covers aside and head downstairs for breakfast. I can just smell Christmas in the air.

A big chunk of the morning is taken up by unwrapping, exchanging and thanking everyone for the presents. My parents got me a couple of books, from all kinds of different genres. Mostly from fantasy, my favourite. They know how much I love reading.

* * *

I arrive at Michelle's house and I meet with Tamara outside of the gates. It snowed last night so the grounds were covered with a fresh layer of snow as we headed up the steps to the front door.

"Gosh, it's cold out here." Tamara comments, letting out a cloud of mist as she talks. I knock on the door, hoping to get in soon. I miss my warm bed.

Mrs. Chang answers it seconds later. "Come in, come in! You two must be freezing out there." she says, stepping aside gesturing us to head in as she holds the door wide open. "The others are in the living room."

I step in with Tamara close behind me. I take off my jacket and start brushing the snowflakes that began to collect; taking off my wet boots and putting them along with the rest of the shoes.

We step into the living room, greeted by our fail christmas tree that is lit up in the corner next to the crackling fireplace. Michelle and Jennifer are sitting on the couch sipping on some hot chocolate with opened presents scattered around their feet. While Stephen is ripping away with one of his own. A big one as a matter of fact.

Michelle's face brightens when she sees us. "Hey guys. Finally you're here. Melanie was killing me with the presents."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"I only wanted to know what you got me!"

"Then open it if you dare!"

"Mom won't let me!"

"Because she wants all of our guests to open it first! Weren't you listening?!"

"BE QUIET THE BOTH OF YOU!" Mrs. Chang interrupts them with a glare. The two immediately shut their mouths. Jennifer, Tamara and I are silent while Stephen is still ripping up the wrapping paper off from the big present in glee.

Keith then comes strolling in with a big smile on his face, holding presents in his hands. His face falls when he notices he's interrupted something. "Uhhh...Is this a bad time...?"

Melanie looks back at her mom. "Can we open them _now_?"

Mrs. Chang rolls her eyes. "Come on in Keith." she says, putting a hand on his back and gently pushing him in seeing that he looks hesitant. "You kids can go ahead and open presents now." she finishes, heading to the kitchen.

"_Finally_!" Melanie exclaims, heading towards the tree, grabbing a present wrapped in red wrapping paper. I'm guessing it's the one Michelle got her. We all exchange presents.

Michelle got me a bottle of this photo developing potion. You know the kind that makes the pictures move like in the Daily Prophet. Jennifer got me cookie cutters, I'm guessing she wants me to shape her rice krispies now...Tamara got me a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

Michelle hands Keith her present to him, it's wrapped in the same wrapping paper as the ones she gave us, only his is a small skinny rectangle with a little bow.

He carefully unwraps it and swiftly takes the lid off. He scrunches his brows together as he lifts the gift up to have a closer look at it.

"What is this?" He asks Michelle blinking his eyes.

"It's a pen. Muggles use them."

He just looks between Michelle and the pen blankly. Sighing, Michelle takes the pen from him and clicks it. He widens his eyes. "What~"

She looks around her, seeing no parchment, she takes his hand and draws a mark with the pen. His eyes only widen more. "What did you just do?!"

Michelle rolls her eyes. "I'm sure you've got ink on your hands before."

"Yeah, but not out of this thing! Where did it come from anyway?!" He then starts to freak out. Jennifer is in the corner of the room about to cry from laughing.

"It's inside." Michelle explains, handing the pen back to him.

"Is that stuff poisonous?" He asks, hesitantly before taking it.

"No its, well, it is...I guess."

I swear, how wide can a guy's eyes get? "You gave me a tube of poison for Christmas?"

"I'm not telling you to eat it!" Michelle exclaims. "You better make use for it! It costs like £10!"

He blinks at her. "Why did you get me a £10 tube of poison...?"

"You don't eat it! You use to write!" Michelle exclaims with ignorance.

"How am I supposed to write with this? I mean...it's nothing like a quill. Why does the top thingy click? Why is it shiny? I mean it's not necessary is it? Why is this part like...rubbery? And where did the ink come from? You didn't even dip it!"

"The Muggles advanced in technology and made writing more convenient. You don't like your present...?" Michelle asks sadly. Jennifer snickers as we see Keith panicking.

"Noooooo. No. I like it. Thanks. I'll, er, try to use it as much as I can." Giving her a half hug then carefully places the pen back into its velvet bed, popping the lid back on.

Michelle turns her head. "Oh, Jennifer there's still two presents under the tree for you."

Jennifer absently puts the rice krispie I made for her down and heads over and grabs the boxes, they looked around the same size. Both wrapped in white wrapping paper with christmas trees on them.

Stephen stops playing with one of his many new toy cars as he watches Jennifer unwrap one of the boxes. She takes out a red sack and peeks inside. She then squeals, making us all jump.

"What happened?!" Mr. Chang comes rushing in to see what all the commotion is about.

Jennifer carefully but quickly places the bag back into the box and grabs the other. Ripping it open. I swear, I've never seen her this happy in my life.

"I need to visit Santa more often!" She exclaims, holding up four bags full of rice krispies. Two from me and, I'm guessing, two from 'Santa'.

Stephen suddenly looks sad. "Can I have some...?"

"No!" Jennifer exclaims, thrusting her bags away from Stephen. He just slumped back onto the floor, head facing the ground. Jennifer rolls her eyes. "Fine. Fine."

She reaches in one of her many bags and pulls out a rice krispie. "Here. Only one."

Stephen happily takes it, immediately ripping into it and taking a giant bite. Seriously, giant. It was more than half of the bar, no joke.

"How long do you think it will take you to get through all those bags?" Tamara wonders.

Jennifer looks at them and tilts her head. "If I'm lucky...about four days..." We all shook our heads at the answer.

"How aren't you sick of them after all this time?" Keith questions her. He gets a death glare as an answer.

Melanie just looks at Jennifer disgusted. "Wow...what a glutton." She comments.

"Melanie..." Michelle begins.

"What? You know it's true." she continues.

Jennifer's hands are clenched into tight fists at her sides. Oh gosh. "Jennifer...Don't..." I start. We don't need another priceless artifact damaged.

Jennifer narrows her eyes at Melanie. She just laughs. "What are you going to do bitch? Are you going to punch? In my own house?"

Jennifer looks like she's going to beat her up, much less punch her.

Stephen blinks. "What's a bitch?"

Jennifer's attention then goes to Stephen. Michelle shoots a death glare at Melanie. "It's a...unicorn?" Jennifer sputters.

Stephen's face brightens. "Really?! I want a bitch! Can I have one for my birthday?"

"What did you just do?!" I whisper shout at Jennifer.

"What was I supposed to say?!"

Stephen tugs on Jennifer's arm. "So? Can I have a bi~"

Jennifer slaps a hand over Stephen's mouth. "Don't use that word. Just use unicorn. Okay?"

"Doesn't it mean the same thing?" Stephen asks, confused.

"Way to go, Melanie." Michelle scolds.

She narrows her eyes at her sister. "What? She's the one who said it means unicorn! And he was stupid enough to believe her!"

"He's just a toddler!"

Melanie rolls her eyes. "I'm out."

And with that, she heads up to her room with all her presents. I'm starting to regret getting her one in the first place.

"Well?" Stephen asks.

"Just don't use that word. Ever. Please." Jennifer pleads.

Stephen crosses his arms. He's so young and already has attitude. "What are you going to do to make me?"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Jennifer mutters under her breath.

"Just give him some of your rice krispies." Tamara offers.

"No way!"

"Why, you want him to ask for a 'unicorn' in front of Michelle's parents?"

Jennifer turns to me. "Can you make me more later?"

"It's not healthy you know. You can get sick like this." I state.

"Please?" She continues.

I sigh. "Maybe. We'll see."

Jennifer huffs. "Fine. I'll give you some more rice krispies."

"How many?" Stephen asks, arms still crossed.

She shrugs. "I don't know. A bag?"

Stephen thinks about it for a moment. Then shakes his head. "Make it three bags."

"THREE BAGS?!" Jennifer exclaims. "NO WAY DUDE!"

Stephen smiles. "Mr. Chang! Can I have bitc~"

Jennifer claps a hand over his mouth again. "FINE. I'll give you three bags..."

Mr. Chang steps in. "What's wrong Stephen?"

Stephen reaches out both his hands towards Jennifer, ready for his food. Keith gets up from his spot. "Mr. Chang, let me help you with lunch..." he says, dragging him back into the kitchen. Stephen coughs. I turn back to him.

His directs his eyes towards his open arms. Jennifer sighs and drops three precious bags of rice krispies into her brother's arms, who looks overjoyed. It must be the best Christmas of his life. Or day.

Stephen starts opening a bag wide open and grabs another rice krispie from it. Taking a big bite, he swallows and pokes his tongue at Jennifer with a laugh. Jennifer looks seriously pissed. Then she stands up and takes away the rice krispies from Stephen. Which earned a whine from him. With her fist, she begins to give him a noogie.

Stephen begins to squeal in pain like a girl.

"LET ME GO!" He screams.

"Not until I'm finished you evil spoiled little brat!" Jennifer yells. We all sigh at the sight.

* * *

Well thats the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please comment and subscribe! 3

Cya guys next time!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	12. Realizations, Pop Tarts and Deals

Hey guys! Sorry for updating late. We hope this chappie would make up for it ^^

So please enjoy 3

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS INVOLVED WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN FERRARO ROCHER, POP TARTS, AND RICE KRISPIES. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

_**Tamara's POV**_

Jennifer, Natalie, and I are sitting in the library doing our homework. Currently Michelle is helping a professor with something. It was silent until Jennifer broke it.

"So, do any of you guys think you're going to get a confession on Valentine's Day?" She asks curiously.

"No." I quickly answer. "Why you do?"

"Keith has been looking at me weirdly..." Jennifer answers and trails off into silence.

"Weird how?" Natalie asks.

"I don't know...It's hard to explain..." Then we hear a growl. We turn to the direction it came from. It is a girl who looks be around our age. I recognize her as part of the Tanland Paradise. She is glaring at Jennifer with hatred and jealousy in her eyes. Man, these people are everywhere. It's kind of crazy.

I look back at Jennifer with a smile. "Looks like you got competition." I joke. Jennifer just rolls her eyes at me.

She then turns to Natalie. "What about you?" Natalie is silent for awhile, as if thinking of what to say. Jennifer's face brightens.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Who is it?" She exclaims excitedly. Then Brian comes into my head. A grin comes on my face excited.

"It's Brian isn't it?" I ask teasingly. Natalie's face reddens a bit and stands up and walks away to a shelf.

Jennifer turns to me. "It totally is. She even blushed!" I laugh for a bit until I see Brian walk by our table. I grab his arm, directing him over.

"Did you tell her yet?" I whisper to him. I'm pretty sure Jennifer heard it though.

He looks hesitant. "Uh..."

"Tell her. Or I'm going to." I mutter. "She's over there." I finish, pointing to the next aisle of books.

"Do I ~"

"Yes." I say, completely cutting him off. I gently shove him away towards Natalie. I turn back to Jennifer, but not before I see Brian turn into the aisle of history books. There was an amused expression on Jennifer's face. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Wait...did she think...? Oh no. This is going to get out of hand isn't it...?

Seconds later, Brian appears from behind the shelves, shooting me a weird look on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jennifer's smile widen. He didn't tell her. I know he didn't tell her. I sigh on the inside. Natalie emerges from behind as well. Casually holding a book in one arm. She heads over to our table, pulling out her chair and taking her seat.

Jennifer's face was inches from her, still with a silly smile pasted on it. "Well? Well?!" I mentally facepalm myself. Way to be that straightforward...

Michelle walks over and looks between Natalie and Jennifer. She looks at me, not bothering to hide how confused she is. Natalie gently shoves Jennifer's face away as Michelle sits on an empty seat. "Well what?"

"Did you say yes?" She eagerly asks. Natalie just stays silent, looking confused as ever. Who wouldn't be as confused as her if nobody said anything to her and then have someone in your face asking about something they have no idea about.

"Say yes to what?" Natalie asks, seriously confused.

Jennifer pokes her arm with a finger. "You know what..."

"What just happened!?" Michelle cuts in.

"Brian con~" I immediately shush her. Then I give Jennifer a look that says, `Be-quiet-or-else'.

"We should probably get to class now." Natalie comments, tucking in her chair seeing everyone filing out of the library.

Jennifer obediently gets up too. Gathering up her books. "This conversation isn't over by the way."

* * *

Natalie and I head into our next class, quickly taking our seats before Professor Binns takes his spot up at the front.

"Welcome to another class, students. Now as you know every year we learn about the events that lead up to the Second Wizarding War, following the year's Harry Potter was in the year it happened. So this week we will be learning about the Chamber of Secrets."

Yay, finally the unit on the Second Wizarding War. I've always liked the Second Wizarding War better then all the other events. So does Jennifer, Natalie and Michelle.

"The Chamber of the Secrets was built underneath Hogwarts by Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts. It was said to contain a creature that would get rid of all the Muggle-borns at Hogwarts and it was true. During 1993, Harry Potter's second year, many Muggle-born students, a cat and a ghost were petrified and turned solid. This included one of Harry Potter's friends, Hermione Granger.

A first year Gryffindor student had also disappeared. Who released and what kind of creature was not revealed but the girl was returned and everyone was revived. The creature was meant to kill but the way they were attacked by the creature kept them alive till revived. In the end the creature was destroyed by Harry Potter though he would not say how. Now I want everyone to write an 6-inch essay on how they could have been revived. I will hand your mark to Professor Longbottom and Professor Snabe as you will be finding information having to do with Herbology and Potions. You may start now."

Something flashes in my head. I pale at the thought of it. I turn abruptly to Natalie, who was already starting to write. She looks at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"Milly." I say quietly. I'm not even certain she heard me.

Milly's name got her attention. "What about Milly?"

"She's in the Chamber...She's in the Chamber of Secrets."

Colour drains from her face. She's opening and closing her mouth slightly, not knowing what to say. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

I shake my head. "I don't know how I know...I just know...she's in there. For the last four months now." Natalie looks hesitant at the idea.

"Class dismissed." Professor Binns announces.

My eyes meet Natalie's. "Let's find Michelle."

* * *

This is when I really start to question whatever is happening to me. Random scenes just flash into my mind at equally random moments.

I'm not even certain if they speak the entire truth. I mean, what if it's just me going insane. Then again with the Brian thing...

"Michelle!" Natalie calls out.

"Hey, " she says."What's up?"

"We think we know where Milly is. " I say.

Her eyes are wide with shock. "Where? How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just know. I don't understand how. " I say.

Just then Jennifer walks up to us. "What's with the sad faces?" she asks.

"We have an idea of where Milly is." says Natalie.

"Where? Let's go now! "

"We can't..." I say.

"What? Why?" says Michelle.

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private. " says Natalie.

We walk into the second-floor girls washroom. It's been abandoned so we shouldn't be heard by anyone else.

"So where is she?" asks Michelle.

"The Chamber of Secrets..." I say.

"You mean what Professor Binns has been talking about?" asks Jennifer in shock.

"Yeah... " I say.

"But no one knows where that is!" says Michelle loudly. She's been getting more and more worried these days. I guess knowing and not knowing where her sister is is making her frustrated.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." says Natalie. "Let's go look for information in the library."

Just then we hear a scream. We all jump back in fright. The door to one of the stalls slowly open with a creak. Out comes a ghost. It seems to be a girl. She's dressed in Ravenclaw robes and has thick glasses.

"Well hello. Have you come to visit me? No one ever comes to visit me." she says in a high voice.

"Who are you?" I say still a little shocked. I've seen ghosts before, our house ghost is even nearly headless but I didn't expect finding one here.

"People call me Moaning Myrtle, but you better not call me that,and you?"

"Tamara, and these are my friends Michelle, Natalie and Jennifer."

Moaning Myrtle shifts her gaze between Natalie, Jennifer and then her gaze stills on Michelle. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Michelle blinks. "Uh, I don't think so..."

"I remember seeing you here on Halloween if I'm not wrong.." she says, studying Michelle's face for confirmation. "Yeah, I did."

I gently nudge Michelle. "She saw Milly. Milly was here talking to her. To get in the chamber."

Michelle widens her eyes. "Well, er, what was I doing? I mean, sorry I don't remember you...I, uh, have a horrible memory."

Moaning Myrtle narrows her eyes at Michelle. "You seem...different."

"Different how?" Jennifer questions.

"You..." Moaning Myrtle circles Michelle slowly, studying her from head to toe. "You're voice is different...and so are your eyes..."

"My eyes?" Michelle questions.

Moaning Myrtle's own eyes harden. "It wasn't you. Now was it?"

"What? Of course it was me." Michelle responds, determined to leak whatever she knows out.

"You're lying." Moaning Myrtle says in a stern voice.

Jennifer puts a hand on my shoulder. "Wow. You two must have a lot in common..."

"What makes you think she's lying?" I ask blankly.

She eyes Michelle up and down in disgust. "Other than her eyes...She looks exactly the same. But she is an entirely different person."

"Fine. I didn't come here on Halloween! My sister came here, so can you just tell me where she is?!" Michelle exclaims impatiently.

Moaning Myrtle stays silent, just watching us. "Please?" Michelle pleads.

Silence.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go." She says, turning on her heel. Michelle places a hand on the doorknob when Moaning Myrtle finally speaks up.

"I'll tell you what you need to know if you give me what I want. If you don't, you can just forget about hearing it from me." Moaning Myrtle says with a sneer.

"What do you want from us?" Jennifer questions. All of us look nervous about what Moaning Myrtle wants.

She give us a sneaky grin. "Well...it's Valentine's day...and I'm always so lonely in here..."

Natalie, Jennifer, Michelle and I exchange glances. I think I know where this is going...

"So you want us to find you some company?" Natalie asks to clarify things. "Don't girls come here every so often though?"

"I'm not talking about a girl." Myrtle snaps, looking annoyed. "I'm talking about a boy who I can spend Valentine's day with." She answers with a dreamy look on her face.

"Is that it...?" I ask. Hopefully she isn't expecting us to set up some date for her. Candlelit dinner and everything.

"Yup." Moaning Myrtle answers, still a little dazed. "Ok. We'll see if we can." Jennifer answers.

"No if's! IT MUST BE CERTAIN." She says angrily.

Jennifer thinks for a moment. "Maybe Collin can do it..."

Myrtle shakes her head. Jennifer looks at her confused. "You don't even know him though!"

"Well...a couple girls came in here before...They keep on talking about this guy..."

"What guy...?" Natalie asks questioning.

Myrtle shrugs. "I don't know...they're called Tanland Paradise if that helps you find out who it is."

"Keith?" Michelle exclaims surprised. "You want to spend time with...Keith?!"

Moaning Myrtle twirls a lock of her hair with her finger. "Oh, Keith...I like the sound of that..."

Michelle suddenly looks hesitant. I turn to Myrtle. "Don't you want to spend time with someone else? You know. Someone who doesn't have a obsessive fan club?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Only Keith." her voice then turns stern. She darts her face right in front of Michelle's. "And if not. You can forget about getting your sister back."

And with that, she vanishes. Michelle sighs, sounding annoyed and stressed.

"Why Keith of all people!?" She rants. "He told me, he has someone he wants to be with on that day." A look of jealousy is on her face. "I'm going to have to beg him. A lot."

Jennifer has a nervous look on her face, almost scared. "He, er, wants to be with someone? Did he like, say who...?"

"No..." Michelle drifts off. "All he said is that he prepared a gift and a confession for this girl." She says.

"Then you should ask him before he does." I say. "Poor guy..."

Moaning Myrtle suddenly reappears. "Yeah. You better." she says sternly. Vanishing again before we can say anything.

"Well. Now excuse me, I need to owl my parents for a box of pop tarts." Michelle says. Pop tarts...? "Apology gift and bribe for Keith." She says, leaving the washroom.

"He likes pop tarts?" Jennifer asks.

"Apparently, yes he does." I answer.

"But rice krispies are so much better!" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "Shouldn't it be better for you? You don't have to share with him."

"And different people have different tastes." Natalie says.

"Ok. Instead of talking about a guy's obsession with pop tarts, we need to figure out how to get into the Chamber of Secrets and where is it." I say, getting us back on track of the topic. Natalie and Jennifer agrees.

"Harry Potter never did say where the entrance to the Chambers are." Natalie comments. That's going to be a problem...

"How did he find out...?" Jennifer asks.

"He had the help of Hermione Granger. She is one of the brightest minds that Hogwarts have seen outside of Ravenclaw." Natalie says.

I sigh. "Looks like we need to do research again..."

Jennifer turns to Natalie. "Don't you know though? You have a bright mind. Just like Hermione."

"The problem is that-"

"NO, I'M NOT DOING IT!" We hear a shout from outside. From the voice, I can tell it's Keith. We all walk outside to see the commotion. Keith has his back facing Michelle who has her hands clasped together with a pleading look on her face. Luckily the halls are empty right now.

"That doesn't sound good..." I say.

Jennifer shrugs. "Maybe she got him the wrong pop tart flavour?" I roll my eyes. "Do you see any pop tarts right now?" I ask.

"You haven't even let me finish explaining yet!" Michelle exclaims.

"You don't need to! Why would I spend a day as important as Valentine's day with a freaking ghost!?" Keith yells at her. Then I hear Michelle mutter under her breath.

"When are the dang pop tarts coming..."

"Come on! PLEASE!?" Michelle begs. "Let me explain why!"

He sighs angrily. "One minute." Michelle immediately brightens.

"I asked Moaning Myrtle where Milly could have gone to and what she was doing. She told me...well...she wants compensation. Please. You know how important Milly is to me..." Michelle finishes with a hopeful look on her face. "And you know it's a bad idea to piss off a ghost. Do you need me to remind you what happened when you-" Then he puts a hand over her mouth.

I raise an eyebrow at that. He pissed off a ghost before? That would be interesting to hear...I'm going to ask Michelle about that later.

"Fine." He finally gives in with a sigh. Wow. He actually agreed to that?

"YES! YOU'RE THE BEST KEITH!" Michelle cheers and gives him a hug out of happiness.

"Buuut..." He begins to say, dragging out the word. Dang. I knew it was too good to be true. The smile on Michelle's face immediately drops. She lets go of him and looks at him with a grimace.

"I'll give you a box of pop tarts...isn't that enough?" She asks hopefully. He gives her a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. This isn't going to be good is it...?

"I'll do it. But on one condition." Keith says firmly. Michelle sighs and nods.

"I'm getting tired of you fighting with Lewis. That it's always involving me and getting us into trouble." He starts. A look of horror begins to show on Michelle's face. Natalie, Jennifer and I have looks of shock on our faces. He isn't seriously suggesting to...

"So I want you to..." Oh crap he is. "spend Valentine's Day with Lewis." A tension filled silence is in the air. Everyone's eyes widen except for Keith, who held a steady gaze the entire time. Well, minus the time when Michelle asked him to spend Valentine's day with a ghost.

"No offense...But are you crazy?!" Jennifer exclaims.

"What!? No, I'm not!" Keith says.

"Keith...Can it be any day EXCEPT Valentine's Day...Please...?" Keith just silently shakes his head.

"If I'm spending my Valentine's day with a ghost, than you are going to spend it with your soon-to-be friend, Lewis. Do we have a deal?" Michelle sighs.

"Yeah...We have a deal..." She says as if the world crashed before her. I wonder what Lilly's going to think about this...

"Anyway I gotta go. I promised Wilma I'll go meet her. See ya at the common room, Michelle." He waves at her. "Bye." He waves at us. Then Keith leaves the hallway.

"The things I do for Milly...She's going to get it..." Michelle swore under her breath. We heard a call from an owl. We turn to the direction it came from. It's an barn owl with a box of pop tarts and a letter. Wow...What great timing this owl has...

Michelle takes the letter and box and fed it. Then she sent it off back to wherever it came from. She looks at the box with contempt. Then she tore the letter open. Michelle quickly reads through the letter. After she finishes reading it, she scowls at it. Michelle stuffs the letter into her robes pocket.

"What did it say?" Natalie asks worryingly.

"My parents said don't owl us anymore until you give us the news that you've found Milly." Michelle says darkly. Ouch...

"Same goes for Melanie." She adds.

"So...what are you going to do for your date?" Jennifer asks.

"It's not a date!" Michelle heavily denies the idea. "It's just a simple..."

"It so is. You can't even finish that sentence." Jennifer teases. I'm pretty sure she wants to make Michelle feel better. But this way...it's definitely not helping...

"We're only going to be hanging out together! Besides if my parents especially my dad hears about this...He's going to murder Lewis, Keith and me." Michelle mutters.

"If it actually happens." I state. "Getting him to agree is going to be like half the work."

Michelle groans. "I know..." Then she suddenly brightens. "Hey Natalie...do you still have more of that Polyjuice potion..." My eyes widen. Oh heck no. No way I'm doing that again.

"No!" I say. "Natalie, don't give her it..."

"Well it's official...my life sucks." Michelle says depressingly

"Hey can you guys kill me? Right now?" I shake my head. As sad as it is for her to be her right now, we have to move on. Without us killing each other.

"Anyways...how are we going to find the entrance?" I say softly. I'm still worried someone might overhear our conversation.

"Can we ask Moaning Myrtle? I mean, she told Milly where it is right?" Jennifer offers. I nod.

"Sure. We got her the guy for the...date she wants. We need to talk to her about that anyway." I say.

Michelle snickers. "Oh she better tell us where it is..."

"Should we go now or...?" Natalie asks.

"Let's just get it over with." Jennifer says. All of us agree with the idea and walk back into the washroom.

Michelle gently knocks on the stall door. "Myrtle?" The toilet in the stall begins to rumble. It looks like it's about to explode. The four of us carefully take a few steps back. Moaning Myrtle erupts from the toilet and flies around the room, and stops in front of us.

She tilts her head. "Well did you do it? If you didn't, I won't be happy." She asks eagerly.

"You need to tell us what we want to know." Michelle says firmly.

Moaning Myrtle narrows her eyes at her. She says, crossing her ghostly arms. "Now, did you do it?"

Michelle clenched her jaw. "Yes we got you the guy that you wanted. So can you please tell us what we want to know. I'm begging you." Moaning Myrtle hums a little bit. Then looks at each one of us critically. As if to see if we're lying to her about the date thing.

"You promised that you would tell us what we want to know. Not only that but you need to show us where the Chamber of Secrets is. Not tell us. Show us." I say.

Moaning Myrtle slowly nods. "Alright."

Silence.

"Well? Aren't you going to show us?" Natalie asks.

"Of course. I'll show you after my date." She answers gleefully. Michelle and I facepalm ourselves.

"Alright, alright. But you better promise that you'll show us what we want after your date!" Michelle says darkly with contempt.

"How dare you! I always keep my word!" Moaning Myrtle says, looking scandalized.

Jennifer rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

"Wait. I want you to swear right now that you'll show us. Right now, Myrtle." Michelle says with narrowed eyes. Both her and Moaning Myrtle suddenly starts to have a glaring contest.

"Alright. I, Moaning Myrtle, swear on my grave that I will show you the way to enter the Chamber of Secrets. Happy now, little girl?"

"Not really, but that helped. Thank you." Michelle answers.

"Sorry for earlier. I was in a bad mood. I've gotten myself into a bad situation getting you that date." She apologizes.

"Apology accepted. Now leave please. I would like to catch up on my beauty sleep. I do need to look pretty for my date." Moaning Myrtle giggles. After that, she happily dives into her toilet. A few seconds later, we could hear snores and mumbles coming from the toilet.

We quietly tiptoe out of the girls' washroom.

"Valentine's Day is two weeks away. What are we going to do for two weeks?" Natalie asks with a little concern on her face.

"For me, I would be trying to figure out how to get Lewis to agree to go out with me." Michelle says with a sour look on her face. "And it's not a date, Jennifer!" She glares at Jennifer who was about to say something.

"Getting to get Lewis to go out with you of all people?" A voice behind us says.

All of us turn around while Michelle is muttering to herself, "Kill me now...". Brian is looking at Michelle weirdly with his books in his arms.

"You want to go out with Lewis?" He asks, arching his eyebrows at Michelle.

Jennifer nods enthusiastically, "Yeah. Any advice? She needs to ask him out on Valentine's day."

"Valentine's day." He repeats. "And I'm sorry, _needs_?"

"Yeah..." Michelle speaks up. "It's a long story..."

"A long, complicated, sad story." I add.

Brian nods slowly. "Clearly. I thought you hate Lewis." he asks Michelle.

"Trust me, I'm doing it because I _have_ _to_. Not because I have feelings for him." She answers through clenched teeth. Michelle clearly emphasized the have to.

"So any advice?" Jennifer cheerfully asks Brian. The poor guy still looks confused and gives looks of pity to Michelle.

"Ughhh my first date is with _him_ out of all people..." Michelle mutters.

"So..." Natalie cuts in. "Do you have any ideas how to get Lewis to agree?"

"I have an idea but Michelle won't like it..." Brian says. Michelle looks at him and answers, "What is it?"

"Well..."He starts. "You're going to have to humiliate yourself..." Michelle looks at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that...?" Michelle asks. We can all tell that she's scared of what Brian is going to say.

"Admit that what Lewis says is true. Then apologize to him with a smile and Ferraro Rocher." He says with a look of fear on his face. Oh yeah, he should definitely be scared. We all look at Michelle who has her head down. At her sides I can see her fists clenching. Then all of a sudden, she puts her head up and gives us a big smile.

"Thanks Brian. Now excuse me. I need some time alone." She excuses herself and quickly leaves the hallway. All of us sigh out of relief. Then we hear a scream. It was out of frustration, anger and stress. We all jumped at the scream.

"That was Michelle..." Natalie points out.

"Oh yeah. That's definitely her." I comment.

"She's finally snapped..."Jennifer says.

"That was probably one of the scariest moments of my life...Remind me to never piss her off..." Brian says weakly.

* * *

Well thats the end of chapter 12! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please comment and subscribe if you havent 3

Cya!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	13. Asking, Questions and Falling Asleep

Hey everyone! Time for another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Warning! OCs

_******DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES AND POP TARTS.**_

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

A week has passed by since that sad, awful day. The day that I had to agree to spend Valentine's Day with _him._ Lewis Zhou. I shiver at the thought of that day. Time flies too fast. I have to ask him out before Valentine's Day. Which is a week from now. I sigh as I write notes for History of Magic.

"Thinking about how you are going to drop the bomb at your lover?" Jennifer teases beside me. I shoot a glare at her.

"How many time do I have to tell you?! It's not a stinking date!"

Jennifer rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. So are you going with Brian's idea?"

"A horrible idea might I add." I say, continuing on with my notes. "Do you have ideas?"

Jennifer thinks about it for a moment. Then her face brightens, as if a lightbulb had just popped up on the top of her head. "How about you get down on one knee...pull out a ring..."

I look at Jennifer, mouth slightly parted and eyes narrowed. I must have been stunned for a moment because the next thing I know Jennifer's hand is waving over my face. "Hello? Class is over you know. What? You thinking of what rock to get him? Maybe you can ask what his birth stone is..."

I get up and gather my books. "You're crazy."

"Ohh. Ohh! How about you give him a bunch of rice krispies with letters on each of them that spell out 'will you go out with me?'" she offers, following me out the classroom.

I roll my eyes at her annoyed. "I doubt Lewis likes rice krispies as much as you do. No offence." I quickly add when she flashes a seriously offended expression.

I sigh. "Uhhh this is killing me..."

"What is? History class?" Natalie asks walking up to us with Tamara next to her.

"I think you know what..." I mutter

Jennifer pats my back. "Come one! Loosen up a bit! It's still a week away!"

"A week too little."

"Just straight up ask him." Tamara offers. "If you do anything special it might seem like you want to be more than just friends."

"Only she wants to be less, not more." Jennifer adds matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of going with Brian's idea..."

I shrug. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. Ugh! This is going to be the worse Valentine's day ever. My second year TOTALLY sucks. But seriously Keith has been bothering me lately about asking Lewis out...That jerk...

"Oh hey, speak of the devil. There he is!" Jennifer points out really loudly. What I mean by loudly is shouting across the hall. Not to mention, she's gesturing to him. If only I can just crawl under a rock for the rest of my life right about now. He looks at Jennifer weirdly. Then at all of us. Okay, except maybe me. He just gives me a look of hate.

"Hey Lewis. Michelle needs to ask you something." Jennifer casually says. Lewis raises an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Do I even want to know?" He asks, looking at me with disgust.

I give her a look of alarm. Why did she do that!? She stuck her tongue out at me. I swear I saw red. Jennifer begins to push me towards him. Oh Merlin, I promise that Jennifer won't be so happy after I'm done with her. I begin to curse under my breath as I get closer to Lewis.

"You've got quite a vocabulary, Slytherin." Lewis smirks at me. "What do you want ?"

I look at him suspiciously. This is strange...Usually he would have gotten on my nerves by now...Is it because he got a date already before I could ask him? Dang, I'm screwed if that happened. Behind me, I could hear Jennifer snickering and Natalie's and Tamara's worried whispers to each other. I bet they're ready in case, some murdering happens.

"Uhhhh...I want to ask if you-"

"LEWIS!" All of us turn to the interruption. It's Lilly running over here, still with her books in her arms.

"Oh hey Lilly. What's up?" Lewis asks with a smile. She immediately stops running with a flushed face. Is her face red because she was running or...? If she is...I need to stop her. Like quick. I look at Tamara desperately. I signal her to take Lilly away from Lewis without the both of them noticing.

"Ummm...For awhile now, I have been having these feelings for you..." Lilly begins. Oh no...Behind her, at some distance I could see Keith watching us. He mouths to me, `_You better do it! Otherwise I'm not doing it._' Oh that insensitive jerk...Why are all boys like this? Like I said before. Kill me now.

Tamara walks up to Lilly and whispers something in her ear. Lilly bites her lip a bit and allows her to tug her away. I mentally thank her. I spot Keith mouthing 'Go' to me in the background. I take a deep breath. This is not going to be pretty.

I open my mouth, but no words seem to come out. How on earth am I supposed to word this?! His freaking annoying gaze is not helping. Ughhh.

"Uhhhhh..." was everything that comes out. It then comes to me that I'm stalling. Lewis crosses his arms.

"Forget it. You're just wasting my time. Just save it." he says. He turns and starts walking away. Noo!

Keith, seeing this widens his eyes at me and mouths something that I can't make out. My head is just a beehive right now. I immediately grab his arm without thinking.

Lewis turns to me, looking annoyed. He pulls his arm out my hold. I gulp. Oh Merlin. "C-Can you p-please spend Valentine's Day with...m-me?" I stutter out. I choked on the last word to get it out. Everyone around us freezes. Clearly they were watching us out of interest and curiosity. It was like the world was on pause. With mute. Ewww...It's like I'm describing the best moment of my life. Like how they do it in cheesy, corny romance novels that Muggles write.

Jennifer has a big grin on her face, waiting for Lewis' response. Natalie and Tamara just had their eyes wide like everyone else. Oh gosh...I should have worded it differently.

Lewis slowly turns to Natalie and Jennifer. "Is there something wrong with her? Is she like sick or something?" Both of them shake their heads.

"Dude! The girl just asked you out on a date! Aren't you going to say something?!" Jennifer scolds him. It's not a freaking date! I scream in my head.

Keith coughs, bringing everyone else back to reality. "Come on. Let's leave those guys alone."

Since the hall was mainly full of girls, they happily followed him down the corridor. Crowding around him like a mob. Oh wait. They are.

Lewis has his eyes narrowed at me, mentally questioning what I've just asked him. I don't blame him though, I would have thought the same thing.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" He says, looking at me with narrowed eyes. I look at the ground to not meet his gaze. If anyone sees this right now, they would definitely think I'm confessing my feelings for him. I shudder at the thought of that on the inside.

"Well...I had a deal with Keith..." I start to explain.

"Oh so you used me in part of a bet?" He sneers at me. I wince at the tone. I begin to fidget with my robes sleeves.

"No I didn't..." I reply.

"Then why?" He interrogates.

"I'll answer that, if you let me!" I snap back at him. Then Lewis crosses his arms in front of his chest. Clearly he's waiting for my explaination.

"Well?" He urges on, looking annoyed. If he was in my position, he would most probably do the same thing! All nervous, scared that he would reject me and the fear that I won't ever know what happened to my sister Milly...My sister's life basically rests in his hands right now...

"You already know that my sister Milly has been missing for four months now." I spit out, slightly choking on the last bit. He nods in understanding. "I've finally gotten a lead to where she is." I explain. "But the thing is, the person who knows where my sister is, won't tell me what I want to know without getting something in exchange."

"Let me guess, she wants something to do with that guy?" He says. I nod in response.

"She requested that Keith spend Valentine's Day with her." I say. Then Lewis laughs a bit at that piece of information. He stops after a few seconds to let me continue. "Of course he rejected the idea of spending it with a weird ghost girl." More snickers from Lewis. "Until we made a deal. If I spend Valentine's Day with you, then he'll do it with the ghost. If not, he won't do it, and I won't get to know where Milly is." I finish explaining.

"Hmmm..." Lewis puts his finger on his chin, looking anywhere but me. You know that thinking pose some people do? Yeah that's what he's doing right now.

"Hmm what?" I ask. Then a thought comes into my head. What if he asks for something in return!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"How do I know that you're not playing some joke on me?" Lewis inquires. I roll my eyes at him.

"You can ask Tamara all about it! She was there when I made the deals!" I exclaim.

"Please! I'm begging you!" I desperately plead. "My entire family is devastated with Milly's disappearance! My parents absolutely refuse to talk to me. They''ve pretty much disowned me until I find Milly! Melanie is out of it!" I exclaim. I don't care how desperate and pathetic I look right now but for Molly I have to make sacrifices. After four whole, long months I've finally found a clue to Milly's location. No way, am I letting that slip through my fingers.

He just looks at me with an unreadable expression. I clench my fists in frustration.

"Do you want me to go on my knees!?" I yell at him. I can feel the burning behind my eyes. Shoot. Not now! I don't want to cry in front of him.

He tilts his head at me. "Are you about to cry?"

"No!" I reply and I bite my lower lip to try not to cry.

"Oh just give her a damn answer will ya?!" Jennifer pushes. They're still here? I never noticed...

Then Lewis gives a sigh out of annoyance.

"Come on Lewis. Do this as a favour. She will repay it." Natalie insists. Then silence. I start to get more nervous as more time goes by. He's going to say no, isn't he?

"I'll think about it." he finally answers. I smile at the relief. It was better than nothing, right?

"Thanks...I'll just leave now." I say, then quickly walk out of the hallway. After I turn the corner, I start to run in the direction of my dorms. He actually said he would think about it! I thought he would have said no for sure! I have never felt this relieved since Keith and I made up a few months ago. After I said the password for the Slytherin tower, in the common room, I see Keith sitting on a sofa with a book in hand. He looks up when I near him.

"Hey." He greets, closing his potions book. "How did it go?" he asks with an amused smile on his face. I immediately punch him on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for!?" He exclaims. I glare at him. He seriously doesn't know!? Why are boys so insensitive!?

"Why do you think, huh!? For making me go through that! With _him_!" I snarl at him.

He laughs. "Come on. It won't be _that_ bad. Didn't you say you were giving me pop tarts?" I punch him on the arm again. How dare he think of pop tarts right now!?

"Oww! What, I'm hungry!" He says, rubbing his arm. "Seriously though, what did he say?"

"He said, he would think about it." I say, with a small smile. Then Keith raises an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously? That's not good enough!" Keith says. I pout at him and cross my arms across my chest.

"It's better than him saying no!" I whine. Keith thought about it for a little bit and agrees.

"Very true." He noted. I roll my eyes at him. This dunce...Because of him, I had to change my plans for Valentine's Day...

"So, what have you planned for Myrtle?" I tease him. He made a face at me.

"Remember, it only happens if Lewis agrees. _If_." He states, opening his book up again.

"Meanie..." I mutter under my breath.

The door closes. I look up to see Helda jogging over. "Oh. My. Gosh. Is it true Michelle!? Did you _really _ask Lewis out on Valentine's day!? Everyone is talking about it...but I'm not sure if it's just a rumour or something." she exclaims. I groan. Great. Everybody in the entire school must know it by now. I bet the seventh years too!

Keith laughs. "It's true. What can I say? Michelle had to express her un-denying love for Lewis. Who knew right?" I give him a death glare.

"Don't push it, Keith Tan." I say darkly.

He gulps and puts his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright I'm sorry. But it's true though. She did ask him out." He says.

"If you don't like him...why though?" Helda asks curiously, taking an empty seat. I glare at Keith in response.

"Ask him. He made me." I grumble.

Keith explains everything to Helda with a big smile on his face. Damn him. When he finishes Helda looks between us with a weird expression on her face. "_Okay_...just ask Keith to make things difficult..."

"Not my fault the damn ghost wanted him..." I mutter.

"And all that work that you prepared for-" I immediately jump up to shut Helda up. I give her a look that told her to shut the heck up. Keith looks at the both of us weirdly. I give him an awkward, embarrassed smile.

"Hehehe...Ignore her. You know that sometimes she likes to spout nonsense." I say.

"Okay..." Keith answers. Then I look at the clock.

"It's suppertime. Let's go!"

* * *

The next day, everyone bombards me with questions.

"When did you start liking him?"

"Don't you guys hate each other?"

"Now that I think about it, you guys do look like a cute couple..." I personally wanted to punch the guy who said that. This morning, I'm in a bad mood because I didn't get enough sleep last night. These people are not helping!

"Can't you guys leave me alone already!?" I scream at them. I quickly speed walk out of there to get to my next class on time. I sigh in relief as I get to the classroom on time. But the sight of the class shocked me. In this class Slytherins are with Gryffindor for Potions. That's ordinary, BUT the seating...Everyone was in their seats with their friends...except for Lewis...who has an empty seat beside him. Not to mention it's the only seat available.

I look at Tamara, who's sitting beside Lilly, and everyone is looking at me.

"Are you guys serious?" I ask with an expressionless face. In the corner of my eye, I see Lilly giving Lewis a look of longing and sadness. Great, now I feel bad. She actually likes him!? I snap out of my train of thought as Professor Snabe slams open the door. I quickly sit next to Lewis, to avoid getting into trouble. Getting into detention with Professor Snabe is the last thing I want to get right now.

"Good morning class." He emotionlessly greets as usual.

"Good morning Professor Snabe." The class greets back, with not so much enthusiasm.

"Today, you're going to make the Deflating Draught for me with your table partners. You'll get the information you need in your textbook on pg.231 to 232. I'll be going around to check on you. Now begin." He waves his hand to signal for us to start.

I open the textbook to the page the Professor stated. Then I lay it out on the desk for the both of us to see clearly with no problem. Once I look up, I can see some of my classmates peeking at us while working. I roll my eyes a bit. Are they serious!?

Lewis is glaring at them to stop staring at us. As he prepares the ingredients, I ask, "So...how did they get you to sit here?"

"The Gryffindors just told everyone not to sit beside me because of you. The Slytherins, of course, argued with them. And blah blah blah here we are. Sitting together." I nod in understanding.

"Who knew they're so eager to have us sit together?" I casually ask while checking that he had gotten everything right, down to the amount.

Lewis rolls his eyes. "I blame you for all this. All day I've been given weird glances."

"I've been attacked all day with questions. So I think you're better off than me." I reply. "Hey, where's the Porcupine quills?" I ask Lewis. He looks at the table for the ingredient. There isn't any on the table.

"I'll go get it in the stores." He says. I nod and continue checking. After a while, I was finished double checking, Lewis still isn't back. I look at the clock and there's 25 minutes left of class. Shoot! I don't want to have a failing grade! My parents will murder me even more than they already have! I sigh irritably. I stand up from my seat and begin to walk to the stores where Professor Snabe keeps the supplies for Potions class.

Then I hear giggles behind me. I turn around to see a couple of girls giggling and some guys smirking at me. I narrow my eyes at them. Don't tell me that they think we would do THAT in the stores...People have gotten so wrong these days. I continue walking towards the stores, ignoring the giggles and the urge to scream at them.

"Hey Lewis! What's taking you so long?!" I ask loudly in front of the stores door. The stores are at the far back of the classroom. They moved the Potions classroom after the Second Wizarding War to a way bigger classroom to fit all the equipment we would need for the lessons.

After I asked, I hear some movement in the stores. What in Merlin's beard is he doing in there? Is getting porcupine quills that hard? I knock on the door.

"Lewis? How long are you going to take in there? We only have twenty minutes left of class!" I say, feeling irritated. I hear some mumbles and I put my ear against the door. On the other side, I hear rushed footsteps as if they're running. Lewis is running in there? What's going on in there? Then I hear a glass break. Ok, that's it. I'm going in there. I swear I could hear snakes in there.

I try to get in but the door wouldn't budge. Something is happening in there, I can tell. I tap the door three time and recite,

"_Alohomora_!"

The door unlocked and I immediately enter the stores. I look around the room. The room is basically as big as a cellar with VERY tall shelves but not as tall as they have in the school library. Behind me, the door suddenly closes. I immediately turn around with my wand up, ready to cast a spell.

"Lewis?" I call out. "This isn't funny. We can't stay in here too long."

At the far corner, there's a shadow. But it's too tall for it to be Lewis.

"Who's there!?" I demand. I cautiously walk to that area and the shadow immediately runs away. I look around the area where I am now in. This area of the stores is Professor Snabe's private stores.

Once I reach where the shadow stood, I gasp. On the ground, Lewis is unconscious and pale. Pieces of a broken glass vial a few feet away from him. Quickly I look around to try to spot the culprit. From my left, I could hear a few hisses. I run in that direction until I see a tail of a snake slipping through the sewer drain.

I walk to the drain cautiously with wand in the air. I look down at the drain. The lid to the drain is tossed aside to my right. I crouch down to try to see what the creature was. All that's left of it, is nothing. Beside the lid. I look around the room once more before going back to Lewis.

I crouch down to slap Lewis in the face gently a couple of times to see if he would wake up.

"Hey Lewis. Wake up. Come on, wake up." I say gently. By the looks of it, he's been stunned. I put my wand back into my robes. I take him by the arm and hook it over my shoulder, then try to carry him. Man, how much stuff does he eat these days!? He's heavier than he looks. I walk to the door of stores. I struggle a bit, trying to open the door with Lewis leaning into me like a doll.

I open the door to see Professor Snabe glaring at us with his arms crossed.

I smile nervously at Professor Snabe. Behind him, the entire class is watching us.

"What have you two been doing in there for so long?" He sternly asks. I don't want the entire class to hear about the weird things in the stores. I want to tell the others what happened.

"Professor, I'm sorry but may I get Lewis to the infirmary. I found him on the floor unconscious." I explain to the Professor. Professor Snabe gives me a stern look before answering.

"Alright. Fine. But you two fail this class for not making the potion. The both of you will get remedial classes for this. After school." He sends us off.

I walk out of the classroom but not before glaring at the Gryffindors who are looking at us with weird grins.

* * *

"Well, he's been stunned, alright." Madame Pomfrey comments.

I just sit on a stool while Madame Pomfrey treats Lewis.

"Not only that, but it looks like he's been in quite a lot of shock too." I raise an eyebrow at that. A shock? Could that be due to the creature I saw earlier...

"He's alright now. Thank you Ms. Chang." Madame Pomfrey says. "First time, this year you're the one who's visiting and not in one of the Hospital Wing's beds, injured." I laugh a little bit at her comment. That is so true. Since last year, I've been practically going in and out of the Hospital Wing.

"Very true, Madame Pomfrey." I reply.

"Now stay here and watch Mr. Zhou for me please. Just until I get back from the greenhouse to get more herbs." Madame Pomfrey says and waves me goodbye. I nod and say bye to her as she goes off.

I turn back to Lewis. He definitely looks better than before. Before he looked very pale. Now he's gotten back most of his complexion after being treated. Not far away, I look at the clock to check the time. One hour before classes end. I sigh. I'm going to have to ask Natalie for notes for this Herbology class.

I yawn. I blink and rub my eyes to try to get the want to sleep out of my system. I woke up at like 3:00 in the morning because of a nightmare. That I would find Milly and Melanie dead at the Chamber of Secrets among piles of skeletons. So I stayed up reading the books I borrowed from the school library.

I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier as the time goes by. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't mind me, sleeping on a patient's bed right? I'm too sleepy to get onto another bed. Plus she might yell at me for that. I'll deal with Lewis if he finds out.

So I put my head in my arms and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

That's the end! We hope you liked it.

Please Comment and Subscribe xD

Bye!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	14. Unconsciousness, Irritation and Spying

Hey everyone! It's Thursday, so time for another chapter! Enjoy!

Warning! OCs

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES.**_

* * *

_**Jennifer's POV **_

"What!? Michelle was carrying Lewis out!?" I ask out loud. Tamara nods. Does Michelle actually like him? She clearly has a thing for Keith though. But then since the fight...it could have changed without us knowing.

"What do you think happened in there though?" Natalie asks. "Lewis wouldn't faint for a trivial thing. He's not that type of guy."

"I have no idea. I couldn't hear what was going on in the stores. I did see him going into the stores but didn't come out for a while. Then Michelle went in and also didn't come out until there was 10 minutes left of class. Lewis was looking very pale." Tamara finishes explaining. She looks a bit worried.

"Well let's go visit them and find out." I urge them to come with me. Soon after we arrive at the Hospital Wing. The sight that greeted us, shocked us quite a bit. It was Lewis sleeping peacefully, ok that's normal, but Michelle is sleeping on Lewis's bed. Okay not really. More like putting her head there to sleep.

We walk towards them and when we got there, Lewis stirs awake. Of course Keith the bad timer, chooses to walk in at this time. He has a blank face while staring back and forth at Michelle and Lewis.

"Are we interrupting something?" He whispers to me.

"Whaz going on?" Lewis slurs out his words. He rubs his eyes to stay awake.

"I'm just going to leave now...I'll ask her what happened in the Slytherin common room..." Keith says before slipping out of the Hospital Wing. Wow...he left just like that. What is up with that?

Lewis's eyes snap open as he sees Michelle sleeping peacefully on his bed. Then he snaps his head towards us.

"What the heck is going on here?! Why is she sleeping here right next to me!?" He whispered harshly. All of us shrugs our shoulders in response.

"She must be really tired though to sleep on your bed like that." Tamara comments. Lewis eyes Michelle with distaste. Oh yeah...

"Have you thought about it yet?" I ask him impatiently.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Then what's your answer?" I inquire. Lewis is about to answer until we hear a door slam open.

"LEWIS! Are you-" Lilly runs in but stops when she spots Michelle. Jealousy clouds her eyes and bites her lower lip. Then she gives Lewis a forced smile.

"Lewis, are you alright? You worried me when you were carried out of the room." Lilly asks softly with concern as she walks up to him. Oh dang, does she have feelings for him? I feel bad for Lilly. But we must find out where Milly is though. Everyone has to make sacrifices sometimes... Besides it's only a one time thing anyway.

"Uh...can someone get her off me? She's on my arm and it hurts..." Lewis says, pointing to his left arm. I walk over to Michelle's side and start trying to nudge her awake. Since that didn't work, I'll try the spaghetti thing.

"Would you like some spaghetti and meatballs?" I manage to say without laughing. Lewis and Lilly looks at me weirdly. Tamara and Natalie just laugh a bit as usual. But I frown as I see it not working. Strange. It usually works. I keep on nudging her and eventually I give up.

Then Helda storms in.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, out of breath.

"Ow, ow, ow! She's gripping my arm too hard!" Lewis scowls. He tries to get her off but Michelle hangs on tight. What in the world is she dreaming? Then Helda sighs.

"She's having a nightmare." Helda says and walks to Michelle's side.

"Michelle Chang, if you don't wake up right now, I'll get Keith over here." The moment Helda finishes that sentence Michelle immediately shoots up out of her seat.

"I'm awake." Michelle grumbles and rubs her eyes. She plops back onto her seat.

"Thanks for injuring my arm." Lewis says with sarcasm, showing his arm. On his forearm, there's crescent marks from Michelle's nails. Michelle looks apologetic.

"Sorry. But is that what you say to someone who carried your heavy butt to the Hospital Wing?" She growls at him. He glares at her.

"Are you trying to say something here? You could levitated me over here." He grits out. Then Michelle pauses.

"Oh true...Why didn't I do that?" Michelle wonders and facepalms herself.

"Nice to know that you talk to yourself out loud." Lewis says sarcastically. Michelle glares at him. Then Helda puts her hand on Michelle's shoulder to try to calm her down.

"You know that you can't harm a patient. Madame Pomfrey made that very clear." Natalie tries to intervene.

"Whatever. Lewis, I need to talk to you. Alone." Michelle says with a serious face. Lilly begins to look panicked.

"If this is about the Valentine's day thing," Lewis answers. "I don't know yet, okay?" Michelle sighs.

"No, I'm not talking about that. It's something important." Michelle insists.

"Well I'm sure you can say it in front of your 'best friends' and Lilly." Lewis pushes. Michelle looks at all of us.

"Fine. But Lilly and Helda has to go." Michelle firmly says. Lewis looks at her weirdly. Tamara and Natalie gives her curious looks. I think it has something to do with what happened in the stores.

"Sorry Helda, but this is a thing that I don't want you to know." Michelle apologizes as she pushes Helda out the door.

"B-but-" She stutters.

"I promise I'll tell you after all this is over." Michelle promises. Helda relents and let herself get pushed out the door.

"Alright, but you better tell me later as you promised!" Helda yells and then walks away with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry!" Michelle yells to her and then closes the door.

Lewis smiles at Lilly. "See you later Lilly." Lilly pouts at his goodbye. Tamara smiles comfortingly at her and walks her out the door. On the way there, she's whispering something to Lilly and gives her a hug and closes the door.

"So what do you want?" Lewis asks.

"What happened while you were in the stores? Before you fainted." Michelle begins to interrogate.

Lewis shrugs. "I don't remember anything, it's completely a blur. I rather not talk about it thank you."

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Michelle eyes Lewis. "Can you remember anything?" She presses on.

Lewis shakes his head stiffly. "Nothing." Michelle bites her lips and her eyes shows irritation.

"I really don't believe that you fainted for no reason Zhou." She replies.

He narrows his eyes at her. "I didn't faint." She ignores him and continues.

"Not even a glimpse?" She asks. I really don't know where she's going with this 'interrogation'.

"A glimpse of what?!" Lewis asks irritated. "What would you expect me to see?"

Michelle rolls her eyes. "Of course, who attacked you. That person didn't attack you for no reason." She reasons.

"Why the heck are you asking this much stuff? I never thought you cared." Lewis asks with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Because I think that person is behind my sister's appearance okay!? Besides, if this person didn't spare a second thought on attacking you, this person is a danger to the entire school." Michelle spits out.

"And what exactly makes you think that your sister's disappearance has _anything _to do with me?"

"That person could have been using something from the stores to use on my sister!" Michelle yells. "I should have checked that broken vial's label..." She mutters.

"You didn't answer my question." Lewis states.

"What do you want me to say then!?" Michelle yells at him. Man this is getting intense.

"Hey, you're the one asking questions here. What makes you think what happened today is even connected to your sister's disappearance?" he continues to question.

Michelle turns to Tamara. "Is it? Is it connected?"

"Don't drag her into this." Lewis says darkly.

Michelle glares at Lewis. "Look. Whoever was in there, was in there for a reason. They could have been looking for something to use on my sister. I need to know."

Lewis looks seriously pissed now. "For _once _in your life, would you be realistic here! Your sister has been gone for four months now. Why would they wait until now to 'use something on her'? And why would they come here to get it? They can easily just make the potion themselves." he growls frustratedly.

Michelle shoots him a death glare. "Look. Either way, whatever happened in there wasn't a mistake."

"But it was." Tamara suddenly speaks up. We all spin our heads towards her. What?

Lewis stares at her weirdly. "Excuse me, what?"

"It wasn't?" Michelle questions with a softer tone rather when the harsh one she used with Lewis.

Tamara shakes her head. "Whoever it was, didn't intentionally hit Lewis. It was an accident."

"Then why did he get hit?" Natalie asks.

Lewis shifts his gaze from one person to another. "Wait, pause. How do you know all this?" he asks, clearly confused.

"Oh shut up." Michelle answers, wanting to hear more. "Continue."

"He didn't want to hit Lewis." Tamara explains. "He wanted to hit you." Dun dun dun...

"But...what makes them think I would go in there?" Michelle questions.

"Were you missing an ingredient for your potion?" Michelle slowly nods her head. "Yeah, he took it so you would go get another one. But Lewis offered to."

Lewis scoffs. "Wow. For once being a gentleman did me bad."

"You? A gentleman? In your dreams." Michelle huffs, causing Lewis to narrow his eyes at her.

One thing is confusing me. "Why were they in there in the first place? Or were they in there just to hurt Michelle."

"He was gathering ingredients for a potion."

"How exactly do you know all this?" Lewis cuts in. Tamara just shrugs. "Are you sure all this is accurate?"

Natalie nods. "She was the one who found out where Milly is."

"Then _she_ doesn't need me to go out with her on Valentine's Day!" Lewis exclaims. Tamara gives Lewis an apologetic look.

"I only know where she is. But don't know where exactly the location is. Only the lead we got knows where it is and can show us." Tamara says. "That's why we had the deal in the first place."

"Oh, by the way. Do you have your answer yet?" I ask. Lewis ignores me. What's his problem!? I want to know his answer already.

"The guy seems to have tampered with your memory then." Michelle says.

Tamara nods. "Of course."

"Why would they want to mess with my memory?" Lewis asks.

"Remember, he meant to hit Michelle." Natalie clarifies. "Obviously they knew Michelle was going to ask you what happened and who attacked you since her sister went missing. They don't want any of us to find out it's them until they accomplish their goal."

I nod, then turn to Lewis. "So. What's the answer, dude?" Once again he ignores me! I can see why Michelle wants to snap his neck most of the time.

"Wait. I do remember something." Lewis suddenly says. All of us turns to him for his answer. "Green skin. With scales, like a snake. That's all I can remember right now." He says.

"Green snake-like scales...that matches what I saw..." I hear Michelle mutter. Lewis seem to have caught it too.

He turns to Michelle, "You saw it too?"

"I only saw the tail of it when it escaped into the large sewer drain in the stores. I got there a bit too late." Michelle replies. "Not only that, but I saw the person's shadow...It was too tall for it to be a student that I know of. But definitely the average height of a teacher."

"So you're saying it's most probably a professor?" Natalie concludes.

"Maybe." Michelle replies.

"Okay, now that we've got this business down," I say "Lewis, don't you dare ignore me again. What's your answer?"

Lewis sighs in annoyance. He opens his mouth to answer until Madame Pomfrey comes in with a handful of plants. Dang it! So close! I stare at Madame Pomfrey in irritation.

"I'm sorry, I took so long. Peeves was causing trouble in the greenhouses." Madame Pomfrey apologizes and says the mischievous poltergeist's name with distaste and disapproval. "You girls need to leave now, Mr. Zhou needs his rest." I curse Madame Pomfrey in my head for her terrible timing.

Michelle, Natalie and Tamara obediently leave the infirmary. I just stand there.

"Ms. Wu?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

"I want an answer first." I reply, as Lewis repositions himself in the bed.

Madame Pomfrey walks over and starts dragging me out backwards. "Noo!" I exclaim, trying to resist. Just before she pushes me out and wishes me a good night, I look at Lewis straight in the eye. "This isn't over!"

* * *

There's three days left until Valentine's Day. He still hasn't said yes to Michelle yet! That jerk. He's purposely avoiding Michelle and me, I just know it.

"So, have any of you guys gotten a special guy to spend with on Valentine's day?" I ask cheekily.

"No." Tamara answers without a second to spare as usual. "Why, you do?"

I shake my head and turn to Natalie and Michelle.

"No." Natalie mutters in a why-on-earth-would-I voice. Hmm, we'll see if Brian changes that. He he.

"Lewis hasn't said anything about it. I think he's going to say no, if he's taking this long to 'think' about it." Michelle says without looking up from her homework. "Who knows? Lilly might have asked him out. He probably said yes, and right now, is probably thinking how to say it without me tearing him to shreds."

"You know about Lilly?" Tamara asks.

"Of course, she's like an open book when it comes to Zhou." Michelle states as she closes her Herbology notebook.

I smile. "So is Natalie with Brian." From that comment, Natalie glares at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denies. I sigh. She always denies it. Maybe she's afraid of rejection. But I have a feeling that Brian feels the same way though.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Lewis pulling a book off a shelf and flipping it open. It was the first time I saw him since our little conference in the infirmary. "Hey Lewis!" I call out, making his head pop up at the sound of his name. I see his eyes widen a bit. He quickly closes his book and disappears behind a bookshelf. "Hey! Why you little..."

I abruptly get up from my spot grab Michelle's arm, dragging her in the direction he turned to. "Hey, what are you..." Michelle asks. I spot Lewis trying to blend into a shelf at the back of the library. Perfect. He has no way to escape. I push Michelle in his direction. Oops! I push her a little too hard and it causes her to collide with Lewis.

After Michelle regains her balance, she turns to face me and glares. "What's your problem?" I glare at her back.

"What's _your_ problem? After that day, you never asked him again about the Valentine's Day thing. Quit being so scared to ask that coward again!"

Lewis looks pissed. "_Him _is standing right here you know. And now I'm leaving." He says, with a turn to the opposite direction. I block his way of escaping. He glares at me, wanting me to get out of his way.

"Get outta my way." He grits out.

"Not until you answer Michelle's question." I narrow my eyes at him with my arms crossed.

He turns around, face hard. "Then answer me. Why should I help her?" That catches me off guard, I hesitate for a moment. "Exactly." he finishes. With that, he turns and starts to walk away. Michelle looks like me when my rice krispies got stolen. That was not pretty.

"What happened?" Natalie and Tamara jog up to us. Tamara spots Lewis walking away in a pissed off fashion. He somehow was able to convey it into his walking. Weird.

"That can't be good..." she mutters, running to catch up with him.

Natalie turns to me. "What did you do?" I pout at Natalie, crossing my arms.

"What makes you think I did something!?" I exclaim. Natalie tilts her head at Michelle in response. "Oh...that..."

She nods. "Yeah. _That_. Now what happened?"

"I tried to get Lewis to say his answer. That's all I did! I swear."

Natalie sighs. "You really shouldn't push him. He's been through a lot lately."

"But it's almost Valentine's day! Michelle deserves an answer!" I try to justify my reasons. But obviously to Natalie it's not good enough.

"Are you okay, Michelle?" She asks cautiously.

"Other than being pushed into Zhou and getting humiliated, I'm fine." Michelle spat out. Oh no...I hope she's not mad at me...With Natalie too busy to make rice krispies for me, I can't handle it if she's mad at me. So I decide not to make things worse by leaving her alone.

I sigh. "I'm sorry Michelle..."

Michelle just shakes her head. "Whatever. Just forget about it. I should get going. See ya guys later." she gives a small smile and walks off. Great, now I feel bad...But still the guy could still give Michelle an answer. Then I turn to Natalie.

"Are you sure you don't have anyone special for Valentine's Day?"

"No!"

* * *

The bell rings, signalling the end of classes for the day. There's only two days left until Valentine's Day. He still hasn't given her an answer. What is he?! A coward? Is it that hard to give a girl an answer?

"Looks like Lewis isn't even going to say no to her. He's just going to leave her hanging on Valentine's Day and the lead to her sister." I say to Natalie and Tamara. Michelle isn't here yet for some odd reason.

Tamara shakes her head. "No he's going to give her an answer alright. He just has a lot on his plate right now."

"Either way. Michelle needs an answer." I state. "She's been really down lately."

"I'm fine." Michelle urges, cutting in. She didn't sound 'fine' at all.

"Hey." I cautiously greet.

Michelle narrows her eyes at me. "You know I'm not breakable right?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I quickly apologize. "So where were you?"

"I bumped into Lewis." She casually answers. I perk up at her answer.

"Did he say anything about it?" I asked eagerly.

Michelle sighs. "He said that he will do it for something in return." That is just sad.

"Do what?" Natalie asks.

"He doesn't have anything yet. So whatever the favour might be, it can happen anytime, anywhere. The thought of it kind of scares me...who knows what he is thinking of making me do..." Michelle says with a little bit of fear in it.

"You are doing a lot of favours for people..." Tamara comments.

Michelle rolls her eyes. "Tell me about it. Seriously...when we find Milly she is seriously going to get it..."

"At least he's actually doing it." I state.

Michelle sighs. "That's the only good thing that's happening so far."

"So what do you two have planned?" I tease with a smile. "A romantic dinner?"

"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?" Michelle narrows her eyes at me. Oops. I shouldn't have said that...

"Sorry...but you have to have something planned, don't you?" I apologize. Then Michelle shakes her head.

"Really? Why not?" I ask her.

"He said he would plan it..." Michelle answers. He what?! I stare at her in surprise."What?!" Michelle asks. I totally did not expect him to take charge like that. Now I'm just curious on what he has in store for her. We can't leave school grounds. Which make things very boring and limited.

"I don't know...it's just...unexpected and..." I can't find a word to describe it. "Anyway, did you tell Keith that his date with a ghost is on?"

"Nope. Going to tell him the next time I see him." Michelle replies. Soon after she says that, we see Keith walk by. That guy seriously needs to improve his timing...today is a start I guess. I wonder how Michelle was able to explain sleeping on Lewis' arm...

"Keith! Come over here." Michelle calls him over. Keith comes over and casually plops down on an empty seat between Michelle and me.

"What's up? Did he finally say yes?" He grins at Michelle. She nods in response. "So what am I supposed to wear on a date with a ghost?"

She gives a little amused smirk at that question. "Just wear your normal school robes. She didn't say anything about you having to dress up as if you're courting someone. Like you were about to with someone this Valentine's Day."

"Yeah. Thanks for ruining my plans by the way." He mocks. Michelle pats him on the back, to say, `there, there'. "By the way, why were you sleeping on Lewis's arm?" He says curiously.

"Ohh...I thought you forgot about that..." Michelle trails off. I have been wondering about that too. Knowing her, she would have never done that, unless she absolutely needs to.

Keith snickers. "Kinda hard to forget. It made it look like all the rumors were true and you two are a cute couple." That comment makes Michelle mad enough for her to punch him in the gut and push him out of his chair. She stands up from her chair, gathers her stuff and stomps away.

"Owwwww...what's her problem..."

I turn to Keith. "You kind of asked for it, dude."

"How?" He asks and winces as he holds his stomach in pain. I roll my eyes at him.

"Why are boys so dense..." I mutter. "How would you feel if Michelle said you and Moaning Myrtle made a cute couple?" I chuckle a bit at the thought, that would be pretty hilarious. Keith gives me a grimace for that comment. Serves him right.

* * *

Finally it's Valentine's Day! The best or worst day of the year, depending on your relationship status.

After constantly debating with myself, I concluded that I would stalk Michelle on her date. What can I say? Curiosity can seriously get the better of someone, especially people like me.

It's not completely selfish if you're thinking that's what I'm doing right now. I mean, sure, it's like totally invading their privacy but if Lewis decides to somehow show his angry or pissed off side of his personality towards Michelle, which might I add happens a lot, I can totally scare him off with some of my epic kung fu moves, which I don't even think are authentic...but whatever, it's the thought that counts, right?

I quickly walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. For the past few days, there has been buzz and rumors about their date. It's become even bigger as someone had overheard our conversation about Lewis saying yes. I suddenly start to wonder whether or not I'm going to be the only one stalking them on their date. I mean, they are pretty much celebrities now. I think.

"You're going to stalk them. Aren't you?" Bianca questions me.

I blink. "...What makes you say that...?"

Bianca nods. "Yeah, you totally are."

"Why what are you doing?" I ask her.

"Collin and I are just going to study together at the library." I widen my eyes. "No! Not as a _date_, just studying."

"Whatever you say..." Bianca rolls her eyes.

She nudges my elbow. "If you are going to stalk them, better follow them now. They're leaving." I abruptly get up from my seat. "Just don't react to everything they do like that." Bianca comments.

"Yeah. Okay." I say, silently jogging up behind them. They aren't holding hands when walking so it's probably not a serious date. Let's hope it is!

* * *

That's the end! We apologize for forgetting to put the time skips, lines etc. We've put them in now for Year 2 and we'll add it in for Year 1 soon. Sorry for the inconvenience but we hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Comment and Subscribe xD

Bye!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	15. Petrification, Sinks and Signal

Hey everyone! Time for our next chapter. Enjoy!

Warning! OCs

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES.**_

* * *

_**Natalie's POV**_

"You seriously stalked them on their date?" Tamara asks Jennifer. I give Jennifer a stern look. How could she do that? Seriously.

"Why would you do that?" I question her, wanting to hear what her excuse is.

Jennifer looked offended. "Hey, I only stalked them halfway! It was going fine so I left." My eyes widen at the new information. The date was fine? No arguing...Wow...

"They didn't fight?" I question, sounding surprised. You can't blame me for that. Those two would fight like there's no tomorrow most of the time they're together.

Jennifer shrugs. "Well, there was a bit of bickering but what would you expect?" I nod at that. Of course there would be some bickering. Then the bell rings for breakfast. The three of us separate to go to our tables according to our houses. I carefully step over the huge puddle of water that had come from a cooking cauldron, not that far away.

After a few moments of patiently waiting for our food, house elves who work for our school comes in with our plates. I thank the elf who set down my plate. The elves wave their hands then the food magically appears. But before anyone could eat, Professor Dumbledore calls for attention.

"Good morning students. I'm sure all of you had a good night sleep and day of spending with your loved one yesterday to those who did." He smiles at us. "However, I must enforce a couple of rules." Rules? Did something happen last night? "All students are to go back to their dorms by 6:00 pm _sharp_. No exceptions unless you are with a teacher. The house prefects are to guard the entrance from the common room until their Head House teacher comes to enchant the entrance for the night so that no students can sneak out."

I turn to Zoey. "Did something happen yesterday that I don't know about?" Whispers broke out across the Great Hall.

"I'm sure all of you are curious about the sudden enforcement of these rules." He says, making the students quiet down back into silence. "Last night, around 1:00 am, our caretaker, found a student here in this room who appears to be attacked." Gasps went across the room. "More like frozen. Unmoving. Much like a statue." Like a statue? What does that mean?

Joey leans over. "It's probably Michelle. She's the only student missing other than Milly."

"Is Melanie next or something?" Zoey questions. _Michelle _was attacked? Do I even need to ask who? It's probably the same person who accidently hit Lewis and messed up his memory. There is just too much going on these last couple of days. After that, we're allowed to start eating our breakfast.

"Wasn't Michelle with Lewis yesterday?" Zoey asks. I nod stiffly. I look over at the Gryffindor table to see if I can spot him. I accidently lock eyes with Brian and I immediately turn back to Zoey.

"Where is he anyway?" I wonder out loud.

"He's right there sitting at the very end of the table, talking with his friends." Joey observes.

I hate how he is sitting there eating breakfast while Michelle stayed with him in the infirmary when he got attacked. Ok, she fell asleep but still. She still stayed with him. Lewis didn't seem at all injured. So does that mean they were separated during their little 'date'?

"Don't automatically assume things, Nat. Hear the guy out." Joey says, sensing how tense I am.

"I'm just scared what Jennifer is going to do with him."

Zoey laughs. "Come on. It's Jennifer, she won't hurt him. She'll be too busy eating rice krispies."

* * *

Jennifer hands me her half eaten rice krispie. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screams at Lewis. She looks like she is ready to pounce on him any minute now. I sigh. Zoey was so wrong about Jennifer this time. Tamara and I lunge at Jennifer and grabs hold of her arms. I look at the ground beside me. Oops. I dropped her rice krispie on the ground while grabbing onto her.

"Let go of me! He doesn't deserve to live!" she continues to scream. Her face was starting to turn scarlett. Lewis stands behind Brian for protection. He looks very scared and is looking at her like she's a rabid dog. I don't blame him. She doesn't look very human at the moment to be honest with you.

"Hey Jennifer calm down! It wasn't his fault!" Brian says.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing to see if it's really Michelle then. Who knows, she could actually be sick in her dorm room." Tamara suggests, still holding Jennifer back. I agree with her.

Jennifer still looks furious. "Either way, why would she be sick? He could have poisoned her with the food he brought!"

Lewis narrows his eyes at her. "How are you even sure we ate dinner?" Jennifer freezes. Now he looks pissed. "You were spying on us?!"

"Not the main issue right now!" Jennifer snaps. "Either way, if anything happens to her. You're _dead_!"

"I can't _believe _you spied on us! What is your definition of a friend?" Lewis challenges. Did he really just question Jennifer's and Michelle's friendship?

"OKAY!" Brian cuts in. "Let's just go! This isn't going anywhere!"

* * *

Once we reach the Hospital Wing, we see Helda, Keith and a bunch of Slytherins crowding around a bed. Their expressions are hard and unreadable. This isn't going to turn out well is it...They hear the doors open and they turn to us. They glare at Lewis as soon as he walks in.

Keith storms over to Lewis and grabs his collar. He snarls in Lewis's face."What did I tell you before letting you guys left!?"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who told her to spend the day with me! What did you expect genius!?" Lewis shoots back. He grips Keith's hands and tries to get it off his collar.

"So you're the one who did this!?" Keith growls at him.

Lewis snickers at him. "Yeah, of course I did. Explains why my wand was in my dorm doesn't it?" he remarks sarcastically.

"Didn't I tell you to make sure nothing happens to her!?" He barks.

"How am I supposed to do that? Huh?" Lewis pushes Keith away. He coughs a bit, while rubbing his neck. Keith must have been choking him.

"You could have walked her to the Slytherin Tower!" Helda joins in the argument.

"She didn't want me to. She said she had something to do before going back to the Tower. She just told me to go back and left." Lewis spits out. Helda glares at him and opens her mouth to retort back when Melanie barges in.

"Where is she?" She demands with a scarily calm voice. Helda points at the bed where the other Slytherins are crowding around. Melanie charges to the bed, pushing the other students who glare at her in response, away. We follow her and apologize to the other Slytherins.

On the bed we see a deathly pale Michelle with her arm up, wand in hand. She has a terrified look on her face. Her eyes are now dull with no light. Her other arm is held up, in a defense position. Her legs are bent in a way, like she's about to bolt. The sight of it...it scares me.

Melanie clutches the bed with a death grip. Fury and rage begins to show on her face and eyes. "Who did this?" She grits out. Nobody answers her. "Well!?" She screeches. Again, nobody answers. "I swear if I find out who did this, I'm going to make sure they get the Dementor's Kiss in Azkaban." Then she spots Lewis and gives him a hateful, death glare. "You were the last person to see her before she...What happened?" She demands.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Lewis shoots back. "I told you guys before that she left alone, saying that she needs to do something before going back to her dorm." Melanie narrows her eyes at him, trying to see if he's lying.

"What is going on here? This is an Hospital Wing. The patients need their rest." Madame Pomfrey cuts in, quickly walking towards us.

"Madame Pomfrey, is my sister dead?" Melanie asks softly.

"No. Like the previous victims, she is just petrified." Madame Pomfrey confirms. "The cure for this is going to take at least two months to make since the Mandrakes needs to be harvested."

"Two whole months?!" Jennifer shouts out loud. Madame Pomfrey glares at her to be quiet. "Yes, the mandrakes aren't quite ready yet. They need time to mature to be made into the Mandrake Restorative Draught." The head nurse states. "Now I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave. You're disturbing the other patients." Melanie, who looks like she's going to refuse is interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Don't worry, Ms. Chang. Your sister will be safe here. Just to let you know, your parents have been notified of this attack so be prepared for their reply very soon." Madame Pomfrey says. Melanie pales at that. After that, the Head Nurse shoos us out of the infirmary.

The Slytherin students leave but not before giving Lewis a death glare. Keith pushes Lewis as their shoulders bump into each other. Lewis glares at their backs.

"Hey, you okay man?" Brian asks, patting Lewis on the back.

Lewis snickers. "Slytherins are all the same..."

I nudge Jennifer and Tamara. "We should see Myrtle."

"Yeah, or we would be wasting all of Michelle's hard work." says Tamara.

We walk out and Tamara turns to Brian and Lewis. "I'll be up later."

"But it's almost curfew." Lewis comments.

"Yeah, but we kind of need to take care of something." Lewis and Brian look hesitant.

"I'll come with you." Brian suddenly says. Tamara eyes me nervously. "I'm coming. None of you are stopping me." He turns to Lewis. "You go back to the dorms."

Tamara sighs. "Fine. Let's just go then."

* * *

I knock on her stall "Myrtle? Are you in there?"

She floats out, "Yes, I'm here. What are you doing here?"

"You promised you would tell us where the Chamber of Secrets is." I say.

"Oh yeah, that. Just go look at that sink over there." She says, lazily pointing in the direction of one of the sinks.

We walk over and examine the sink. I notice a snake symbol underneath. This is the entrance? But how are we supposed to get in?

Jennifer turns to Myrtle. "How do we get in?"

"That wasn't part of the deal." says Myrtle. "I only said I would tell you where it is."

"Myrtle! This is important, someone's life depends on it." I say.

She shakes her head. "Sorry, not part of the deal." she says firmly.

"Wait." Brian cuts in. "Why are you guys trying to get into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Milly's in there." says Tamara. Brian just widens his eyes a bit. She walks over to the sink and runs a finger over the snake symbol. "It kind of reminds me of the symbol in that cave..."

"And we used Parseltongue to get in." I say, figuring it out, "Jennifer, try what you did in the cave."

She walks up to it. "Open." Nothing happens.

"That was English," I say. "Concentrate harder."

"_Open._" This time it comes out in a hiss. The whole sink starts to sink into the ground, leaving a hole just wide enough for a person to slide down.

Moaning Myrtle shows a wicked smile. "Congrats. You got it."

"Woah..." Brian comments, leaning over. Peering down.

"Only one way. Down." I say.

Jennifer widens her eyes. "Is there...a ladder?" Myrtle sighs and floats over to Jennifer, shoving her. "Ahh!" she calls out, voice getting softer as she gets deeper and deeper until we hear a thomp.

Tamara then carefully jumps in after her.

Brian turns to me. "Do you want me to go first or...?"

"You know you don't have to be here right?" I tell him.

Brian laughs. "I'll go first then." he says, dropping down. I look down from the opening.

Moaning Myrtle smiles. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"Thanks..." I gulp and take a step forward. All light immediately disappears into darkness. The smell wasn't pleasant, but it starts getting stronger and stronger the longer I fall. Before I know it, the walls around me disappear and I fall smack down to the ground.

"Oww..." I mutter under my breath. "Ah!" I cry, taking a couple scoots back. I just landed on a human skeleton. _Human_. Jennifer and Tamara are already examining the area. Brian walks over and helps me up. This place is already starting to give me the shivers.

We each light up our wands, giving the place an even spookier atmosphere, if that's even possible. I prefer the cave. I look around. "This place look familiar, Tamara."

She shrugs. "In a way."

"Which way are we even supposed to go?!" Jennifer winces. "Ow...the fall hit my tail bone..."

"That cave looks walked through," I say. "There isn't as many cobwebs and dust."

"Yeah, I think it kind of looks familiar." says Tamara.

"Then I guess we're going this way." says Jennifer.

We walk and soon come out and into a long room; there are statues of snakes everywhere. The atmosphere of this place is creeping me out. We walk around the room, with our wands out in case of danger. "She was here." Tamara softly says.

"I'll check over there." Brian says, turning a corner. Just as he leaves I hear it.

_Snap!_

All of us turn around, I widen my eyes. "Professor Warrington?!"

"Uhh..." Jennifer hesitates. "We're just here to practice duelling! We don't want to destroy anything! Please! Don't tell Professor Dumbledore."

She flashes us a devilish grin, taking a couple steps forward. The sound of her heels clicking against the hard ground echoing through the tunnels. She pauses in front of us. "Well, well. Look who we have here." She says, in a voice I've never heard come from her mouth before. Something seems off. Why does it sound familiar?

Her face then begins to merge until her entire body starts doing the exact same thing. It looks familiar. Her feminine silhouette turns more broad. She begins to grow significantly taller. Or should I even call her a her anymore. There. Standing in front of us. William Fabray III.

I think.

Jennifer's jaw drops. "I remember you!" She pauses. "Wait. What's your name again?"

He just smiles at us, showing his yellow teeth. "Looking for her?" pointing to the far corner of the chamber. There, barely sitting up, lays Milly. Dead pale in the face.

"What's with people ignoring me these days...?" Jennifer mutters under her breath.

"What did you do to her?" I demand.

William snickers. "It's not my fault she picked up that necklace." he says, holding the delicate piece up with his two rough, long fingers. It looked worn out, even rusted. I don't know how accurate this is, but I can sense dark magic circling the necklace. It's cursed. The more I look at it, the more familiar it looks.

Then the answer comes into my head. It was the Eiffel Tower necklace Keith gave to Michelle! But...how did dark magic get into it...unless...

"How did you get that necklace?" Tamara demands. Looks like she knows it too.

"Didn't she tell you?" William questions. "She practically tossed it away like garbage. Which it is. Until I tweaked it." he finishes with an evil smile. Michelle threw it away? Ahh, must be the time when they had that huge fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Jennifer questions with a harsh voice.

"To help accomplish my master's goal, of course." He sneers.

That's when Jennifer snaps. "What is your goal anyway?! Is your goal to injure innocent people!?"

He just flashes yet another amused look across his face. This guy is making me sick.

Then, Jennifer storms over, wand in hand. Just as she is a few steps away, he vanishes in a puff of black smoke. Jennifer looks around her. "You've gotta be kidding me right..." she turns to us. "So what do we ~"

Suddenly he reappears, arm around Jennifer's neck, wand hovering dangerously near her throat. He snarls. "You are too easy."

"You better let go of her or I swear..." Tamara threatens, but his grip on Jennifer's neck just tightens, causing her face to turn slightly purple.

"You'll do what?" He pushes. I hear a thump, then suddenly, he collapses, letting go of Jennifer. I blink. What just happened?

I look up to see Brian, holding a bloody rock in his hand. He lets out a breath he's been holding as he drops it. Shoving William off of Jennifer. Wow. Who knew he could knock someone out.

"Come on. Let's get Milly and get out of this place." He says casually. I don't know how he can be so calm at this point though.

Milly looked even worse up close. Her robes were all torn and shredded. She looks even more pale up close, almost ghostly. Her skin was freezing cold, as if she has been stuck in a freezer.

Jennifer turns to peer over her shoulder quickly. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" I ask.

That's when I heard it. "That." Jennifer points out. "It's what Lewis saw when he got attacked."

Oh shoot. "There's a basilisk down here."

"Basilisk?" Jennifer questions with fear in her voice.

"Do you really want to know?" Tamara questions as she helps Milly up on Brian's back. "Let's just go!"

Jennifer freezes. "Too late."

"Don't look into it's eyes!" I warn. This is bad. Really bad. It's hiss was ear piercing. I couldn't help but notice that it was following us for dinner rather than the body lying right in front of him! Or her. Whatever! "Should we really just leave him down here?"

"Yeah!" Jennifer immediately answers. "He deserves to be here! Best friends or dinner for that thing!"

"But the thing isn't even paying attention to him!" I state.

"Maybe it's because we're taking its damsel in distress." Tamara offers, ducking behind a wall.

Jennifer's eyes widen. "Yeah! What if they are secretly married!? They could have eloped with Milly unconscious!"

"Right." Brian muttered sarcastically. "There's no time for jokes here!"

"Who's joking?! It could be possible!"

That's when I felt something slimy slip around my legs. Then suddenly I'm dangling upside down in mid-air. "Help!" I call out. My voice echoing in the tunnels. It's tail starts to trail up my body, locking my arms to my sides. I drop my wand, the snake shifts itself and I hear something snap. Great. Just great. I'm going to need a new wand...

In the background, I hear my friends chanting various spells at the thing. None of them causing any effect what-so-ever. Great. I'm doomed. The snake's tail is making it's way up to my head, resting itself around my mouth. Clamping it shut. Pretty soon I'm going to become a mummy. Wrapped in snake.

I'm too scared to open my eyes. I'm literally just counting the last seconds of my life. I mean seriously. How am I even still alive? Why can't the snake just eat me and save it's breath? This is torturing me. There was no point in talking, my words would just get muffled from it's stupid tail. Luckily it's tail has stopped moving up my body, I can still hear.

"You have to use it!" Brian exclaims. "Just do it or she's going to die!"

"I can't!" Tamara says in a panicked voice.

"Do you want me to text Lewis? I can get him down here...I think." That's definitely Jennifer...is there even signal down here?! I doubt it. "Nooo! There's no signal! I have like no bars! Not even one!" Figures.

"Just do it!" Brian continues to urge. Was he still carrying Milly all this time? I mean it would be stupid to put her down. "Yeah. Just slash it."

"I can't!" Tamara continues to exclaim.

"Wait for it...wait for it..." Jennifer says, obviously trying to get bars. Doubt that would happen though. I mean seriously. How far down are we? "YES! I got one!"

"Uh...Jennifer?" Tamara says cautiously. Oh boy. What did she do this time?

I hear Brian sigh. "Dude. You're standing on the thing's head!" She's what?!

"Oh shoot!" Jennifer panics. "Get me down from here! …..wait...then I'll lose my bars..."

"Just jump!" Tamara orders.

"Wait! I just need one text!" Jennifer says. I hear her taping multiple buttons on her phone. I wanted to scream. I actually did. Only there was no sound.

I then hear a slash. The tail around me loosens, I wiggle myself free. Thank god.

"No! What did you do that for?!" Jennifer exclaims. "I was just about to hit send!"

"We should get the William dude. He could wake up any minute and just leave." Tamara says, nervously holding a bloody sword. Where exactly did I see that before?

Jennifer uses a levitation spell on him after she frustratedly pushes her phone back into the pocket of her robes.

The way out of the chamber was a big blur. After my near-death experience. I still have to get a new wand. What are my parents going to say?! It's only my second year using it!

Once we were out, we were all filthy. We each have a permanent stench of the chamber clinging on our robes. For me, I also have a reptile scent. Yay.

Luckily Milly started to get some colour back into her face, that's all that matters right? At least we found her.

I sigh after our little adventure. "I guess we should bring William to Dumbledore and make sure he gets in Azkaban. We should get Milly to the infirmary."

Tamara nods. "Alright. I'll go with Jennifer and take William. You can take Milly with Brian or just clean up and rest...we all kind of need it, but it's your choice." She turns and follows Jennifer down the hall, towards Dumbledore's office. Oh geesh. I wonder what time it is.

I turn to Brian, feeling like I should aid him and take Milly to the infirmary. He smiles at me. "You go ahead and clean up and rest. You've had a big day."

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly. He just nods reassuringly. "Alright. Good night."

"Night, Natalie."

* * *

"Where were you?" Zoey questions me as I walk into the common room. She eyes me up and down. "What happened to your robes?!"

"Long story." I mutter. "All I'll say is that we've found Milly and she's up in the infirmary resting. Also I'm going to need a new wand."

"Are you alright though?" asks Zoey with concern on her face.

"Yeah, just need some sleep, a lot of sleep and a shower." I say.

"Well you should, I'll tell the teachers that you're sick today." she says.

"Thanks, I'll do that." I say.

I start to walk up the stairs to the girls dormitory when Joey walks in.

"Where have you been all night? I thought you might have been petrified." says Joey with concern.

I sigh. "Long story, that I'd prefer not, to discuss today."

"Well, you better tell me later. Are you okay though?" he says.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Go to class I say as I glance at the clock on the wall, it's almost time for Potions." I say.

"Okay then, get some rest." he says as he walks out the door.

I walk up the stairs, shower and change and climb into bed. I lay there for a moment, reflecting all that has happened, but soon I fall asleep, tired from the day's events.

* * *

Well, this story is coming to an end, but there will be a sequel. Hope you liked this chapter.

Subscribe and Review xD

See you next Thursday!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	16. Epilogue

Hi everybody! This is the last part of this story. Like we said last week, there will be a sequel; so look for Year 3 next Thursday. Sorry that it is so short. Enjoy!

Warning! OCs

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**_

* * *

_**Tamara's POV - Epilogue**_

It's been months since we came out of the chamber and the mandrakes are finally ready to be made into the potion to revive Michelle. The three of us walk to the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey finishes brewing the Mandrake Restorative Draught. Melanie and Milly walk in after us. The head nurse pours some of the draught into a glass and slowly pours it into Michelle's mouth. She coughs and her eyes open.

"Ughhh...I feel so sore..." She mutters as she gets out of the position she's been in for more than two months. Then she glances over at Milly and her eyes widen in shock. "Milly? How did you...Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now, and no one's going to be petrified from now on." says Milly with a smile.

"What happened while I was unconscious?" asks Michelle. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of months, it's June now." says Jennifer.

"June?!" says Michelle surprised, "I was out for that long?"

"Yeah, we couldn't revive you till the Mandrakes matured and that was today." says Natalie. Then Melanie and Milly hug Michelle out of relief. Then Michelle gently pushes them away and points at Milly with a finger.

"You got me into soooooooooo much trouble with mom and dad. Not only that, I had to go on my first date with _him_! Ooh the things I do for you!" Michelle scolds Milly.

Milly giggles. "You went on your first date with Lewis?"

Michelle glares at her. "If a certain someone didn't go missing for four months, I wouldn't have to." She grumbles.

"I'm sorry! It's technically not my fault though. How was I supposed to know the necklace was cursed?"

"Why did you pick it up anyway?" asks Michelle.

Milly shrugs,"Knowing you, you're going to regret throwing it away later. I figured I would give it back to you once you cooled down a bit from the argument."

"Oh yeah." I reach into the pocket of my robes, pulling out the necklace "Here. Dumbledore made sure it's not cursed so it should be fine. I wasn't sure if you wanted it...after all the trouble it caused..." I hand her the necklace. She takes it and looks at it closely.

She smiles. "This little thing gave us some year, didn't it?"

* * *

Before we know it, it's the end of the year and the four of us are boarding the train to go home or Michelle's house in Jennifer's case.

We talk for most of the ride, mostly just recapping what a crazy year it has been. Hopefully that William dude won't bother us again next but hey, you never know.

We've only been to Hogwarts for two years, yet there's already so much that has happened to us. I wonder what the next five years to come have in store for us.

Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

The End!

* * *

Well that's all! Year 2 is over. Thanks to everyone who has supported us and reviewed. We hope you'll read the next year in Jennifer, Natalie, Tamara and Michelle's adventure.

Review and Subscribe xD

Bye!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


End file.
